El día en que Cora volvió del Averno
by Laura Brooks
Summary: Swanqueen. Cora está harta de observar desde el Averno como sus hijas son infelices y decide regresar a Storybrooke por un tiempo, al menos, hasta que Regina acepte que está enamorada de la Sheriff. Y regresa con un compañero muy especial, la Llama Trol. Para reírse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas!**

 **Sabéis eso de que a las escritoras nos encanta que nos dejen reviews, verdad? Bueno, pues estono es solo pedir, porque la verdad es que hay gente que se lo curra tanto en las reviews que acaban creando historias por sí solas que alguien debe inmortalizar.**

 **Este es el caso de Kath, mi hija wahasapera, quien realmente me arranca carcajadas con cada review. Y esta historia está inspirada en lo que ella sola penasba para cada review. Así que entre Fanclere, otra que ha recibido grandes comentarios suyos, y yo hemos pensado esta historia para ti ;)  
**

 **Dedicado especialmente a ella y al grupo de whasap cuyas identidades he tomado prestadas para la causa :)**

 **Espero que os guste. Ah, y no le busqueis mucho sentido a todo, es para reírse xD**

 **El día en que Cora volvió del Averno**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Todo un día como otro cualquiera en Storybrooke, los pájaros cantaban, Blancanieves era imposiblemente cursi y Regina le gritaba a la sheriff… nada del otro mundo.

— De verdad, Emma Swan, no sé cómo es posible que sigas siendo tan inepta para un trabajo que llevas casi cinco años realizando.

— Regina es que…

— Ni Regina es que ni trenes eléctricos que valgan, Emma Swan, necesitaba esos informes sobre los nuevos habitantes de Storybrooke ayer. —Gritó la antigua reina.

— Bueno, bueno, te puedo contar lo que sé de viva voz. Escribir no es lo mío.

— Arg. —Gruñó la alcaldesa. —Está bien, dime lo que sepas.

— Pues resulta que tienen un árbol genealógico que compite con el nuestro. —Dijo la Sheriff sacando su bloc de notas. —Verás, Diana y Luciana son pareja y tienen una hija llamada Antonella que está casada con una tal Laura, que tienen otras dos hijas, Kath y Agus, pero son hijas de otra relación de Antonella, que por lo que he escuchado era una auténtica Casanova en otros tiempos, hasta que su ahora esposa la metió en vereda y ya no pudo ir por ahí conquistando…

— Emma—la llamó la alcaldesa—no te pierdas. ¿Qué más?

— Oh, pues la madre del cotarro es una tal Amanda que es la que ha montado el casino a las afueras, Nalgas Prontas se llama, y es la madre de Luciana y otra hija más, Ares. Aunque el casino lo lleva con su bisnieta Kath desde que Antonella se salió del negocio por influencia de su mujer.

— ¡Han montado un casino en mi pueblo! —Se escandalizó la reina.

— Sí y…um…algunas de ellas, las más jóvenes, se dedican a…esto…los vídeos eróticos.

— ¡¿Qué!? Esto es increíble. Mi pueblo se ha llenado de perversión y vicio. —Murmuraba la antigua reina.

— Regina, no es para tanto, un poco de diversión no hace mal a nadie. Y sus videos no están nada mal. —Emma se dio cuenta de la ceja alzada de Regina. —No es que yo los haya visto…me los han contado.

— Ya, claro…Emmaaaaaa aah

Justo en aquel instante, mientras la antigua reina se disponía a gritarle una vez más a la incompetente de su sheriff, la tierra comenzó a moverse. El suelo vibraba, se estremecía bajo sus pies, se escuchaban los gritos en la calle.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Dijo Regina exasperada.

Ambas, rubia y morena, salieron a la calle para ver cuál era el nuevo y terrible mal que asolaría el pueblo. Enormes llamas salían de una grieta que se había formado en el centro álgido del pueblo. Y, de pronto, de entre las llamas comenzó a distinguirse una figura conocida.

— No puede ser. —Murmuró la alcaldesa.

— Oh sí. —Dijo Cora mientras se colocaba unas gafas de sol. —He vuelto perras.

 ** _Unos días antes, en el averno…_**

— Oh, estoy taaan aburrida.

Cora terminó su enésima partida de ajedrez contra la embajadora, otra de las mujeres condenadas al fuego eterno del averno.

— Eso es porque no aceptas mi proposición de cambiar el ajedrez por el strip ajedrez. —Le dijo la Embajadora moviendo una ceja.

— Chúpame un pie embajadora.

— Oh, Cora si tú me dejaras, te chuparía de todo. Estás más rica que un osito de goma.

— Vete al lago de fuego. —Le dijo Cora.

— Si te vienes conmigo, encantada. Podemos bañarnos desnudas

— Oh, por todo el fuego del averno, Embajadora, déjame tranquila, tienes el lívido más descontrolado que la cabra Juliano en época de cría. ¡Llama Trol! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Cora se fue de la mesa de ajedrez, dejando a la Embajadora con su lívido y buscando entre el fuego del averno a su pesado pero necesario compañero para pasar las eternas horas de su condena eterna. La Llama Trol era un pedazo de fuego chingado que le gustaba mirar debajo de las faldas cuando el aire las levantaba, con cierta tendencia al espionaje chungo y que solía usar la pantalla de visionado de los mortales para ver chicas guapas.

— Llama Trol, sabía que te encontraría aquí. —Dijo Cora al llegar a la Sala de la Pantalla.

— Ey Cora, ya sabes, allá donde haya una chica fría, la Llama Trol irá a su rescate.

— Ah, siempre igual. Ponme a mis chicas, quiero saber qué está pasando por Storybrooke.

— Vale, Cora, te las pongo, pero solo porque tus hijas son un par de buen…—La llama Trol miró a Cora y su cara de pocos amigos. — buenas personas que quiero asegurarme de que vivan felices. —Se retiró un poco. —Uff crisis abortada, pero son un par de buenorras.

— ¡Llama Trol te he oído! No hables así de mis niñas

— Cora querida, si es un cumplido, es que tus genes son calidad papa.

— En todo caso calidad madre, pero tienes razón. En fin, ponlas.

Y Cora no necesitó demasiado tiempo para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con sus niñas. Ni siquiera el horrendo sabor de la Llama Trol comiendo palomitas, que al ser una llama en sí misma hecha de fuego, solo se comía los granos de maíz y le explotaban en el interior, lograban acallar los malos momentos de sus niñas.

— Oh, qué culebrón tan genial Cora. Así que Robino de los Montes este ha preñado a ti hija la Pelirroja salvaje, pero está realmente enamorado de la morena estirada, que en el fondo es una diosa del sexo ardiente, pero no puede tener hijos porque no quería darte nietos. Aunque ha adoptado al hijo de la rubia gatita. Esta serie tiene de todos los gustos. Aunque a mí personalmente me gustan las tetas de…—La cara de Cora de nuevo que anunciaba que lo iba a matar. — ¿Las tuyas?

— Llama pervertida. Pero sí, tienes razón, mis niñas no está bien. Necesitan una charla de su madre. Llama Trol, haz las maletas, volvemos a Storybrook.

— Ajá. Y como planeas hacer eso si estás más muerta que el ship de Swanfire, ¿eh?

— Algún beneficio tiene que tener lo de acostarse con Charlie.

— ¿Charlie? —Preuntó la Llama. —¿Quién es Charlie?

— Acompáñame y verás.

La llama Trol y Cora desaparecieron en una nube morada y al reaparecer, la Llama se escondió detrás de Cora.

— Por todos los malvaviscos, ¿Charlie es el Rey del Averno?

— El mismísimo. Charlie, querido—Dijo Cora acercándose insinuante. —Tengo que pedirte un favor. Mis chicas están en problemas y quería volver a verlas, solo unos días.

— No sé, Cora— Respondió el diablo, alias Charlie. —Nadie debe salir del Averno.

— Oh, pero Charlie piensa en todos los lubricantes de sabores que podría traer del exterior si me dejaras ir.

— ¿De sabores? —Charlie empezaba a mostrarse más interesado.

— Sí, de sabores. Y unas esposas, ¿qué te parece?

El diablo pareció considerarlo durante un momento.

— Está bien Cora, pero solo unos días y no te metas en demasiados líos. La llama Trol se irá contigo.

— Yeah, la Llama Trol y Cora se van de aventura salvaje y sexual. —Todos miraron a la Llama Trol— ¿No? ¿Solo salvaje? ¿Ni un poquito sexual?

— ¡No! —Gritaron al unísono.

— Sosos…—Murmuró la Llama Trol.

— Venga, pues sea, preparaos para el viaje. —Dijo Charlie.

— Adiós, osito de gomita mío, te echaré de menos. —Cora le dio un beso al diablo.—Andando, Llama Trol.

— Oh yeah, la Llama Trol se va a los Oscars.

— ¿Qué?

— Perdón, línea equivocada. La Llama Trol se va a trolear Storybrooke.

Y aquí, queridos lectores, fue donde comenzamos.

— Oh sí. —Dijo Cora mientras se colocaba unas gafas de sol. —He vuelto perras.

— ¿Ma…madre? —Preguntó Regina completamente perdida.

— Hola hija, ¿me echabas de menos?

— Bueno, —empezó Regina. —teniendo en cuenta que quisiste matarme, la verdad es que…

— Sí, lo sé. Me echabas mucho de menos. Pero no te preocupes, mami está aquí. Por unos días, al menos.

Regina salió corriendo sin poder creer lo que veía, el pueblo entero salió huyendo despavorido. Cora miró a la Llama Trol.

— Mira como corren todos a hacerme una fiesta de bienvenida, me aman. —Dijo la antigua bruja.

— Sí, seguro…—La llama Trol prefería no hablar. —Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

— Ahora comienza la Operación "Cupido en llamas". ¿Lo pillas? Porque vamos a buscarle el amor a mis chicas y tú eres una llama.

— Sí, lo pillo Cora. Eres tan inteligente Cora por no hablar de tus tetas.

— Suficiente, Llama Trol. Vamos a buscar a mis niñas.

Cora comenzó a caminar por el pueblo aprovechando para analizar posibles pretendientes para su hija.

— Hay que ver que poquito mercado hay en este pueblo. El que no es feo es tonto.

— No todos pueden tener mi belleza natural. —Comentó la llama.

— Mmm, no es por pincharte la burbuja, pero eres una llama, no tienes cara.

— Lo sé, estoy que ardo.

— En fin, hay gente feliz.

La mansión blanca recibió a Cora como la gran bruja que era, es decir, con una horda de campesinos furiosos blandiendo antorchas y horcas.

— Dejen paso, perdedores, aquí llega Cora.

— Y la Llama Trol—Añadió la Llama.

— Y la Llama Trol. —Concedió Cora.— Y venimos a quemar el pueblo.

Todos los presentes aferraron sus armas con más fuerza para lanzarse contra Cora.

— Calma, campesinos, hablaba en sentido metafórico. Ya sabéis, quemarla con mis burns geniales y esas cosas, porque voy con mi colega la Llama Trol, que está hecho de fuego, ¿lo pilláis? —Pero la gente cada vez se acercaba más de manera amenazante. —¿No?

— Suficiente. —Gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

— Regina, hija, me alegro de verte y que me salves el culo.

— Un culo precioso debo añadir.

— Cállate Llama Trol. Regina, querida, ven a los brazos de tu mami querida.

Regina se acercó a ella con paso decidido, Cora la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y justo cuando parecía que el reencuentro entre madre e hija iba a sacarle unas lagrimillas hasta a la Llama Trol, los brazos de Regina cambiaron su recorrido para congelar a su madre en la posición en la que se encontraba, preparada para el inminente abrazo.

— Nos salió poco cariñosa la niña, Cora. —Comentó la Llama Trol.

— Pero, Regina hija, ¿qué haces?

— Madre, fuiste la Reina de Corazones y uno de los mayores males que asoló Storybrooke, ¿qué crees que hago? Asegurarme de que no le haces daño a nadie.

— Pero hija querida, de eso nada. He regresado del Averno con la mejor de las intenciones.

— Ah sí, ¿cuál?

— Buscarte un nuevo novio. —Soltó la Llama.

— ¿Qué? —Gritaron Emma y Regina a la vez.

— ¿Y tú por qué gritas? —Le preguntó la alcaldesa a la Sheriff.

— Mmm—Ella se rascó la cabeza. —¿Me he sorprendido?

— ¿Preguntas o afirmas? —Le dijo la antigua reina.

— Mmm…¿afirmo?

— Oh, por todos los gremlins, eres imposible. —Murmuró la reina.

— Interesante…—Susurró por lo bajo Cora.

— En fin, madre, gracias por tu interés y haberte tomado la molestia del viaje, pero mi vida está perfecta tal y como está, con Henry y Robin y mi futuro sobrino hijastro guisante.

— Oh, ni me lo mentes, no puedo creer que una hija mía sea verde. Por cierto, quiero ir a ver a mi hija Zelena, pero eso luego. Primero, dime por qué, de entre todos los hombres polvo de este reino, has tenido que elegir a uno que huele cual cabra montesa que no ha descubierto la utilidad de los ríos para bañarse.

— Hasta yo me he duchado más veces que él y estoy hecho de fuego. —Añadió la Llama Trol.

— ¿Y tú qué narices eres? —Le preguntó la alcaldesa.

La Llama Trol puso su mejor sonrisa acercándose insinuante a Regina.

— Trolerico Fernando Antonio García del Averno, más conocido como la Llama Trol, futuro amante de su madre, aunque ella aún no lo sabe y estrella de los infiernos, para servirle a su madre y usted y… a la que se deje la verdad.

— Encantador…—Comentó la antigua reina. —Madre, tus servicios no son necesarios. Mi vida es estupenda, pero si quieres hablar con Zelena, puedes hacerlo, eso sí, nada de magia. Quedas avisada.

— Sí, hija. Vamos Llama Trol, aquí no somos bien recibidos.

Y así, Cora se marchó con su llama a otra parte.

La visita a Zelena no fue mucho mejor.

— Me abandonaste y destrozaste mi vida. —Repetía ella.

— Hija, es que eras la semilla de un jardinero…anda quizás de ahí el verde. —Susurró.

— Te he oído.

— Ay lo siento hija, qué sensible. Pero vamos a ver, a ti te gusta el Robino de los Montes este.

— Pues no lo sé. Solo me lié con él para hacer infeliz a Regina.

— Ay, otras madres solo tienen que aguantar a sus hijas quitándose la ropa…la una a la otra…—La Llama Trol la miró con cara de pervertido. —Robándose los vestidos, no seas mal pensado.

— Ya…claro…

— En fin, hija, ¿pero a ti qué te gusta? —Preguntó Cora.

— No sé, ¿el poder?

— No, me refiero a carne o marisco. —Especificó Cora.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, que si quieres una almeja o salchicha.

— ¿Qué?

— Ay, que hija más lenta. Que si te gustan las mujeres o los hombres, hija, espabila.

— Yo…pues…bueno con Glinda y las otras brujas había unas ceremonias de iniciación un tanto extrañas que implicaban a nuestros cuerpos desnudos y puede que…no sé, madre. ¿Qué más te da? Si estoy aquí encerrada y eso no va a cambiar.

— Ten fe hija, ten fe. Cora ha llegado para quemar este pueblo. —Se puso sus gafas. —Con sus burns.

Fuera del manicomio y no siendo bienvenida, Cora buscó un sitio en el que sentarse a pensar. La Llama Trol y ella buscaron aliados entre los habitantes del pueblo, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

Una ardilla maleducada comenzó a tirarle nueces.

— SnowBlack sé que estás detrás de esto así que no jodas que estoy pensando.

Pero la ardilla malvada enviada de la Princesa de los Unicornios Rosas Zombies siguió lanzando nueves y Cora y la Llama Trol comenzaron a correr huyendo los proyectiles de roedores cuando se encontraron con un llamativo cartel: "Casino Nalgas Prontas"

— Uh, interesante.

Refugiándose de los ardi-misiles, la Llama Trol y Cora entraron. Era un sitio de perversión y vicio lleno de mujeres, o lo que es lo mismo, el paraíso de la Llama Trol.

— Hola, soy Cora, antigua Reina de Corazones, madre de la alcaldesa y buenorra oficial del Averno. ¿Quiénes sois?

— Somos las Swens. —Contestó una de ellas.

— ¿Las qué?

— Swens, ¿es que no lo sabes?

— Um… no, ni idea. ¿Qué es eso?

— Somos toda una comunidad que cree que Regina y Emma están secreta y perdidamente enamoradas. —Respondió una rubia.

— Esto me interesa, contadme todo lo que sepáis.

— Pues siéntate, Cora, porque esto va para largo.

Así pasaron horas y horas y horas…

— A ver, ¿me estáis diciendo que Emma absorbió la maldición oscura por Regina mientras su novio dejaba embarazada a su hermana y no se ha dado cuenta de que la quiere?

— No, son casos desesperados. —Comentó una de las presentes.

— Pero, ¿vosotras quiénes sois y cómo sabéis todo esto?

— Yo soy Diana, mi esposa Lu esa morena hermosa que ves ahí, no la toques. Y digamos que nuestro mundo ha tenido acceso a lo que pasaba en Storybrooke y hemos venido hasta aquí con la misión secreta de unirlas.

— Sigue contándome, ¿quién es toda esta gente? —Dijo Cora.

— En el fondo es fácil. Están mis hijas Antonella y Emma Jr. Antonella está casada con Laura y tiene cuatro hijas ya, Kath, mi nieta favorita; Agus, no me gusta porque salió a su madre biológica que la abandonó; Irina y Mar, que son bebés. Emma Junior es la madre de Ares, que a su vez es la hermana de mi mujer por…movidas raras… y más hijas que no recuerdo.

— Mami no te apures, yo sigo. Antonella Regina Maria a su servicio, Cora. —Se presentó una de las presentes. —Aquí somos todas muy buenas amigas, pero Lauranto es cannon así que cuidadito. Dicho eso, trabajamos duro para unir a Regina y Emma en sagrado revolcón.

— Anto no seas bruta. —La reprendió una rubia a su lado.

— Lo que tú me digas, cariño, perdóname, eres tan preciosa que me pierdo…

— Mamá, corta el cursi que me das diabetes. —La detuvo una chica a su lado. —Yo soy Kath y tú y yo Cora vamos a ser muy buenas amigas, ven, cuéntame, cuéntame, qué negocios faltan por abrir en el Averno, seguro que uno de batidos fresquitos triunfaba.

— Kath, hija, no estés pensando ya en negocios, tenemos una misión.

— Sí madre, —aceptó Kath antes de susurrarle a Cora. —Lo hablamos luego.

— Bueno. —Siguió Antonella. —Luego están Fran y Alex que son los padres de Laura, Andrea y puede que alguien más. Ares estaba con Dani, pero ella se fue y la cambió por Naomi y, en resumen, hay incesto por todas partes.

— Interesante. —Murmuró Cora.

Cora pensó por unos segundos, tratando de comprender el complejo árbol genealógico que le habían dibujado en un momento.

— Está bien Swens, no me he enterado de la mitad de lo que habéis dicho y, sinceramente, creo que estáis como puñeteras cabras. Pero tenemos un objetivo común, así que trabajaremos juntas. Me nombro capitana de este ship y queridas, triunfaremos, porque nosotras no somos una armada. Swanqueen es una nación. Y vamos —Hizo una pausa para ponerse las gafas de sol— a quemar este pueblo… a feelings.

Todas las presentes vitorearon entre aplausos.

— Oh, esto se pone divertido.— Murmuro la Llama Trol

 **En el próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno. Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2 Operación Salir del Armario

**Hola a todas y gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que os riáis mucho, para eso es.**

 **Evil Dork espero que no te metieras en muchos líos por reírte.**

 **Algunas quizás os perdáis de vez en cuando. Tengo que decir que la Armada Swen está formada por personas reales, verdaderas Swen, que me sobornan para que las meta en el fic...no, es broma xD las meto encantadas.**

 **Dedicado a mi querida hija Kath, no habría nacido este fic si no fuera por tus geniales reviews y también a tu otra madre por convertirte en mi hija. Somos una familia *se seca una lagrimita*Venga a leer. Muchas de las ideas de este fic nacen de Kath, así aplausos a ella *clap*clap*  
**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **Pd: me flipé, lo sé, pero Cora en plan divertido es demasiado genial.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 "Operación Salir del Armario"**

— Buenas, buenas, buenas, muy buenas Storybrooke. Aquí, desde el Casino Nalgas Prontas, retransmitiendo un nuevo programa de su radio. Radio Swanqueen, la radio que te toca, y no necesariamente el corazón. Aquí su locutora favorita y endiabladamente sexy, Kath y mi hermana, Agus.

— Hola, gente.

— Aquí, en producciones Twins SQ.

— ¡Kath, Agus! —Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

— ¿Sí, mamá?

— ¿Ya están otra vez con su programa de radio? ¿Qué les dijimos su madre y yo sobre colarse en las frecuencias de todo el pueblo para contar sus historias? —Anto se cruzó de brazos.

— Que no teníamos que hacerlo gratis.

— Esa es mi chica. —Anto sonrió y se sentó a su lado. —¿Y de qué vais a hablar?

— Tenemos que contar la Operación Cora loves Almejas.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Antonella sin comprender.

— No fuerces, mamá. —Le dijo Agus. —Es el nombre en clave.

— Ah vale.

— Bueno, pues todo fue como sigue…

 ** _Unos días atrás…_**

— ¿Todos en sus posiciones? —Preguntó Cora al walkie talkie.

— Sí. —Respondieron todas.

El plan era sencillamente sencillo, made in Cora, por supuesto, y lo único que tenían que hacer era tenderle una pequeña emboscada a Emma y a Regina para que acercaran posturas. ¿Y qué mejor manera de acercarse que encerrándolas en un armario?

— Bueno chicas, comienza la Operación "Sino chingan es porque no quieren"

— Oh, por favor. —Dijo una voz al otro lado del walkie talkie. —¿Es necesario que se llame así? Puede haber niños delante, ¡es que nadie piensa en los niños!

— ¿Pero quién es esa reencarnación de Blancanieves en mi walkie talkie? —Preguntó Cora horrorizada.

— Umm…mi madre—se escuchó la voz de Diana. —Es un poco puritana, la abandonaron de pequeña y la crió una bandada de pájaros de colorines.

— Pero es que ¿y si prefieren hablar y arreglar sus diferencias primero? —Dijo Maite. —Hay que respetarlo.

— Recuérdame que te presente a Pavanieves, seréis grandes amigas. —Dijo Cora al walkie talkie. — Está bien, pues la operación "Salir del Armario". Allá vamos.

El plan era sencillo, como decíamos, Regina estaría en su despacho y Emma entraría para hablar de algún papeleo sin sentido. El reto era lograr que ambas fueran a inspeccionar el cuarto de las escobas y que hubiera más de un mango ganador, ya me entendéis… (Sí, ahora retransmite su querida Kath) En fin, sigamos.

El plan fue pensado con tanta antelación que una de las Swens logró meterse como infiltrada en el ayuntamiento como mejor amiga de Regina. ¿Qué hizo Gen para convertirse en la secretaria de Regina? Nadie lo sabe. (Ejem…le dio tren eléctrico…ejem… pero yo no he dicho nada)

En fin, queridos oyentes, Gen era ya la secretaria de Regina y ella y otra Swen infiltrada, Gaby, la acompañaba para guardarle las espaldas…y quizás algo más. Pero como en la radio no puedo poner el emoticono de perversión lo dejaremos pasar por hoy. Quizás haremos una exclusiva de esto más tarde. Oh, Agus, ya lo estoy viendo, "El caso de Perversión en el Ayuntamiento y la Orgía del despacho oval" y Sí, han leído bien, orgía, porque si Regina invita a Emma y está Gen e invita a Gaby y sé que mamá Anto y mamá Laura se apuntan, y Cora y la Llama Trol ni para qué decirles…

El caso, es que era una misión tan súper secreta que les di a todos nombres en clave. Así, Gen, la princesita de Anto, al recibir la señal de Gaby, Sucia "yo te enseñaré SQ", atraería a los pájaros al nido. Y por pájaros me refiero a Regina y a Emma y por nido me refiero a un jodido armario en el que iban a pasar cosas…luego le preguntaremos a las escobas.

Y todo pasaría cuando Amanda "la re popu" viera pasar a Emma camino del despacho de Regina. Le daría la señal a Cora, "la reina de pechotes…digo de corazones" y Cora se la retransmitiría a Maite "la reencarnación de Snow" que podría mandar un mensaje atado a un pajarito, que recibiría Karen "Anna zombie zanate" y que llamaría por teléfono a Gaby para que supiera que era el momento.

Y diréis, diréis. ¿Por qué Cora no llamó directamente a Gen y nos evitamos personal? Pues obvio, porque quería usar mis motes re geniales.

En fin, todo comenzó como estaba previsto.

— Regina, de verdad, no sé por qué es necesario que haga tanto papeleo, son cosas sin sentido. —Se quejó la rubia mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla frente a la alcaldesa.

— Es tu trabajo, Emma. —Le respondió sin llegar a mirarla.

— Sí, pero si al menos me dejaras hacerlo con magia. —Colocó los papeles sobre la mesa de Regina.

— La última vez que lo intentaste, quemaste toda la comisaría. Así que no, lo harás a la manera tradicional y punto. —Regina recogió todos los formularios esparcidos.

— Tú te lo pierdes, Regina, no sabes lo buena que soy innovando a veces. —Un guiño sugerente siguió a aquella frase y lo sé porque me lo contaron.

Suerte que teníamos como espía infiltrado a la Llama Trol que se hacía pasar por fuego de chimenea para visionar la escena completa. Aunque puede que la Llama Trol se tomara algunas libertades y se dedicara a calentar demasiado el ambiente.

— Soy solo yo, —preguntó Regina—¿o aquí hace mucho calor?

— Vaya, —se jactó la sheriff—no sabía que mis palabras tendrían tanto efecto en ti.

— No seas idiota, Emma, realmente hace mucho calor.

Regina se desabrochó uno de los botones de su camisa y la Llama Trol se creció. Se creció literalmente dando cada vez más calor, para que Regina se desabrochara cada vez más botones.

Y no sabemos quién estaba más cerca del colapso, si la Llama Trol, las Swen que observaban la escena o Emma. (Yo creo que Emma, su tren necesitaba descarga eléctrica)

— Llama Trol, pedazo de fuego pervertido, deja de mirarle los pechos a mi hija y haz tu trabajo. —Le dijo Cora al walkie talkie.

— Ya va, ya va. Ya no le dejan a una llama inocente ni divertirse.

El fuego disminuyó y Regina dejó de deshacerse de los botones justo cuando empezaba a llegar a la zona del sujetador. Perra, Cora… por qué lo detuviste en el mejor momento ¬.¬'

Pero la Llama ya estaba prendida, si me comprenden, y el tren de Emma echaba humo. Y si no me comprenden cuando hablo de trenes es que no se han leído el fic de mamá Laura "De Roca y Cristal" y lo tienen que leer, es re bueno. Y Emma y Regina juegan a los trenecitos, que no es exactamente una postura sexual…pero casi.

(Nota: esta publicidad me obligó a hacerla mamá Laura bajo pena de dejarme sin chocolate un mes, pero no hagan caso)

Cora dio la señal y todo sucedió como les conté que estaba previsto. Anto "Todo poderosa" (y la llamo así porque es la madre que me da la paga) esperaba con Laura "Fire más pro que Grey" (y sé que es así porque vivimos en un casino chiquitín y, bueno, las paredes tienen oídos) estaban ocupadas haciendo manitas porque mamá Anto es insaciable.

Suerte que la abuela Diana "La Gata con Motor" y la abuela Lu "Reina Salvaje on Fire" (no pregunten de dónde saqué estos motes, de veras, no quieren saber, con una traumatizada acá nos basta) tomaban su lugar vigilando las puertas para que no entrara nadie. No queríamos que entrara un hijo mojigato, por ejemplo, llamémosle Henry, y nos arruinara el plan.

Después de toda esa trama de complejos y geniales nombres en clave que inventé, por fin Gen recibió la señal.

— Regina, perdona que te moleste. —Dijo interrumpiendo su reunión con la Sheriff. —Pero hay un problema con el sistema de calefacción y me preguntaba si podríais mirarlo. Yo no entiendo nada de esto.

— ¿Y no puede mirarlo alguien? No sé ¿Leroy? —Preguntó la reina.

Gen estaba intentando encontrar una excusa, cuando Emma se levantó.

— No temas Regina, yo te arreglaré los calores…digo calefactores o lo que sea.

Así que Emma "hago de Salvadora para meterme en los pantalones de Regina" Swan salió del despacho y se metió ella solita al armario de las escobas donde Gen, astutamente, le había dicho que estaba algo de las calderas (no me pregunten, yo sé de calores pero no de calefactores). Y Regina "pongo los ojos en blanco para que no se note que le miro el culo a Emma" Mills la siguió.

— Voy contigo porque no me fio de dejarte sola con algo tan delicado como una caldera. —Le dijo.

Sí, ya, como que no sabemos todos que se la quería llevar al cuarto oscuro desde que se imaginó a Emma comiéndole la fruta prohibida en la temporada uno (y Maite no hablamos de la manzana) Espectadores, vosotros me entendéis.

Así, cuando las dos pájaras estaban en el nidito de amor, Gen y Gaby cerraron la puerta atrancándola con ganas.

Fuera, en algún lugar cerca de la puerta, mamá Anto y mamá Laura esperaban sus señales.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Dijo mamá Anto. —Esto me recuerda a cuando estaba con la madre de las niñas y ella se encerró conmigo en un armario. Los buenos días de Acosanto, qué tiempos aquellos.

Oh, oh…

— ¿No te hace gracia? —Siguió Anto ajena a la peligrosa ceja levantada de su mujer. —Amor, ¿amor? —Y cuando mamá no dijo nada y se fue, mamá Anto se me quedó mirando. —¿Pero qué he hecho?

— Mira que eres bruta, mamá. —Le dije.

Y entonces ella salió corriendo detrás de mamá Laura.

— Amor, espera, si yo shippeo Lauranto a muerte y lo sabes…—Se fue gritando.

— Uy Agus— le dije a mi hermana— mamá Anto se queda sin chocolate. Más para nosotras.

Pero volviendo al Ayuntamiento, como salidas de la nada aparecieron todas las Swens vestidas de camuflaje, porque obviamente lo mejor para pasar desapercibida en una ciudad yendo de incógnito era disfrazarse de matorral de bosque y pintarse la cara a lo Braveheart o como se llame la película en la que se ven culos…culos…Pensemos sucio por un momento…

Y…sigamos con la historia.

— Llama Trol. —Dijo Cora autoritaria.

— Sí, mi capitana. —Respondió la Llama.

— Quedas encargado de vigilar la puerta. Si intentan acercarse o salir con magia, las abrasas. Que se entretengan de otra manera, ya sabes…Hasta que no oigas jadeos y gemidos te quiero en esta puerta.

— Sí, mi capitana Cora.

— Así me gusta Llama Trol. Armada Swen —Gritó para referirse al resto de las presentes. —Nos vamos a Grannys a celebrar la victoria. ¡Por el Sagrado Revolcón!

— ¡Por el Sagrado Revolcón! —Gritaron todas.

Así que todas corrimos para Grannys y allí, imagínense, imagínense, Cora abrió la puerta de golpe y todos los presentes la miraron. El ruido de la música se detuvo, todos dejaron de beber y de fondo podía escucharse la banda sonora de alguna película del oeste (luego supe que era mamá Anto que la tocaba, esta mujer siempre provocando).

Entramos todas marcando posiciones, siguiendo a Cora como lideresa de la armada. Los hombres desaparecieron, tan rápido que casi dejaron atrás una estela de humo como en los dibujos animados. Fue entonces cuando la abuelita salió de detrás de la barra y se enfrentó a Cora, sus frentes pegadas, casi nariz con nariz.

— Me han dicho que has vuelto del averno para comenzar una operación Swanqueen, Cora. —Le dijo la Abuelita.

— Así es— respondió Cora. —Mi armada y yo venceremos.

— Aquí shipeamos CaptainSwan y OutlawQueen, Cora, y este pueblo no es lo bastante grande para tantos ships. —La abuelita se colocó las manos sobre el delantal adoptando una pose amenazante.

— No va a asustarme un lobo travesti de abuela, vieja.

— Uy lo que me ha dicho, uy lo que me ha dicho—Gritó la Abuelita. —Ruby sujétame que me pierdo. Y no voy a rebajarme a la altura de una mujer que se lo hizo con un puñetero lagarto. Sí, hablo de Rumplestinskin.

— Di lo que quieras, pero ese toque de lagarto le daba mucho movimiento a su lengua.

— ¡Ugr! —Gritaron todas las presentes.

— En fin Cora—Siguió la Abuelita. —Solo hay una manera de solucionar este enredo. Solo puede quedar un ship en pie.

— Estoy de acuerdo—Concedió Cora. —Eso significa batalla.

— Habrá una guerra y solo puede quedar una en pie. Sin reglas ni treguas. ¿Aceptas? —Preguntó la Abuelita.

— Acepto. —Confirmó Cora. —Que comience el juego. Oye, Abuelita.

— ¿Qué?

— Toc, toc. —Dijo Cora.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó la Abuelita.

— Aquemi. —Siguió Cora.

— ¿Aquemi qué? —La Abuelita parecía perdida.

 ** _(Wrecking ball, Miley Cyrus)_**

— _Aquemi like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love_ —Comenzó a cantar Cora desapareciendo en una nube de humo morado para reaparecer vestida de blanco sobre una bola de hormigón. — _All I wanted was to break your walls._ _All you ever did was break me, yes you, you break me._

Estaba tan emocionada en ese momento que se me escapó una lagrimilla.

— Kath, cariño, ¿por qué lloras? —Me preguntó mamá Laura.

— Porque el sueño de mi vida siempre había sido ver a Cora Mills semidesnuda sobre una bola demoledora, ya puedo morir en paz. ¡Cora fírmame un pechooo!—Grité.

La Abuelita detuvo la gran actuación de Cora y, seguida de Blancanieves y Ruby, quedaron pegadas a Cora antes de comenzar a cantar.

 ** _(Bad blood, Taylor Swift)_**

— _Cause baby now we got bad blood, you know it used to be mad love, so take a look what you've done. Cause baby now we got bad blood. ¡Hey!_

— ¿Y lo llamas a eso cantar? —Dijo Cora. —Mira y aprende. ¡Anto, Kath, aquí ahora mismo!

Casi muero en ese momento, cuando Cora me llamó para cantar con ella. Casi muero. No, qué digo. Me morí en ese momento, pero resucité solo para seguir con la batalla de Cora y ahora soy un maldito vampiro.

 ** _(Black Widow, Iggy Azalea y Rita Ora)_**

— _This is the web, web that you weave, so baby now rest in peace. I'm gonna love you until you hate me, and I'm gonna show you what's really crazy. You should have know better, not mess with me harder, I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you like a black widow baby._

Y Cora le lanzó un beso a la Abuelita porque es jodidamente remarcable y la mejor y lograré que me firme en un pecho.

La Abuelita apareció de pronto rodeada de princesas, todas las mujeres de Storybrooke parecían haberse teletransportado en sus espaldas. Intercambiábamos miradas de odio, retándonos con ligeros movimientos, ver a la Abuelita uniendo los puños no tuvo precio.

— _Bitch better have my money—_ Empezó la Abuelita.

— Oh, Eugenia, no sé. —La detuvo de pronto Blancanieves. —No hace falta decir malas palabras como "bitch" que es um…ya sabes…mujer de mala vida. —Dijo susurrando.

— Uy, Snow Black, conozco a alguien que te va a encantar. —Dijo Cora riendo. —Maite te presento a tu alma gemela, iros a cantar juntas Sonrisas y Lágrimas mientras las mayores zurramos culos aquí.

— ¿Te gusta Sonrisas y Lágrimas? —Preguntó Blancanieves.

— Me encanta. —Contestó Maite.

— Seamos mejores amigas para siempre y repartamos arco iris por el mundo. —Le dijo la princesa emocionada.

— Oh, ese es el sueño de mi vida.

Y las dos se unieron en un profundo y emocionado abrazo.

— Cora. —Le dijo la Abuelita. —Esto no es para principiantes. Tú y yo. Batalla de Rap. La perdedora acepta que el ship de la otra es el mejor.

— Acepto. Prepárate para besarle el culo a Swanqueen.

— Muy bien. —Dije yo, Kath, también conocida como Hagstag girl, pero esa es otra historia que ya contaré. —Mi cabra Juliano al toca discos. DJ Juliano, la cabra que te encabrita, dale duro amigo.

En el centro de la pista Cora y la Abuelita. Mi cabra como DJ, que orgullosa estoy de Juliano, la música de fondo y la Abuelita fue la primera en cantar.

 _ABUELITA:_

 _"_ _¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi pueblo?_

 _No podrás medirte con mi cerebro._

 _Y ni es sorpresa que te diga_

 _Y no es nada machista_

 _Que eres una zorra estirada que va de diva._

 _Aquí trabajamos_

 _Y te lo digo shipeamos_

 _A tíos con barcos o que lanzan con arco._

 _Tú has quemado poblaciones,_

 _Has lanzado maldiciones,_

 _Has seguido ambiciones_

 _Y arrancado corazones._

 _Yo soy la Abuelita, todos confían en mí._

 _Soy la única santa que camina por aquí,_

 _No crees que sea así, lo vas a vivir._

 _Para cuando termine estos versos,_

 _Te mandaré de vuelta a tu infierno._

 _CORA:_

 _¿Y llamas a eso cantar?_

 _Eres una vieja abuela que solo sabe cocinar._

 _Yo he levantado pasiones,_

 _He robado corazones,_

 _He llevado vestidos que provocaban visiones._

 _Mientras que en tu cama por dormir_

 _Solo ha estado un lobo y que no iba a por ti,_

 _Por devorar a tu nieta te tuvo que sufrir._

 _¿Y qué Eugenia? ¿Crees que soy mala?_

 _Ve al infierno y pregunta por mi Llama._

 _Veo cosas que fueron, cosas que son, cosas que pueden ser_

 _Y a mi hija con ese ladrón no lo quiero ni ver._

 _Su olor a bosque llegó hasta mi averno._

 _Cuando sepa qué es una ducha lo consideraré como yerno._

 _ABUELITA:_

 _Lo que digas, bruja, ¿y llamas a eso verso?_

 _Tú solo eres una matona de cuento._

 _Yo he liderado rebeliones._

 _Tomé mi ballesta y liberamos todo el pueblo._

 _Emma es la salvadora y necesita un caballero,_

 _Aunque en vez de capa venga vestido con cuero._

 _Regina fue malvada y perdió la razón,_

 _Puede ser feliz con su hombre de honor._

 _Toda esta historia sobre swanqueen_

 _Es un sueño tonto, no me hagas reír._

 _¿La reina y la Salvadora? Sería todo un bombazo,_

 _Pero tan increíble como que a Blanca le dé por el sado._

 _¿Y qué harían? ¿Solo sexo oral?_

 _Que les enseñe Rumplestinskin que, según tú, no lo hace mal._

 _CORA:_

 _Amáis a vuestra salvadora pero la queréis emparejar_

 _Con un tío que usa línea de ojos y no se sabe duchar._

 _Desde que lo conocí hace cien años,_

 _No se ha dado ni un baño_

 _Y lleva la misma ropa que cuando me tiró los trastos._

 _De Robino de los Montes no he de hablar,_

 _Que dejara preñada a mi otra hija ya es señal._

 _Y está escrito, esto está acabado,_

 _Reconoce que tus hombres la han cagado._

 _El que no es un mentiroso, no sabe atarse en corto._

 _El que no es un picha floja, anda de una mano coja._

 _Emma y Regina están hechas para chingar,_

 _Digo…para encontrar juntas su felicidad._

 _Es así vieja amargada, deja ya de rechistar,_

 _No vamos a cambiar de opinión,_

 _Porque somos swanqueen de corazón._

 _Y escúchame amargada, no somos una armada._

 _Nosotras somos una nación._

Ante aquel último rap, la Abuelita no supo continuar.

— De acuerdo, Cora, tú ganas. —Le tendió la mano. —Tienes razón en que los hombres que les hemos buscado como ships no son los mejores. Le daremos una oportunidad a Swanqueen. Si nos aceptas en tu armada, claro.

— Por supuesto. Eugenia, saca la cerveza buena y brindemos.

 ** _Mientras, en el Ayuntamiento…y sí, me había olvidado de ellas_**

— Esto es ridículo, ¿cómo hemos podido quedarnos encerradas en el cuarto de las escobas? —Dijo la alcaldesa. —Ni siquiera está aquí la caldera.

— Tiene que haber sido un truco de tu secretaria, la tal Gen esa. Ya te digo que no me gusta nada. Te mira demasiado.

— ¿Y qué tendrá eso que ver? —Preguntó Regina.

— Umm…¿nada?

— No estarás celosa, ¿verdad, Emma?

— Umm…¿no?

— No pareces muy segura. —Regina se fue acercando más a ella.

— Estoy muy segura.

— Ajá…—Regina ya estaba pegada a ella.

Pero, en el otro lado de la puerta, la Llama Trol vigilaba con atención, cual perro guardián del Averno, vamos ríete de Cervero, o de Fluffy el de Harry Potter. Aquí está la Llama Trol para vigilar el cotarro.

Hasta que miró por la ventana y…de pronto, una manada de niños voladores en pañales o atacaron. ¿Qué era aquella hermosa criatura?

— Olaf. —Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

— Oh, Olaf. —Dijo. —Me he enamorado.

Una música sonó de fondo, mientras se imaginaba corriendo por un prado hacia Olaf, abrazándolo, compartiendo un chocolate caliente juntos, abrazados. La Llama Trol y Olaf, el muñeco de nieve, una relación que no podía fallar, se dijo. Y salió corriendo a buscarlo.

Quizás fue ahí, dejando la puerta desprotegida, cuando nuestras chicas lograron escapar y nos encontraron el Grannys, tumbadas, medio borrachas y un poco desnudas. Maite y Blancanieves cantando "Mis cosas favoritas", Ares tirándole los tejos a todo ser viviente y Cora y Eugenia cantando juntas en el karaoke.

 _We are the champions my friends, we'll keep on fighting till the end…_

— ¿Pero qué narices está pasando aquí? —Gritó Regina con Emma a su espalda.

— Oh, oh— Dijo Cora.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de la radio de hoy. No porque no queramos contar más sino porque somos una radio muy pobre y pues tenemos solo esta hora de emisión. Pero pronto, más capítulos de las locuras de Cora en el día en que volvió del Averno, solo aquí, en su radio Swanqueen, una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón.

 **Gracias por leer :) En el próximo capi pondre´más Swanqueen, es que Cora es una chupa cámaras xD**


	3. Chapter 3 La Shipmaker

**Hola! Gracias a todos por las reviews, y seguimiento en general. He de confesar que cuando vi que tenía comentarios de mis dos suegras casi tuve un ataque fangirl, Anto lo puede confirmar xD**

 **Hemos escuchado las peticiones sobre las covers del rap y puede que Kath y yo pensemos en algo.**

 **Como siempre, ya sabéis, este fic está inspirado y dedicado a Kath, mi hija whasapera, que siempre nos hace reír con sus reviews e ideas en general. Y a su otra madre, Anto, que me pervertió a la niña xD Y a todas las chicas del whasap cuyas personalidades robo por el arte en este fic ;)**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

 **CAPÍTULO 3. La Shipmaker**

— Hola gente linda, ¿cómo están?¿Cómo me les va? Soy su presentadora favorita, Kath y aquí se noooos… viene un nuevo programa en la Radio Swanqueen, una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón. Conmigo, mi hermana Agus.

— Buenos días, gente.

— Aguuuuus—Se escuchó gritar una voz a lo lejos—Deja de hablar que me produces dolor de cabeza.

— Ah y aquí mi abuela Diana haciéndole el bullying a mi hermana Agus. —Aclaró Kath. —Lo primero, queremos agradecerles por sus comentarios sobre el programa de ayer. Tenemos varias peticiones. Agus, ¿quieres leer?

— Sí. Aquí Ares nos dice: "me gustó mucho el capítulo, pero yo también quería mi nombre de armada".

— Eso está hecho, Ares de Naomi Voz Ricolina, yo te bautizo. —Dijo Kath moviendo el micro en forma de espada de caballero. —Más comentarios, Agus.

— Dani nos dice: quiero volver para chingarme a Cora. —Leyó Agus.

— Ah, eso sí que no, querido oyente. Cora es para mí y only for me. Así que a la cola para Cora, ¿lo pillan?

— Tenemos más comentarios. —Siguió Agus. — Uno que acaba de llegar y dice: "Agus cállate ya, tienes la voz de tu madre la innombrable, y deja hablar a mi nieta favorita. Atentamente, la abuela Diana. Pd: es broma, Agus, yo te quiero. Pd2: no, en realidad, no xD"

— Bueno, gracias a los que dejaron sus mensajes vía whasap a través del 696969696. Teléfono elegido por mamá Anto. —Aclaró Kath. —Y también a todos aquellos que nos siguen a través de las redes sociales. En Facebook: Radio SwanQueen fan's club, en twitter con el hashtag #YoTambiénMeTrincaríaACoraSiSeDejase #CoraEstáComoEllaQuiereYNoComoDiosManda #CoraQuiereConTodosMenosConLaEmbajadora.

— Y en la página web: perrasporcora punto com tenemos más mensajes. —Siguió leyendo Agus.— Nos dice _gencastrom09_ : "Me encantó. Sos una genia"

— Ya…eh, obvio querida. Hablas de Kath HashtagGirl. _Kyko-chan_ nos dice "Me ha sacado un buen de risas. Muy chistoso y quiero más"…No me seas exigente amigo, aquí tenemos Radio Swanqueen para mucho. Dale, Agus.

— _Nhmy_ nos dice: "espero que Kath y la llama Trol no mueran de un orgasmo fulminante. No paro de reír con tu programa. Pero Ares tirándole los tejos a todo el mundo…o sea, no se puede destruir Araomi." Tranquila, oyente sin identificar que sabemos que es Naomi, Ares es toda tuya. —Concluyó Agus.

— Ya por aquí tenemos a _Evil Dork_ que nos dice que lo echaron de clase por reírse con nuestro programa. O sea… no nos hacemos responsables de las risas. Tampoco si alguien se ahoga escuchando. Somos una radio demasiado pobre, weon. Pero calidad papa, eso sí. Y _Tink-Solcha_ que nos pide un cover de la Battle Rap. Próximamente en sus mejores tiendas de discos con mi melodiosa voz. Y ya por último, queridos oyentes. —Kath se aclaró la voz. —Leerles el comentario de una tal _Dark Burpy_ , que bello nombre, que nos dice "Esa comentadora Kath es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, me encanta tu voz, muero escuchándote. Tus madres deberían subirte la paga. Atentamente Kath…digo Dark Burpy, ¿quién escuchó lo contrario? Nadie" Obvio que no era yo dejándome un comentario a mí misma para decirme lo buena que soy…

— Ya…claro. —Dijo Agus. —En fin, no podemos leer todos sus comentarios. Porque somos una radio muy pobre… y no nos pagan para tanto. Pero síganos y dejen más comentarios. Los que más nos alaben saldrán otro día.

— Ya, Agus, no aproveches. Eso me lo pedí yo.

Kath la miró mientras recogía sus papeles.

— Bueno, amigos, y empecemos con lo bueno. Hoy tenemos a un copresentador y buen amigo mío, mi querido, Llama Trol. ¿Cómo andas Llama?

— Pues mal porque no tengo pies. —Le contestó la Llama.

— Ay, ya sé. Me refería a cómo estás.—Especificó Kath.

— Oh, estoy enamorado.—La voz de la Llama se volvió melosa.—Mi querido Olaf, ¡te quieroooo!

— ¿Olaf? —Preguntó Kath.

— Sí. —Contestó la Llama Trol.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí.

— Anda. —Kath se rascó la cabeza pensando. —Entonces, ¿es que eres gay?

— Pff…Kath, soy una llama, no tengo sexo definido. Obvio.

— Ah claro, claro.

— Y estoy enamorado de Olaf, es el amor de mi vida.

— Agh, Llama Trol suenas igual que mamá Anto. —Le dijo Kath.

— Obvio, estuvimos casados.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Ruido del público confuso.

— Fue una noche loca en las Vegas, sí. Pero ella lo aprendió todo de mí.

 ** _En otro lugar, fuera de la emisora de radio…_**

— Así que en las Vegas con la Llama Trol, ¿huh? —Laura se cruzo de brazos.

— Mmm, cariño, amor, vida mía. —Balbuceó Antonella. —No es lo que parece. Fue una noche nada más.

— Ajá.

— Te lo juro. —Antonella se puso una mano en el pecho solemne.

— ¿Igual que me juraste que este era tu primer matrimonio? —Preguntó Laura.

— Mmm…¿sí? —Antonella se quedó inmóvil viendo como su mujer ponía los ojos en blanco y se marchaba. —Amor, espera, si yo nos shippeo a muerte, Lauranto forever. ¡Espera! —Y salió corriendo tras ella.

 ** _Volviendo a la emisora de radio…_**

— Sí, amigos, no escuchen la radio cuando vengan viejos amantes a hablar en ella.—Dijo Kath. —Hemos echado a la Llama Trol por hoy porque se ponía re cursi y mi presupuesto del programa no cubre la insulina. Así que sigamos. Hoy tenemos un invitado muy especial. Testigo de lo que hemos llamado "Pasiones en Narnia". El señor…¿Manolo Escobar? —Kath volvió a leer—¿Este no era un cantante español que ya falleció? O sea, que es un fantasma. ¡Que alguien me explique cómo tenemos un presupuesto para traer a un famoso extranjero fantasma pero no para donas en el estudio!

— Sí tenemos donas en el estudio. —Dijo Agus. —Es que Diana se las come todas antes de que nos dé tiempo a verlas.

— ¡CÁLLATE AGUS! —Se la escuchó gritar.

— Ah, comprendo. —Dijo Kath. —Abuela glotona. Bien, señor Manolo Escobar…

— Am.. no, no. Yo soy Manolo Escoba. Escoba de profesión y cantante aficionado. Manolo Escobar me robó el nombre y la canción. Era así: " _mi cubo no lo dejaron al lado de la fregona, ¿ande andará mi cubo, ande andará mi cubo?"_

Kath se quedó mirando a la escoba con pajarita sentada a su lado. No le pagaban suficiente, definitivamente.

— Um… vale, señor Escoba. Entonces ¿usted trabaja en el ayuntamiento?

— Así es, barro los pasillos del primero piso. —Confirmó Manolo Escoba.

— Y estaba en el armario en el momento "Narnia".

— Sí, así es, de mango presente. —Dijo Escoba.

— Pues cuéntenos, cuéntenos. Nuestros oyentes quieren saber. ¿Le dio Emma tren eléctrico a Regina o aún van a carbón? Y cuando digo tren me refiero, ya saben, trece trece sesenta y nueve duro contra el muro, lento contra el pavimento, macizo contra el piso, fuerte contra el puente. Y si no me entendieron es porque son Blancanieves.

— Pues lo que pasó fue lo siguiente…

 ** _El día anterior, en el armario del Ayuntamiento…_**

Regina se había quedado pegada a Emma, la rubia se encontraba pegada a la pared, sintiendo el rugoso tacto arañando su espalda.

— Dime, Emma, ¿acaso estás celosa de mi nueva secretaria?—Dijo Regina.

— ¿Yo? Nada. No. Por supuesto que no. Absolutamente no. Para nada…o sea, no.

— ¿Estás segura?

— No…Digo sí, absolutamente.

La mano de Regina fue paseando perezosamente por el camino de botones de la camisa de Emma desde su vientre hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

— ¿De verdad, de la buena?—Susurró Regina.

— Um…ajá.

— Pues si no estás celosa, Emma. —Siguió la antigua reina sugerente.—Entonces, ayúdame a abrir esta maldita puerta y deja de mirarme el culo cada vez que yo lo intento. —Terminó la alcaldesa.

— ¿Qué? ¿El culo? ¿Yo?...No sé de qué hablas.

— Ya, claro, ahora me dirás que no es lo que miras embobada cada vez que me doy la vuelta y te encuentro con la mirada perdida.

— Pues no. —Dijo Emma cual niña.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿qué miras? —Le preguntó Regina.

— Pues miro…um… miro esa escoba.

Entonces fue cuando Emma me cogió, a mí, Manolo Escoba, la escoba más hermosa de las escobas de mi pueblo (me lo decía mi mamá, que trabajaba de fregona, que decía que mi hermano el plumero tenía mucha pluma).

— ¿Una escoba? ¿Quieres decirme que te embobas mirando una escoba? —Le preguntó Regina.

— Pues claro, tú no. O sea… um, qué ganas de limpiar, ya sabes, si yo tuviera una escoba cuántas cosas barrería.—Dijo Emma mirando a todos los lados sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué barrerías?

— Um…pues primero…lo que haría yo primero, barrería yo el dinero que se queda escondido por todo el ayuntamiento.—Regina la miró sin comprender nada, levantando su infame ceja.

— ¿Estás diciendo que hay corrupción en mi ayuntamiento?

— Um…¿no? Es que necesito suelto para las…lavadoras de Granny's.

Mientras Emma seguía barriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

— Está bien, Emma, ya puedes dejar la escoba.

— ¿Me crees? —Dijo la Sheriff esperanzada.

— No, pero me da demasiada pena esa escoba como para prolongar su sufrimiento en tus manos.

— Eh—Se quejó la rubia. —Yo limpio muy bien.

— ¿Ah sí? —Preguntó Regina.

— Sí. —Afirmó Emma encogiéndose de brazos cual niña.

— ¿Y quién limpia en tu casa? —Preguntó de nuevo la alcaldesa.

— Mimadre…—Pero Emma habló demasiado rápido y bajo como para que la comprendiera ningún oído humano.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Mi madre! Sí, vale. Pero no es justo, es que ella tiene una horda de animales que limpian los platos con la lengua cuando empieza a cantar.

— Ya…seguro que es solo por eso. Así que, ahora que ya hemos establecido que tus técnicas de limpieza son nulas y —remarcó la antigua reina—que me miras el culo, intentemos salir de aquí de una vez.

— ¿Por qué no haces esa cosa del humo morado?

— Lo intento. —Dijo Regina. —¿Crees que seguiría aquí contigo, tu escoba y tu insulsa charla si hubiera podido teletransportarme. Pero debe de haber algún hechizo en la puerta. Esto me huele mal.

— Ey—protestó de nuevo la Sheriff. —Que hoy me he duchado.

— No seas idiota, me refiero a que parece una trampa y lleva la firma de mi madre. Lo único que no entiendo es qué interés tendría Cora en encerrarme contigo en un armario.

— ¿No quería buscar a una nueva alma gemela para ti?

— Sí, ¿y qué tiene eso que ver? Creyó que este armario me llevaría a Narnia, el paraíso de los solteros, ¿eso me quieres decir?

— No… um…digo que, quizás…—Comenzó Emma antes de trabarse.

— ¿Sí?

— Quizás lo que tu madre quería…—Volvió quedarse callada.

— ¿Sí?

— Quizás tu madre quería…—Por un momento casi parecía que iba a decir algo interesante, que de una vez iba a decidirse y declararse, que iba a tomarla de los hombros y darle duro contra el muro (bueno quizás no tanto, pero ya me entienden). La tensión sexual estaba en el aire. Pero no. Suspiró—¿Quizás solo ha pensado que deberías aprender técnicas de limpieza…para buscar un nuevo pretendiente?

— Eso es ridículo. ¿Acaso me has tomado por Blancanieves? No pienso ponerme a limpiar cantando hasta que llegue un príncipe azul despistado.

Regina soltó aire exasperada. Emma estaba tan cerca de ella que pudo sentir cómo su suspiro movía sus cabellos.

— Es inútil Emma, está claro que yo no estoy hecha para el amor. Mi primer amor murió. Mi alma gemela ha dejado embarazada a mi medio hermana perdida. Si no fuera una antigua Reina Malvada y ya supiera que soy un personaje de cuento, pensaría muy seriamente si mi vida no está sacada de alguna enredada telenovela.

— No creo que sea cierto Regina. Yo creo que todavía tienes una gran oportunidad para el amor. Creo que está esperándote y que, cuando la encuentres y te des cuenta de que es lo que siempre has estado buscando sabrás que es tu final feliz.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— De verdad de la buena.

Y la reina y la salvadora se miraron fijamente a los ojos y…

¡Pausa publicitaria amigos! Sí, no nos maten, somos una radio muy pobre.

 **El estreno que todos estaban esperando. De los creadores de "Fran bendito seas entre las mujeres" y "El Fontanero, su mujer y otras cosas del meter", Twins SQ productions, presenta** ** _Lauranto_** **, una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo. Advertencia: Llevar pasta dental, hilo dental, enjuague bucal e insulina para el exceso de caries y diabetes. Próximamente en cines.**

Y aquí estamos de nuevo con la programación amigos. Como decíamos. La reina y la salvadora se miraron fijamente a los ojos y, justo en aquel momento, Emma se aferró a la puerta para tomar impulso y lanzarse hacia los labios de Regina cuando…la puerta se abrió.

Por favor que alguien meta un audio lleno de "¡Noooo, no please, no!" My por shipper heart.

— ¡Emma! Lo has logrado. —Exclamó Regina ajena a la decepción generalizada provocada por la torpeza de Emma. (Emma esta te la guardamos ¬.¬')

— Um…sí, claro, estaba todo pensado.

— Vamos, hay que encontrar a mi madre. Temo que nos haya encerrado solo para poder hacer de las suyas en el pueblo. Espero que no se haya vuelto demasiado loca. Tiene cierta tendencia a, ya sabes, arrancar corazones de cuajo.

— Ajá. Solo dame un momento para disfrutar de que vamos a salir juntas del armario.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Nada, nada.

Salieron corriendo. Pero lo que ni Regina, ni mucho menos Emma cuya mente seguía atascada en la idea de darle duro contra el muro a Regina, podía sospechar era lo que encontraría en Grannys. Según testigos de cualidad (no que yo estuviera en aquel momento de vicio y perversión absoluta, eh mami) lo que pasó fue:

Por un lado, Granny y Cora cantando a coro en el karaoke.

— Cora, eres una tía de puta madre. —Dijo la abuelita.

— Eugenia, creo que este es el nacimiento de un nuevo ship. Corany, ¿qué me dices?

— Ah mis brazos amiga.

Por si ver a Granny y a Cora abrazarse no hubiera sido lo suficientemente raro, por otro lado teníamos a Ruby acercándose peligrosamente a Lu.

— Ey, morena, ¿estás sola? —Le dijo. Hasta que apareció Diana.

— A mi mujer ni acercarte, Caperucita.

Uuuh. En una esquina del cuadrilátero con el pelo rubio y una camiseta de Harry Potter, Diana La Gata a Motor. VS. Ruby la perra loba. Compren sus entradas amigos, próximamente en la radio. Para comprarlas búsquenme. Soy la sexy del pueblo, no hay pérdida.

Y, mi parta favorita, admitámoslo, mi querido Llama Trol, mi llamita, mi tronco, colega, compadre de fatigas y perseguidor de faldas…¡enamorado de Olaf!

— Dime, dime por favor, Llama Trol, ¿por qué Olaf?...Sí, he readmitido a la Llama al estudio de la radio mientras se comporte como la llama cool que es.

— No sé, Kath. Olaf es todo lo que siempre he soñado. Yo soy tan ardiente, tan caliente, tan apasionado…y él, con su frialdad, me calma y me relaja. Admitámoslo, mi matrimonio con Anto no tenía futuro. Sé que ella aún no lo supera, pero fue lo mejor. O sea, los dos éramos como demasiado ardientes para estar juntos. La idea loca que no se le ocurría a uno, se le ocurría a otro y no había nadie que nos detuviese. Anto por ejemplo, siempre quería saltar de sitios: en paracaídas, de puentes, de trenes…

— Sí, mamá Anto tiene esa afición…

— Pero con Olaf es distinto, él templa mis calores. Además, los opuestos se atraen.—Dijo la Llama Trol.

— Sí, pero ¿cómo…ya sabes…cómo haréis lo del muro? —Preguntó Kath.

— ¿Pintar?

— No.

— ¿Redecorar?

— No.

— ¿Derribar?

— ¡No! Darle duro contra el muro

— No quiero pegar a mi queridísimo Olaf contra un muro. Bruta.

— Arg, a ver si me entiendes. Que cómo planeas probar su fruta prohibida helada; como le darás lento contra el pavimento; cómo le darás tren eléctrico.

La Llama Trol miró a todos los lados.

— Esta mujer se ha vuelto loca.

— En fin queridos oyentes, el amor ha atontado a mi querida Llama Trol temporalmente, así que sigamos con lo que pasaba en Granny's.

— Oh, espera. —Gritó la Llama.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Kath exasperada.

— Cora me ha dicho que anuncie que vendemos camisetas. Ya sabes, por eso de tener que mantenernos hasta que volvamos al averno. Dice que Regina no le da dinero para el casino pero que no dijera eso. Así que no lo he dicho. Pero compren ya su camiseta. Tenemos para todos los gustos. Está la camiseta de "Yo estuve en el Averno y volví para contarlo", "Yo también tendré un nieto guisante", "SEXO GRATIS…Ahora que tengo tu atención: Viva la Swanqueen". Solo por tiempo limitado, que será hasta que Cora tenga bastante para el casino.

— Muy bonito. Pero volvamos a Granny's, nuestro enviado especial nos cuenta. Y por enviado, me refiero a todo el pueblo.

 ** _Unas horas atrás en Granny's…_**

El silencio inundó la sala en el momento en el que Regina entró por la puerta. Emma la seguía, por cierto. Pero nadie se fijó demasiado en ella al darse cuenta de la bola de fuego que adornaba la mano de la antigua reina.

— Regina, hija querida. —Dijo Cora acercándose a ella despacio.

— Madre, ¿qué demonios te propones?

— Hija, yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

— ¿Metiéndome en un armario? —Gritó Regina.

— ¡No! Sacándote de él. —Le contestó Cora y ahí sí, ahí sí, todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos. Hasta a alguien se le cayó el helado y los hubo que escupieron el café de la boca.

— ¿Qué? —Regina miró a todos los lados sin saber qué decir. —No sé de qué me hablas.

— Hija mía, me ofendes. Soy tu madre. ¿Crees que no me fijé en cómo mirabas a las criadas que mandaba a tu cuarto?

— Mientes. —Afirmó Regina.

— ¿Ah sí? Como la vez que te encontré en el pajar con la chica que ayudaba en las cocinas.

— Se le había perdido un ganchillo del pelo y lo buscábamos.—La alcaldesa enrojecía por momentos.

— ¿Medio desnudas?

— ¡Es que hacía calor! Deja de presionarme.

— Por favor, Regina. —Cora se acercó a ella.—Haznos un favor a todos y deja ya salir tu gay.

— Eso—Se escuchó a Elsa por detrás. —¡Suéltalo! ¡Let it gooooo! —Cantó.

— Eh…—Cora se frotó un oído—Sí. Muy bonito. Pues eso, lo que ha dicho la rubia de bote.

— Esto…yo…—Regina miró a todas partes y a ninguna a la vez. Se respiraba la tensión en el aire. Yo me aferraba a mi helado de chocolate…eh y esto mamá, cuando digo yo digo…mamá Anto, eso, ella come chocolate en Granny's aunque se lo hayas prohibido ¬.¬', sí, castígala a ella.

— ¿Regina? —Se escuchó a una tentativa Emma que se acercaba a Regina.

— Yo…—Y todos nos mordimos las uñas esperando que corrieran la una a los brazos de la otra y yo pondría en este momento la canción " _I have never loved nobody like you in all my liiife"…_ Pero— No, no puedo. —Y salió corriendo.

Pinche, Regina, nos salió cobarde -.-'

Y todos nos quedamos apenados. Yo abracé a Juliano, él me abrazó. Y cuando digo yo…esto… mamá, me refiero a mamá Anto, se abraza con Juliano ¬.¬' uy, castígala, a ella sí, a ella, eh. Yo no estaba, lo recuerdo…

— Tu hija es un caso perdido. —Fue Diana la primera en acercarse a Cora. —Pero conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte.

— ¿Quién? —Cora la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Es una mujer que vive a las afueras del pueblo, es difícil que te reciba, pero tiene un poder especial. Ella nos unió a Lu y a mí, así que creo que podré conseguirte un hueco.

— ¿Y quién es esta mujer de la que hablas?

— La llaman…la Shipmaker.

— Interesante.

 ** _Lo que les costó llegar a las afueras del pueblo después…_**

— Sol Shipmaker. Ajá. Sí, la comprendo, pero ahora mismo no aceptamos más clientes, lo sentimos.

Cora esperaba frente a la mesa de la Shipmaker, la cual se movía en una silla de ejecutiva de un lado a otro con un teléfono en cada mano.

— ¿Sí? —Cada vez que Cora intentaba hablar, Sol la detenía alzando la mano.—No. No tengo tiempo.

Una secretaria vino con más teléfonos.

— Shipmaker, te llama Taylor Swift, quiere un nuevo ship.

— Dile que estoy ocupada. —Contestó Sol colgando todos sus teléfonos—DianiLu, qué placer volver a veros. ¿Y tú eres…?

— Cora Mills.

— Oh sí, te tengo en mis registros: Red Queen, Coranny, DarkQueen…

— Sí, sí. —La interrumpió Cora. —Pero he venido por mi hija, Regina. Necesita ayuda profesional.

— Pues has venido al sitio indicado. Nosotras emparejamos a DianiLu, el Brangelina del mundo fandom. —Sol las miró. —Tienes suerte de venir con ellas, podré hacerte un hueco. Dime, dime, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

— Mi hija es un caso desesperada. Está tan metida en el armario que casi vive en Narnia.—Comenzó Cora.—Quería que Emma probara su fruto prohibido.

— ¿En serio dijo eso? —Preguntó Sol.

— Palabras textuales. —Confirmaron Diana y Lu.

— ¿Y todavía no ha habido contacto carnal? —Siguió preguntando.

— Ni para un triste abrazo.

— Um…Tenéis razón. Es un caso desesperado. —Sol se levantó. —Este es un caso para Sol Shipmaker. —Dijo colocándose unas gafas de sol.

— Y Cora. —La imitó.

— Y la Llama Trol. —La imitó también. Solo los miró.

— Ya, es que…esto, yo no trabajo con brujas muertas ni trozos de fuego con vida propia.

Cora y la Llama Trol la miraron poniendo su mejor carita de cachorrito. Dos enormes ojos negros y otros dos enormes ojos… ¿de fuego? Suplicando a la vez.

— Bueno, quizás podría hacer una excepción. Supongo que podrán ser útiles unos cuantos ayudantes.

— Perfecto.—Cora silbó con fuerza. —¡Swens a sus puestos! Tenemos una nueva misión. Shipmaker te nombro Teniente oficial, dedicada a la estrategia. No temáis mundo, con mi inteligencia, mi belleza, mis conocimientos en magia…—miró a las swens que las rodeaban. —y vuestra…y todas vosotras.

— Beee—se escuchó.

— Y Juliano—Añadió Cora.

— Ejem—Se dijo.

— Y la Llama Trol…¿Alguien más? —Nadie habló. —Bueno, pues todos juntos lograremos que la misión llegue a buen puerto. A Dios pongo por testigo que Emma probará esa fruta prohibida. ¡Por el Sagrado Revolcón!

— ¡Por el Sagrado Revolcón! —La secundaron.

Y así, mis queridos oyentes, es como termina el episodio de hoy en el día en que Cora regresó del Averno. No porque no queramos hacer más, sino porque somos una radio muy pobre y pues…no me pagaron para estar más rato acá. Así que con todo mi amor me despido hasta mañana. Si quieren un nuevo capítulo no se olviden de mandar más donas a la Emisora de radio Swanqueen, 131.3 una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón. Y, por favor, envíen sus donas a prueba de abuelas glotonas. Sí, Diana, sé que te las comiste tú ¬.¬'

Y esta ha sido la entrega laputaostia de esta su radio. Y se despide su amada presentadora Kaaath.

PD: Intenten no morir sin escuchar mi voz unas horas.

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Operación Llama Queen

**Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado mucho, pero comprendedme, en estas últimas semanas me ha pasado de todo. Comencé la universidad, se me estropeó el ordenador, me puse enferma, me pusieron un examen...**

 **Pero lo importante es que traigo un capítulo hoy extralargo para disculparme xD**

 **Como siempre, dedicado a mi hija Kath narradora y creadora de muchas ideas. Hoy también especialmente a mis suegras, especial gracias a Diana por pasarme la letra de sus canciones y a mi musa :)**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **CAPÍTULO 4. Operación Llama Queen**

—Hola, hola mis queridos. ¿Cómo están?¿Cómo me les va? Sí, soy yo, su querida y favorita presentadora de todos los tiempos Kaaaath…yo misma. Y mi hermana Agus.

—Buu fuera Agus.

—Y mi abuela Diana haciendo su bullying. Y están escuchando su Radio Swanqueen una radio que te toca, y no necesariamente el corazón…El caso, el caso mis queridos. Imagino que me habrán echado de menos y ¿cómo no? Pues estuvimos varios días sin programa y es que, mis queridos, no me creerán lo que vengo a contarles. Y es que pasó de todo esta semana, incluyendo el aniversario de mis mamás y mamá Anto y mamá Laura nos echaron de la casa casino para vivir su vicio libremente como perras en celo sí, señor. Duro contra el muro, lento contra el pavimento y bien macizo contra el piso…y eh…como que espero que contrataran a un equipo de limpieza que desinfectase bien o no podré volver a caminar descalza sin pensar en cosas sucias de mis mamás por ninguna superficie de la casa. Pinches viciosas… Y bueno, pues qué Cora vida (si me entendieron son como dioses) que fuimos a parar al nuevo hotel cinco estrellas que se nos montó la Cora y su fiel amigo la Llama Trol para su estancia en Storybrooke. Sí, nadie quería acogerlos en sus casas, desconfiados…¬.¬

—Kath—Dijo Agus. —Tú tampoco la acogiste. —Le recordó.

—Ah, pero yo le hice el ofrecimiento.

—¿Ah sí?

—Ah, pues claro. Le ofrecí mi cama, pero no aceptó.

—Comprendo.

—Bueno, pues como les decía. Nuestras mamás nos echaron de casa porque son unas pinches viciosas por su aniversario y pues como que Agus y yo no teníamos para presupuesto para llevarnos la radio allí, no pudimos hacer el programa.

—Kath. —Le dijo Agus. —Sí que había equipo de radio en el hotel, es que te la pasaste en el spa.

—Eh…esto…¡Abuela Diana, Agus se comió tus donas! —Gritó Kath.

—¡Aguuuus! Devuélveme mis donas.

Y así, Agus, culpable con sus donas en la mano, salió corriendo antes de que Diana apareciera por el estudio y Kath le señalara el camino por el que había huido su hermana.

—En fin, queridos, parece que el programa de hoy lo haré en solitario porque mi hermana Agus no sabía lo que decía. Qué iba a estar en el spa. Me pasé toda la semana de trabajo de investigación para poder haceros hoy un súper programa especial con todo lo que pasó en el hotel. Les habla Gato…digo Kath, que me vuelvo políglota, y esta es su radio preferida, 131.3, Radio Swanqueen, una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón. Así que queridos, siéntense y relajen la pepa, dejen que mi voz los extasíe hasta orgasmar y pongámonos con la historia que nos ocupa.

Sol Shipmaker se había unido a las filas Swen y fueron días duros, días de desolación. Regina se había encerrado en su armario tan profundamente que era más probable que saliese con el fauno de Narnia que con Emma. Pero ah, me niego a compartir a mi reina con un animal con patas y cuernos…

—Beee. —Se escuchó.

—Con un animal con patas y cuernos que no sea Juliano, por supuesto.

(En realidad no, pero si no lo digo se enfadará y es el que pincha los anuncios, soy una vendida no me miren. Pero no me pagan para todo el trabajo que da una radio. ¿Qué digo? No me pagan siquiera… Cora vida esta ¬.¬')

Así que teníamos una misión, un propósito, un objetivo en la vida. Éramos soldados y Swanqueen era la armada que servíamos y Cora nuestra gloriosa líder.

Durante días todas nos pusimos en forma. (Juliano pínchame "The Eye of the tiger")

Oh sí, perras *se pone gafas de sol*

En alguna lejana explanada de Storybrooke que los guionistas debieron inventar solo para nosotras, todas las Swens nos reunimos ataviadas con nuestras mejores galas militares, gorros, botas de cuero, gafas de sol. Oh yeah… y como no podía faltar, las rallas en la cara de los colores de la ropa militar que oye no sé para qué sirven pero son tan cool.

Cora apareció de la nada mientras las demás hablábamos. Hasta mi querida Llama Trol se había vestido para la ocasión con una cinta en el pelo…um…cabeza de fuego. Lo que sea.

—¡Firmes! —Gritó.

Y todas nos paramos en el sitio con los ojos abiertos como platos esperando saber qué pasaba.

—Esto no es un juego, Swens, —siguió— Tenemos una misión muy concreta. El mundo depende de nosotras.

—Eh Cora, ¿no crees que decir el "mundo" es exagerar un poquito? —Dijo la Llama Trol.

—Bueno pues… el mundo del sexo. Y si no hacemos nada las frutas prohibidas se secarán antes de que Regina salga por propia voluntad del armario, a este ritmo. Esto no es un juego, Swens. No descansaremos, no dormiremos, no comeremos, no…

—Ey, ya, ya, ya Cora. No me quites más vicios de la lista. —Dijo Anto temiendo que lo siguiente fuera su pasatiempo favorito con mamá Laura.

—No seáis pinches viciosas. —Añadió Cora. —Nuestra prioridad ahora es unir a Emma y Regina en Sagrado Revolcón. Para ello contamos con una experta en la materia, Sol Shipmaker. Cuéntanos, ¿qué sabes?

—Sé que estas dos necesitan un meneo pero bueno. Tanto subtexto oculto va a rompernos las neuronas pensando en todo el sexo mental que estarán teniendo. Así que sí, esto necesitará de mano dura y nuestras mejores armas. Swens, tenemos que entrenar, tenemos que trabajar, aprender a ser sutiles (Anto sé que lo tendrás difícil, pero ante la duda haz lo que haga Laura…y no es nada sexual ¬.¬) Así que ataros las botas, apretaros el traje de cosplay y los pins swanqueen, porque empezamos.

 _(Sigue la Intro de "Eye of the Tiger")_

Y mis queridos oyentes, qué Cora vida, ahora más que nunca. Nos hicieron, correr, subir escaleras, rodar cual croqueta mal rebozada para entregar flores a una reina esquiva.

Diana fue especialmente buena en lo de pelear contra veinte hombres alegres para alejar a la competencia. Al principio estaba como que pasaba, muy concentrada en sus donas, hasta que los hombres que Cora había contratado se acercaron a Lu y fue como Kung Fu panda versión rubia. Los hombres acabaron en el suelo sin saber qué había pasado y las donas en su boca y ella así como, así como ¬.¬ cuidadito con mi mujer…

Anto destacó en lo de escalar a la casa de Regina para dejar regalos sorpresa. Y vengo a quejarme del mundo que por qué no saqué el lado ninja de mi madre que podía trepar a un tercer piso y dejar unos bombones de chocolate, y lo peor, robar dichos bombones, sin que nadie lo notara.

Así cuando bajó de casa de Regina con un puñado de bombones en la mano y otro en la boca yo me acerqué.

—Vaya, mamá, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —Le pregunté.

—¿No te he contado que tu madre vivía en un séptimo piso cuando la conocí y sus padres no estaban muy contentos de que fuera a verla? Aprendí a trepar entonces.

—Ah, ya veo, ya veo. —Entonces, me fijé algo mejor. —¿Y también fue entonces cuando aprendiste a robar ropa interior de encaje sexy de mujer?

Mamá Laura que pasaba justamente por mi lado, ya ven que pinche casualidad, se fijó en el sujetador rojo pasión que sobresalía del bolsillo del pantalón de mamá Anto y se cruzó de brazos. La cara de mamá Anto se quedó pálida y se le cayeron los bombones, que yo recogí por no desperdiciarlos, ya ven qué lástima.

—Um, cariño, amor, cielo, no es lo que parece. —Dijo mamá Anto. —Lo he cogido para ti. —Mamá Laura levantó una ceja en señal de que no le gustaba la respuesta…—¿Para mí?... —Tampoco colaba. —¿Para Juliano?

Y mamá Laura se fue y mamá Anto la siguió como loca. Guajajaja eso les pasa por sacarme de casa una semana entera para sus perversiones e.e…Digo, digo, vaya qué mala suerte esta mamá Anto u.u.

Maite intentó perfeccionar su arte de lanzar postales románticas, pero lo suyo resultó ser enviar cartitas con pájaros amaestrados por Blancanieves.

Y mi querida Llama Trol que seguía dando órdenes se encontraba en una de las veces saltando a la cuerda para…pues no sé para qué, pero le mando la Shipmaker, y justo fue pasar Olaf por su lado y se lo quedó mirando. (Y ahí, "Eye of the Tiger" cambió por un sonido de banda celestial, oh de veras Juliano, ¿qué música me pinchas? Ponme un algo más movido, más de duro contra el muro *Suena "Let's get i ton" de Marvin Gaye* e.e yeah pinche, ahí, ahí me entiendes)

El caso es que la Llama Trol estaba concentrado en la cuerda cuando Olaf pasó por su lado y…Let's get it on… se vino a tropezar, y dale que una llama rodando alrededor de una cuerda no es lo más seguro del mundo y todo…ardió un poquito y no tuvo nada que ver con mis madres pinches viciosas. Si no que todo ardió, pero ardió más que en el videoclip de Taylor Swift. Ardió más que Troya. Ardió más que el mismísimo Averno (y la Embajadora salió de la nada para decir que estaba ardiente, pero no tanto como Cora) Sí, ya cállate Embajadora, aún no te perdonamos por pendeja ¬.¬ #CoraQuiereConTodosMenosConLaEmbajadora…

En fin… tres extintores después y una Elsa toda emocionada gritando "déjame que voy, suéltame, suéltameeee" cual niña poseída a lo exorcista…

—Sí, Swens. Ha sido duro, pero sé que están preparadas para esto. Tenemos que lograrlo—Dijo Cora.

—Mi capitana.

—¿Sí Granny?

—Nos llegan noticias de Storybrooke. Hay movimiento. Parece que Regina ha invitado a Robin a una cena romántica.

—Muy bien, Swens, este es el momento que estábamos esperando. Vuestro entrenamiento será puesto a prueba. Hemos tenido poco tiempo pero confío en que estáis preparadas. Lleváis toda la vida esperando este momento. El mundo…del sexo, depende de nosotras. Así que salid ahí y no descanséis hasta que Regina y Emma sean cannon. ¿Me habéis entendido?

—Sí, señora. —Gritamos todas.

—¿Qué queremos?

—¡Swanqueen Cannon!

—¿Cuándo lo queremos?

—¡Ya!

—¿Dónde lo queremos?

—En la cama…en el escritorio… en el despacho…en el coche.

Cora se frotó la frente.

—Siempre nos atascamos en la misma parte. En fin, Swens, ¡por el Sagrado Revolcón!

—¡Por el Sagrado Revolcón!

Todas nos movimos, y fue cuando la Llama Trol se acercó para hablar con Cora.

—Pero Cora, ¿qué haremos con Emma? ¿Cómo lograremos que cumpla su parte del plan?

—Oh, llama descreída, déjame a mí, sé exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer.

 **Unos minutos después en la comisaría…**

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—Decía Emma.

—Oh, lo digo completamente en serio. —Dijo Cora. —Soy de otro mundo y en mi mundo las cosas se hacían de manera determinada.

—Sí, pero Cora…

—Ni peros ni peras. En el mundo del que Regina y yo procedemos dos personas contraían matrimonio antes de tener un hijo.

—Ya, pero…

—Regina y tú tenéis un hijo, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y me estás diciendo que no piensas cumplir con tus obligaciones para con mi hija y vuestro hijo?

—No digo eso señora, pero…

—¿Es o no es tu hijo Henry?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Quieres ocuparte de él?

—Sí.

—¿Eres una mujer de honor Emma Swan?

—Sí…sí, eso creo.

—Entonces, debes casarte con mi hija, no queda otra solución para que su honor quede intacto.

—Pe…pero…

—¿Acaso no te preocupa el honor de Regina y Henry?

—¿Eh? No, digo sí, claro que me preocupa, pero…

—Entonces, está decidido. Os casaréis en primavera, es una época estupenda para una boda.

—¿Bo…boda?

—Y habrá un banquete. Juliano será el encargado de la música por supuesto, y tendremos un decorado con Llamas, por la Llama Trol, lo veo todo. Está claro.

—¿Bo…boda con fuego?

—Y un musical. Y pétalos de rosa cayendo del cielo, mariposas por el aire, el atardecer de fondo…

—Eh…Cora, ¿tú plan incluía matar a Emma de miedo? —Le preguntó la Llama Trol.

—No digas tonterías, claro que no.

—Ah bien, porque está a punto de desmayarse.

Ahí fue cuando Cora se giró hacia la que esperaba que fuera su futura nuera para encontrarla completamente pálida, con las manos en el pecho y susurrando "boda" como si fuera una especie de mantra raro.

Cora la tomó por los hombros y le atizó dos bofetadas.

—Emma reacciona. —Dijo mientras la golpeaba.

—Sí, sí ya reacciono. —Dijo, pero Cora siguió con su empeño.

—Despierta, Emma, despierta. Te necesito para tener más nietos.

—¡Estoy despier…! ¿Cómo que más nietos?

—Emma, vuelve con nosotros. —Siguió gritando Cora.

—Por Dios, Cora—Emma la detuvo reteniéndola por las muñecas— Estoy despierta, deja ya de pegarme.

—Vale, vale. Qué sensible. Hay gente que no sabe aguantar un par de golpecitos…

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Tú solo ves esta noche a esta dirección—Emma tomó un papel que Cora le tendía. —Todo lo demás está controlado.

Y Cora y la Llama Trol desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro y fue cuando Emma miró la dirección.

—Pero…aquí no hay nada. Esto es un trozo de bosque. ¡Cora! ¿Cora?

 **Y ahora, una parada para los mensajes de nuestros patrocinadores. Y por patrocinadores me refiero a mis mamás que me dan la paga y me dicen que felicite a mi hermana Agus que hoy es su cumpleaños. Así que felicidades, Agus. Y para celebrarlo, ¿por qué no me invitas a esa fiesta del incesto que tienes con mi otra hermana eh? *llora bajo la lluvia porque la marginaron sus hermanas* Pero sabes qué, no pasa nada porque me pido ir de incesto con la abuela Maite, oh sí, perras, Kaite es cannon. Y um… felicidades Agus.**

Aquí fue cuando nuestras madres nos echaron de casa para sus perversiones, perversas, quién sabe. Yo desde luego prefiero no saber, a menos claro que me inviten e.e

Y yo me encontraba solita caminando bajo la lluvia perdida *forever alone*, cuando me encontré con Cora en el bosque. Uuu era una señal, sí, sí, :3 Juliano, ponme "Let's get it on"…

—Kath, ¿qué haces aquí?

O no.

—Me sacaron de casa para hacer sitio a mis pinches madres viciosas. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Estoy creando el escenario, por supuesto. Resulta que nadie ha querido acogerme en su casa mientras estoy aquí. Ni siquiera mi hija que dice que necesita espacio para sus "cosas"… Espero que se refiera a sexo porque si no, no sé qué clase de hija crié.

—Uuuh otra pinche viciosa, ¿qué dan de comer en Granny's para que en este pueblo acaben todos igual?

—No sé ni me importa. Pero vamos a lo importante. Aquí crearemos mi gran Hotel con spa y restaurante, estás invitada a quedarme. ¿Solo me falta saber cómo lo podemos llamar?

—Tengo una pequeña idea. Y digamos que esta noche Robin y Regina vienen a cenar aquí y tenemos una pequeña actividad sorpresa…

—Te escucho.

Y así, queridos oyentes, dejadme resumir, Cora invitó a Regina y a Robin a cenar en su gran hotel y digamos que Regina creyó, no sabemos bien por qué, que era la manera en la que Cora pensaba disculparse por intentar liarla con Emma en un armario y mostrar su apoyo a su relación con Robin.

Y digamos que todo el pueblo fue invitado a la gran inauguración.

Y digamos que recibieron una pequeña invitación con letra muy, muy chiquita que nadie leyó.

Y allí, en el escenario frente al gran hotel estaba yo, vestida para matar, sexy, sexy y lo que le sigue. Frente a mí, los habitantes de Storybrook. En el centro, en una mesa con velitas, muy cuco, muy bonito todo, estaban Robin y Regina.

—Mis queridos todos, sí, soy yo, su querida presentadora de Radio Swanqueen, y si no saben de quién les hablo, entonces… me iré a llorar bajo la lluvia yo sola. Pero antes, prepárense todos, porque les presento, a la única bruja que estuvo en el Averno y volvió para contarlo. A la Reina que ha roto más corazones y no hablo en metáfora. Ha estrujado corazones, ha levantado las pasiones en medio mundo, ha rapeado, ha asesinado, ha enamorado. La gran, la única y extraordinaria…Coooora Miiiills.

De la nada apareció Cora, imponente en un impresionante traje rojo.

—Gracias, gracias a todos. —Dijo Cora saludando. —Y bienvenidos a la inauguración de mi nuevo hogar, el lugar de moda de Storybrooke. El Hotel Averno. —Dos enormes columnas de fuego salieron envolviéndola. —Bien mis queridos, como todos saben yo fui reina en otros tiempos. Y mi hija, aquí presente, también lo fue.

—Ejem.

—Perdón, lo es. Así que para celebrar la inauguración he pensado en un pequeño homenaje. Y es que hoy, mis queridos amigos, todos seremos reinas. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a…todos.

Cora chasqueó los dedos y de pronto todos los hombres de la sala eran reinas, sí, pero no cualquier reina. Eran todas unas Drag Queen. Y he de admitir que a Robin no le quedaban nada mal los tacones.

—¡Madre! —Se escuchó gritar.

Pero fue interrumpida por la Llama Trol, vestido por supuesto con un precioso traje azul con demasiada purpurina para ser soportada por el ojo humano y unos tacones que sinceramente no sé bien dónde llevaba puestos.

—Yo creía que no me gustaría esta idea, pero sinceramente, ¡estoy fabuloso! Vamos, todas mis reinas, yo soy la Llama Trol, pero hoy, para todos vosotros, seré la Llama Queen. Y vamos a bailar.

Otro chasqueo de dedos y la música salió de la nada.

" _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

 _See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

Otro chasqueo y todos los hombres de la sala, se movieron sin control de sus cuerpos para ponerse a bailar en el escenario.

 _Friday night and the lights are low_

 _Looking out for the place to go_

 _Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

 _You come in a King_

 _Anybody could be that guy_

 _Night is young and the music's high_

 _With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

 _You're in the mood for a dance_

 _And when you get the chance_

Y cuando digo todos, digo TO DOS. Garfio iba de rojo con una peluca rubia que no combinaba nada con su barba, hay que decirlo. Robin, como decía, con unos tacones divinos y sí, el verde era su color, aunque espero por el bien de Zelena que en la cama se mueva mejor que la pista. De Gold no quiero hablar…mentira sí quiero, el dorado era su color, oh my god, mi pobre kokoro no puede con tanto, hasta los labios iban pintados de dorado.

¿Y qué decir de todos los enanitos vestidos con purpurina y tacones? La vida era bella, queridos oyentes.

 _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

 _Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

 _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

 _See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

¿Y era una palmada en el culo eso que le vi hacer a Robin mientras Little John se movía a su lado? Ya empiezo a sospechar por qué los llaman los hombres alegres. Se mueven demasiado bien en tacones como para que sea su primer baile… ya me entienden.

 _You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

 _Leave them burning and then you're gone_

 _Looking out for another, anyone will do_

 _You're in the mood for a dance_

 _And when you get the chance_

Aunque el momento en el que la Llama Trol…digo Llama Queen le empezó a lanzar besos a Olaf con movimientos insinuantes no tuvo precio, y es que hay una razón por la que las Llamas de fuego no usan tacones. Solo diré que la estatua de un cisne gigante de hielo se derritió cuando la Llama Queen intentó lanzar una pieza de ropa a modo de strip tease.

 _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

 _Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

 _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

 _See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen"_

Y el público estalló en aplausos, señoras y señores, sí señor. Eso es bailar. Muevan esos culitos, ajá, ajá…oh, ¿ya terminó? Lástima. Pero veamos, veamos. Esto lo grabé. Agus dale al zoom y veamos la cara de Regina justo en el momento en el que Robin le toca el culo por décima vez a un hombre del escenario demasiado extasiado en su estado de purpurina como para darse cuenta de que su novia lo miraba.

Y esa cara digo amigos. La cara que dice que te acabas de dar cuenta de que tu novio es más gay que tú. Ajá.

—Oye Killian, qué culo te hacen esos tacones. —se me oyó decir…¿se me oyó decir?

Pero Agus, ¿no saques el momento en el que ligo con Garfio?

—¿Por qué no? Si llegaste a casa toda contenta porque te había invitado a pasear en su barco.

—¡Katherineeeee! —Se escuchó gritar.

—Pues porque este programa lo escucha mamá Laura, por eso duh -.-'

Para una vez en la historia de este programa en la que soy yo la que puede tener una tórrida historia de amor, llegó mi hermana a contarlo. ¿Dónde está la abuela Diana cuando la necesitas?

—Ha ido a por donas.

—Oh, gracias abuela Lu. —Tapé el micro. —¿Qué les digo de que las paredes tienen oídos? Imagínense lo que oigo por las noches. Y luego mis mamás se ofenden si hablo de incesto con la abuela Maite, me sacaron locas ellas, pinches viciosas.

En fin, volvamos a la fiesta.

—Esto…Regina, lo puedo explicar. —Dijo Robin. —Verás yo…fueron muchos años en el bosque, todos solos, y los hombres tienen sus necesidades…

—Ajá.

—Y claro, pues se creó cierto vínculo de confianza…Y bueno ya dicen, que en tiempos de guerra, todo agujero es trinchera…

—Oh, por favor, Robin no me cuentes más. Ya sé que has tenido relaciones con mi hermana, no necesito que me hables de más…agujeros del bosque.

—Entonces, ¿seguimos con la cita?

Y ahí espero que Regina viera s u novio vestido con tacones y purpurina y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Por si acaso no, alguien soltó a Elsa para que gritara.

—Suelta el gay, suelta el gay, no lo puedes ya retener…

Menos mal que yo…digo alguien, la placó al instante.

—Um…mejor no Robin. Creo que tengo que pensarme mejor lo de nuestra relación.

Robin se fue y todos nos quedamos tristes…Digo, no, no chinguen, todas lo celebramos. Regina se quedó sentada sola y Cora fue con ella.

—Hija, creo que esto era una señal. Piensa de veras en lo que quieres.

 **Mientras, en algún lugar, por detrás del escenario…**

Diana, Lu, Sol la Shipmaker y su amiga invitada, Tami, alias Mulán, rodeaban a Emma.

—Todo irá bien, Emma, no temas. —Le dijo Diana. —Estás con profesionales.

—Sí, todo irá bien. —Confirmó Lu. —Ahora, oremos.

—Blue te salve Regina, llena eres de magia, la Savior es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las Queens. Y bendito sea tu escote, por siempre, Swanqueen. Cora Mills, madre de la armada, ruega por nosotras swens ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte, para que seamos cannon. Amén. —Dijeron todas.

—Ahora, a dar un buen espectáculo.

 **Volviendo con Regina y Cora…**

—Lo sé madre, pero es tan difícil—Dijo Regina. —Si tuviera al menos una señal.

—¿Y qué señal necesitas?

—No lo sé. Si supiera, al menos, qué siente Emma.

Pero sus voces fueron interrumpidas por un melodioso sonido…Mi voz.

—Y, ahora, damas y…Queens, demos la bienvenida a nuestro grupo invitado. Emma y las Suripantas.

En el escenario, las anteriormente nombradas, si es que soy de una familia de artistas. Y Emma al micrófono.

—¿Emma? —Preguntó Regina.

Pero Emma no respondió, más bien se puso a cantar.

—" _La pego de reina y la bailo piola hasta morir_

 _Movela Regi y con tu manera de vivir_

 _Anda a decirle a Henry que mande cumbia_

 _para que la Regina mueva la burra._

 _Dale reinita vení meneale_

 _Si sabes que la Emma a vos te re cabe._

 _Y muévelo, hasta abajo Mulan_

 _Sientelo. Sabemos que te encanta"_

Y bueno, puede que no fuera precisamente una letra de amor, pero ¿no me digan que no les tocó la pepa? Qué bonito.

—" _Te llamo para interrumpir tu cita con Hood._

 _No quiero que les vaya bien._

 _Actúa. Di que Henry se siente mal._

 _Disimula. Que te llama Snow y te vas._

 _Actúa. Al ladrón ponle una excusa_

 _O simplemente di la verdad._

 _Que estás ahí por despecho y que yo aún estoy en tu pechos._

 _Di la verdad y que te vas."_

Emma se giró para mirar al resto de suripantas.

—Chicas, ¿de veras creen que estas canciones van a conquistar a Regina?

—Así me conquisto Diana a mí—Dijo Lu.

—Ya pero…

—Emma.

Todas se giraron para encontrarse cara a cara con Regina.

—Esto…Emma, ¿podemos hablar?

—Um…sí, sí claro. Chicas, ¿siguen ustedes?

—Claro—Dijo Diana. —No hay problema. " _Se fugó Emma Swan de Boston city, nos dejó a todos sin un centavo, de esos que nos habíamos robado, estafando a media ciudad"_

—¿No podían empezar con otra canción?

—No importa. —Le dijo Regina cuando se quedaron a solas. Al menos, eso creían e.e soy reportera de investigación, lo hago por el público. —Emma, necesito saber. ¿Qué sientes tú?

—Pues ahora mismo nervios y algo de hambre.

—No, idiota. Me refiero a qué sientes por mí.

—Oh eso, pues verás Regina, yo te he dado un hijo y soy una mujer de honor, y hay un código que cumplir. Y no iré dejando a la mujer de mi hijo desprotegida del mundo, porque habrá fuego y una cabra pinchadiscos, y tu madre…

—Emma, detente. No entiendo nada. Pero quiero saber qué sientes tú. Al margen de mi madre y toda esta locura desde que volvió del averno. ¿Qué sientes?

—Yo..yo…—Y todas nos mordíamos las uñas a la espera. Vamos, vamooooos….

 **Y ahora, pausa publicitaria.**

 **"** **¿Tienes frío perra? Pues ya puedes alegrarte y dejar de temer porque ha llegado la respuesta a tus plegarias. ¡La Batamanta oficial de la Llama Trol! La Llamamanta. Llama ya al número que no aparece en pantalla y te llevarás nada de regalo, porque somos una radio demasiado pobre como para regalar. La Llamamanta y adiós al frío. Atención: es posible que la Llamamanta esté hecha con pequeñas llamas con vida propia que aprovechen el momento para meter mano.**

—Yo, yo…Regina, yo te quiero. —Juliano, ponme un Aleluya—Te quiero prácticamente desde la primera vez que te vi y sé que parece una locura, Regina, pero estoy segura de que estamos hechas la una para la otra. Y yo tengo un montón de defectos, lo admito, pero si me das una oportunidad te juro que…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque Regina, la muy perra, ya la estaba cogiendo de la chaqueta para atizarle un buen muerdo. ¡Sí! Beso Swanqueen al final, mis queridos. Y menos mal, ya pensaba que me jubilaría en esta radio antes de verlo pasar.

Y, en fin, les seguiría contando, pero Regina las hizo desaparecer en una nube morada y…mi mamá me censura así que usen su imaginación. Que sé que les sobra vicio para ello e.e

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy de su radio Swanqueen, una radio que les toca y no necesariamente el corazón. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo de la aventura. Y, si mis madres, dejan de ser pinches viciosas, pues intentaré seguir con el programa antes porque queremos saber qué siguió a ese beso Swanqueen, ¿o no? Además, Cora sigue en el pueblo, así que eso significa perversiones aseguradas.

Y si mi madre Laura está escuchando esto es la pinche más pinche del mundo de esta Cora vida. Y sí no me está escuchando pues…*hablaré muy rápido* Regina y Emma le dieron al tren eléctrico, y le dieron duro contra el muro, macizo contra el piso, lento contra el pavimento y tembló Storybrook enterito. Yo lo sé, que lo noté…no que estuviera cerca, no piensen mal… e.e

Así se despide su gran comentadora Dark Burpy…digo no, me equivoqué de lugar, Kath, cordialmente desde el fondo de la peppa con la fineza de mis palabras.

 **Hasta pronto a todos, espero que esta vez sí que sea pronto xD**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5 El convento de la alegría

**hola, hola, mis queridos...esto no, aún no soy Kath xD Sé que voy con retraso en la actualización pero es que quería terminar el otro fic con el que estaba y mi pobre mente no da para tanto u.u**

 **Pero aquí otro capi dedicado a mi hija Kath por sus ocurrencias y charlas y a mi enferma favorita :) no dicen que la risa es buena medicina? Debería saberlo yo que estudio medicina, pero pregunto xd**

 **Espero que os guste ;)**

 **CAPÍTULO 5 El convento de la alegría**

—Hola, hola mis queridos, ¿cómo están? ¿Cómo me les va? Soy su presentadora favorita Kath y esta es su radio 131.3, Radio Swanqueen, una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón. Y este es el programa putaostia en un día más desde que Cora salió del averno y senoooos vino a Storybrooke para traerse con ella el fuego abrasador, omaiga 7u7 y tan abrasador.

—Kath, la baba. —Le dijo Agus.

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, empezamos el capítulo de hoy con ustedes, queridos oyentes y los comentarios que nos dejaron con los hasghtags #LaLlamaQueenMandaEnLaPista #CoraQuiereConTodosMenosConLaEmbajadora. A ver, _Love Girl_ nos dice **"quedé traumatizada con lo de Robin y Little John, pero todos los hombres de Storybrooke vestidos de Drag Queen no tuvo precio"**. Gracias, lo sabemos, fue una gran fiesta.

— _Shana Mills_ nos dice **"no he podido reírme más en mi vida"** y yo te digo, querida Shana, —Dijo Agus—Que eso es porque no vistes una de mis cenas familiares con Kath y mamá Anto peleándose por el último trozo de chocolate, te digo que si las vieras suplicarle a mamá Laura sabrías lo que es reír hasta morir.

—Gracias Agus…por cierto, ¿y la abuela Diana?

—Calla, no nombres a la bestia…

—¡Agus! —Se escuchó gritar.

—¿Ves? Ya la despertaste. —Dijo Agus ocultando las donas que le había robado a Diana.

—Sí, amigos, soy perversa—Comentó Kath. —Veamos _Aquarius7_ nos dice **"solo Kath puede armar tanto relajo"** …Esto, obvio mi querida. Soy única, como yo diría, putamente remarcable, que si lo quieres en fino con toda mi finura sería putamente remarcable…alzando el meñique.

— _ShionSeverely_ nos dice **"quiero saber por qué lo dejas en la mejor parte, me he tenido que aguantar la carcajada en el autobús en el que viajaba"** Ah, querida amiga, ya sabes que en radio swanqueen reír es nuestra segunda mejor medicina. La primera es osgarmar del placer…Vale no, pero por si colaba.

—Ah, ya Agus, que luego mamá Laura me dice que yo soy una pervertida eh ¬.¬. En fin tenemos un comentario muy especial de _Dark Burpy Grandma_ que dice así, dice así: **"queridas niñas de la radio, no sé qué le habéis hecho a mi pobre nieta, pero se ha vuelto loca. Me dio tanto miedo su risa desquiciada al escuchar vuestro programa que estuve a punto de llamar al psiquiátrico. Pero al final me explicó el programa y…pues bueno, pensé en llamar para que os llevaran a vosotras".** Qué bonito, una oyente que se preocupa de nuestra salud mental :3

—Em…Kath, nos quiere encerrar en un psiquiátrico.

—Sí, pero ¿qué no ves todo el potencial? Imagínate a todo el pueblo encerrado en uno de esos. Como Radio Swanqueen especial Manicomio. Sería demasiado genial.

—Em…claro, lo que tú digas.

—Y que _galaxydragon_ nos dijo " **yo creía que la llama trol era bueno, una llama animal! See me da vergüenza admitirlo"** Bah, no te avergüences oyente, mamá Laura también lo confundió por mucho tiempo.

—Es verdad. —Dijo Agus. —Hasta nos prohibió meterlo en casa pensando que escupiría, pero le explicamos.

—En fin mis queridos, no teman más y olviden el número del psiquiátrico porque nosotras, pues no estamos del todo bien mentalmente, lo admito, pero somos completamente inofensivas, a menos que nos dejen ser peligrosas de verdad, ¿eh Agus? 7u7. Pero no, no, en serio. El programa de hoy está cargado de sorpresas, así que siéntense. Relajen la pepa y prepárense a gozar con mi melodiosa voz. Y no olviden dejar sus mesajes con el hashgtag #YoTambiénMeIríaAlPsiquiátricoConCora si están como una Cora cabra.

—Beee.

—No lo decía por ti Juliano. Qué sensible. En fin mis queridos, la vida en Storybrooke empezaba a cambiar para siempre.

Como recordarán, Regina y Emma habían desaparecido juntas de una fiesta, ¿para qué? Uuu 7u7 solo podemos imaginar perversiones, muchas perversiones. Y digamos que Emma le dio tren eléctrico y ahora el tren a carbón probó la gasolina, y fue duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento y macizo contra el piso y todo lo que se os ocurra.

Pero claro, el amor seguía rondando el pueblo, y la Llama Trol, mi amada Llama Trol estaba terriblemente apenado porque pronto tendría que volver al Averno y Olaf no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Right to my kokoro :'(.

—¿Qué te pasa Llama Trol? —Le dije al verlo un día apenado.

—Olaf no me quiere, ¿qué voy a hacer? Este es el día más triste de mi larga vida, desde que nací en el fic del Diálogo de las Manzanas, allá por cuando la temporada cinco ni siquiera tenía spoilers. ¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a seguir vivo? Dímelo Kath, dime cómo sigo con mi vida después de esto, ¡cómo!

—Dramáticos estamos, ¿no? Pues dile lo que sientes.

—No sé cómo decírselo. Intenté regalarle un chocolate caliente y se quemó la lengua; quise alucinarlo con mi brillo de llama y lo cegué. Te juro que desde que nací, por los tiempos en los que la temporada cinco no estaba ni confirmada, en Diálogos de la Manzana como una pequeña llamita que disfrutaba troleando a Emma, nunca había vivido tan angustiado como en este momento.

—Ah, eso va a ser el amor.

—¿Alguien ha dicho amor? —La Llama Trol y yo miramos hacia arriba.

—¡Cora! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, pues veréis, mi hija y Emma me han vuelto a echar de casa para…sus actividades, pinches viciosas, y me vine a ver que hacían mi llamita favorita y mi…esto…¿presentadora? Sí, eso, favorita también.

—¿En serio? —Le preguntó la Llama Trol.

—Mmm… bueno no, pero ahora que mi hija ya está emparejada y la otra todavía me odia demasiado como para ponerme a ello pues necesito algún entretenimiento y le he cogido el gusto a esto de emparejar. Así que cuéntenme.

—La Llama Trol se ha enamorado de Olaf—Le dije.

—¿Qué me cuentas?

—Lo que escuchas.

—¿Y qué siente él?

—Pues ese es el caso, no lo sabemos.

—¡no me quiere! —Lloró la Llama Trol.

—Oh, no seas exagerado—Lo cortó Cora. —Lo que se necesita aquí es un poco de seducción, un poco de vestimenta, algo de conquista. Necesitamos a un experto en la materia, un auténtico Casanova, un sex symbol de la vida.

—¿Y tú conoces alguno? —Pregunté. —Porque yo como Casanova solo he oído nombrar a mamá Anto y no creo que a mamá Laura le guste.

—Tengo a la persona ideal.

Juliano ponme una cortinilla de estrella y *Let's get it on*

 ** _Cinco minutos después…_**

—¡¿Juliano?! —Pregunté sin creerlo—Juliano es tu sex symbol experto.

—No eres una cabra para juzgar. —Me dijo Cora.

—Pe…pe…pero…

—No hay más que hablar. Juliano, te dejamos a la Llama Trol para que le hagas un cambio de imagen y le enseñes a conquistar a Olaf. Tú y yo Kath, tenemos una pequeña tarea que hacer.

—¿Qué? ¿Tareas?

Cora se me llevó y yo sigo a Cora hasta el mismísimo Averno para ver a Charlie y lo que haga falta, pero bueno, pues no a hacer tareas.

—Esto, Cora, ¿qué es eso que tenemos que hacer?

—Pues verás, tengo un pequeño asunto de jardinería entre manos.

—¿Jardinería? —Ah eso sí que no, no pensaba ensuciarme.

—Sí, tengo unas plantas especiales…como unas plantas de la alegría.

—Ah, decís marihuana.

—Shh, calla, no puede enterarse mi hija—Me dijo Cora. —Sí, tengo marihuana y quería plantarla, pero no es lo mío, y no sé cómo hacer para que crezca.

—Oh, yo sé. Déjame a mí. —Le dije.

Un rato después nos encontramos a Maite que caminaba con Blancanieves.

—Ey Estorbosa…dijo Blancanieves y abuela, Cora y yo tenemos unas plantas nuevas.

—Oh, qué lindo, plantas. —Dijeron las dos.

—Sí, pero igual, no sabemos hacerlas crecer y nos preguntábamos si podríais salvarlas.

—Oh, claro—Dijo Blancanieves. —Deberíamos llevarlas al convento, ahí se encargarán de ellas, tienen un gran jardín. Es perfecto.

—Genial, muchas gracias. —En cuanto se fueron, miré a Cora. —Listo.

Y con la hierba colocada, volvimos para ver la gran transformación de la Llama Trol.

—Por favor, siéntense damas y caballeros, —Cora y yo llegamos a una sala con pasarela y una grave voz se escuchaba por los altavoces—porque el Gran Juliano ha creado una obra maestra. Tomó a una pequeña llama sin apenas brillo y la convirtió en un fuego abrasador. Ante ustedes, la nueva y mejorada, Llama Trooool.

Comenzó a sonar una canción muy perra, rollo, **I'm sexy and I know it** , pero como mi Juliano hacía de sex symbol y no de DJ no me la puede pinchar nadie así que mejor imaginen porque la otra opción era pedirme a mamá Anto que cantara

*Se rompe un vaso*

Y mejor no.

Pero sigamos, porque la Llama Trol salió a la pasarela y…y…y… pues estaba igual que siempre, pero con smoking.

—Estoy arrebatador. —Dijo la Llama Trol.

Venga Juliano, no seas pinche y pon canción ya. ***I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me*** Ese es mi Juliano.

—Um…Juliano—Dijo Cora…

Y todos nos quedamos expectantes. La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente…y en las gomas de mascar que me había comprado por el camino mientras miraba entre Cora y la Llama Trol con un modelo a lo 007, con licencia para quemar, gafas de sol incluidas. Qué tensión, qué tensión. ¿Qué diría Cora? ¿Le gustaría el modelito de la Llama Trol? ¿Felicitaría a Juliano? ¿Lo convertiría en asado?

Qué tensión, ¿verdad Juliano? ¿No estás nervioso?

*Ve a Juliano pastando de culo*

Bah, lo tomaré por un no.

Pero volvamos. Qué tensión, no me quedaban uñas por morder mientras esperábamos la reacción de Cora.

—Me…encanta. Llama Trol estás, en dos palabras, FABU-LOSO. Juliano has hecho un gran trabajo. Sabía que podíamos confiar en ti y en tus dotes de sex symbol.

Y ahí, que Juliano apareció con una bata playboy rodeada de dos lindas mujeres con cuernos de pega en la cabeza. ¿De dónde se salieron?...Ni idea. Si lo supiera y me pudiera sacar esos bombones no estaría aquí ahora…digo, mamá, que no, era broma. ¿Quién quiere un bombón cuando hago un programa de radio con donas…?Oh no, no hay donas. Abuela Diana… ¬.¬' Glotona. Le diré a la abuela Lu que te levantas a por las de chocolate cuando ella te dice que dejes de tomar.

—Kaaaaath—No me obligues a hacerte bullying como a tu hermana Agus.

—Vale, vale, está bien. Sigamos mis queridos.

Pues ¿en dónde andábamos? Ah sí, la Llama Trol estaba setsi, setsi 7u7. Y Juliano se marchó a pastar con su bata playboy. Así que Cora y yo nos quedamos con la Llama Trol.

—Solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de que Olaf se fije en ti y todo andará más que listo. —Le dije a la Llama Trol. —Eres de fuego y él de hielo, no puede ser tan difícil.

Y así comenzó la nuestra misión secreta. Ejem…he dicho nuestra misión secreta…¿Juliano? Aún está pastando con las play boy. ¡Julianoooooo!

—Beee.

—Ah, qué bien que llegaste justo te necesitaba.

*Canción de Misión Imposible*

Y allá andábamos con la Llama Trol posando seductor al lado de Olaf que venía de comprarse un helado. La Llama Trol se acercó a él, pero justo cuando parecía que se iban a encontrar y sus miradas se cruzarían y se enamoraría y todo sería muy bonito, muy lindo, muy chido todo…el helado de Olaf cayó al suelo y Olaf se quedó recogiéndolo. Así que la mirada seductora, de estas miradas que enamoran, así como la mía, pues se perdió y fue a verla Sidney… Un hombre que está demasiado necesitado de amor porque el Genifantas se quedó prendado de la Llama Trol y como que… tuvimos que huir para evitar que nos acosara.

Intento número 1 fallido u.u

—No desesperes, Llama Trol—Le dijo Cora. —Ha sido un fallo en cálculos. Pero tengo una idea que no puede fallar. Después de todo, ¿quién podría resistirse a una ardiente en jacuzzi?

—Esto, Cora…—Intenté decirle.

—No puede fallar. Es un plan genial.

—Cora…

—Y para terminar de conquistarlo, llevaremos chocolate caliente. El chocolate es un afrodisíaco.

—Cora…

—¿Qué?

—Olaf está hecho de nieve, ¿qué no será demasiado para él un jacuzzi caliente?

—Oh, entiendo…Plan B.

Y así fue cómo terminamos en la playa de Storybrook. Aunque no sé si la playa es el mejor lugar para una llama…

—Ey, Kath. —Me dijo una voz. Y ahí como que olvidé lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eh…¿Hook? Hola, hola, ¿qué tal? ¿qué haces? Yo estoy aquí, muy bien, muy chido, muy cool todo.

—Me alegro. —Omaigad, omaigad, por qué tiene que tener esa sonrisa. Respira Kath, ante todo respira.

—Sí Kath, si no puedes con Hook, déjalo y ya me quedo yo con él.

—De eso nada Agus ¬.¬…Déjame que siga contando la historia…

—Y esto, Hook, ¿qué hace un pirata como tú en una playa como esta?

—Sacaba mi garfio y mi pelazo a pasear. —Me dijo con movimiento de cabeza.

Okey Kath, piensa, piensa, ¿qué harían tus mamás en un momento así? Entonces, así de la nada, me apareció una mini mamá Laura y una mamá Anto, una cada sobre hombro.

—Hija, lánzate a su cuello y lo que sea será, pero que te quiten lo bailado…o lo tocado.—Me dijo mamá Anto.

—¡Antonella! —Dijo mamá Laura escandalizada. —¿Cómo le das esos consejos a la niña? Kath, cariño, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él más para estar segura de que te gusta.

—Pero mamá, es Hook, obvi que me gusta 7u7.

—Pues dile que te dé una vuelta en su barco. —Me dijo mamá Anto.

—Oh, no, Katherine Brennan Mills, no vas a ir sola con ese…ese hombre en su barco pirata.

—No hagas caso a tu otra madre, hija, a vivir la vida que son dos días.

—Anto, no le digas eso a la niña.

—Pero, amor, es que ya no es una niña. Y si quiere dar una vuelta en barco, pues que dé una vuelta en barco.

—Oh, ¿pero que no ves que dar una vuelta en barco es como cuando nosotras decimos que vamos a montar en tren?

Y ahí le cambió la cara a mamá Anto.

—¿Qué ese manco le quiere hacer qué a mi niña?

—Ajá. —Dijo mamá Laura.

—Pues nada de viajar en barco Kath hasta que tengas, por lo menos, cuarenta años.

—¿Qué? —Dije yo.

—Ya me has oído.

—Pero si mamá Laura y tú montáis en tren a todas horas y no sois tan mayores. —Les dije.

—Ya pero yo…nosotras…es diferente. —Dijo mamá Anto.

—No es justo. —Protesté.

—La vida no es justa. —Me dijeron.

—Amor. —Le dijo mamá Anto a mamá Laura. —Y ya que esto de por aquí está arreglado y no somos más que la imaginación de Kath, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a montar en tren un ratito?

—Vale —dijo mamá Laura.

Y las dos desaparecieron. Era la última vez que imaginaba a mis madres para pedirles consejo romántico.

—¿Kath? —Me sobresalté.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté a Hook.

—Te preguntaba si querías venir a dar una vuelta en mi barco.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

—Claro. —Respondí. Y me fui de su brazo. —Aunque creo que tenía que hacer algo como evitar un desastre mundial, pero bah… no será importante si lo olvidé.

Y así me fui con Hook a su barco :3

—Y dejaste solo a la Llama Trol en una playa. —Me recordó Agus.

—Ah sí, eso era lo que tenía que evitar. Qué cosas…

—Pero no lo evitaste.

—¿No lo evité?

—No, te fuiste con Hook.

—Ah, eso, sí :3 qué gran día…

—¡Kath!

—Ah, está bien Agus, ya sigo, ya sigo.

En fin, mientras mi querido Hook y yo nos íbamos a su barco :3…la Llama Trol y Olaf tenían preparada una cita especial que Cora había organizado.

Cora observaba desde unos matorrales con su amado traje de camuflaje mirando a través de los prismáticos.

—Esto, Cora…—Dijo una voz a su espalda.

—Hostia, qué susto me has dado Llama Trol.

—Perdona. Pero quería decirte que no sé si esto es del todo recomendable.

—¿Cómo que no? Es un plan perfecto.

—Ya es que…verás…soy una llama…

—Lo sé.

—De fuego…

—Ajá.

—Y surfear puede no ser lo mejor.

—¿Por..?

—Porque el neopreno no me queda. —Dijo la Llama Trol. —Como que me afea las llamas del pandero.

—Oh, vaya, no había pensado en eso. Pues haremos un nuevo plan.

Y así fue como Cora organizó una cita en Granny's para Olaf y la Llama Trol.

Olaf a un lado de un plato de espaguetis con albóndigas, la Llama Trol al otro y si hubo una vez algo que unió a una pareja imposible, eso fue un espagueti imposiblemente largo.

Así pasó cuando nuestros dos tortolitos se toparon con un espagueti de dichas características, los dos mirando a otro lado, el silencio reinando, salvo por un espectador vestido de chef que sacó una chingada de instrumento de la nada y se puso a cantar, cuando el espagueti se iba terminando y sus labios se iban acercando sin darse cuenta. Cada vez más cerca.

Y…y…y…

La nariz de zanahoria de Olaf tuvo la mala pata de aterrizar en un ojo de la Llama Trol.

—Ouch—Dijo la Llama.

—Mmm…algo huele rico. Así como asadito—Dijo Olaf.

—Mmm…es tu nariz.

—¿Mi nariz?

—Tu nariz.

—¡Mi nariz! —Ahí se dio cuenta.

Y cundió el pánico. ¡Caos absoluto! Olaf corriendo en círculos mientras gritaba y la Llama Trol buscando algo con lo que apagar un fuego.

Y pensaréis que una llama sabe bien con qué cosas apagar un fuego. Pero resultó que lo mejor que encontró fue una tarta de nata que había en el banco de Granny's.

Y lo siguiente, mis queridos oyentes, sucedió tal cual lo cuento. La Llama con la tortada en la mano, corrió hacia Olaf, quien había salido corriendo de Granny's presa del pánico, y en su carrera, la Llama Trol tropezó con uno de los tacones de Robin, que desde su cambio de imagen se vestía el día vestido de mujer, y fue a caerse. El lado bueno es que la tarta cayó en la cara de Olaf, apagando el fuego. El malo, es que pues bueno, una pequeña parte de su fuego se escapó en su caída, salió volando y aterrizó en…

 ** _Mientras, en el convento de las hadas-monjas…_**

—Hoy hace un día perfecto para seguir cultivando estas extrañas plantas que Blancanieves y Maite nos trajeron.

Dijo Blue justo cuando una llama perdida que viajaba por el aire aterrizó justo en una de las plantas y la enorme plantación que las hadas habían logrado en poco más de un día por sus poderes con las plantas, ardieron en cuestión de segundos.

—Oh no.

—Qué horror.

—Pobres plantas—Fueron exclamando todas las hadas que se reunieron en el lugar.

—¿Qué es todo este humo que sale de las plantas? —Dijo una.

—Vaya, qué extraño huele, dijo otra…

Y, así, mis queridos, cual nueva maldición, el humo de la hierba de Cora se extendió por Storybrooke. Y sí podemos decir que fue una nueva maldición: La maldición de los Cuerpos Desnudos.

¿Por qué ese nombre? Ahorita verán.

 ** _Mientras, en el barco de Hook…_**

—Kath. —Me dijo—No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de hacer esto contigo.

Y yo como que…¡omigad! O.O

—He estado esperando el momento de tenerte a solas en mi barco desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dioses de la radio, asístanme. Mamás no escuchen esto. Abuela no lo leas…

—Por fin…podemos jugar juntos al futbolín.

—¿Eing? —Dije yo.

—Sí, ya sabes, echarnos un partidito de futbolín. Es difícil que alguien acepte jugar contigo cuando solo tienes una mano. Pero te prometo que soy infalible con la mano que me queda.

—Así que quieres jugar al futbolín.

—Eso es.

—Ah bueno—Dije—Tanta historia mis madres cada vez que se van a "montar en tren" y resultó que solo se iban a jugar al futbolín. Vale, juguemos. Pero óyeme bien manco, no habrá piedad ¬.¬

Fue entonces cuando escuchamos gritos de júbilo de todo tipo y lo siguiente que sé es que, cuando salí del barco a Storybrook, todo el pueblo estaba corriendo desnudo por las calles.

—Oh que bien me siento—Gritaba Blue.

—Puedo volar. —Decía Archie.

Yo saqué mi teléfono móvil.

—Agus, sí, vente para acá y tráete la cama guajajaja. Lo siento Hook, jugaremos otro día, el deber me llama. Tengo un pueblo desnudo al que grabar.

Nómbrenme a una persona de Storybrooke y les diré que estaba desnudo en aquel momento. Solo faltaban unas pocas.

Diana y mamá Anto estaban todavía vestidas, sin haberse visto afectadas por el humo de la maldición de los cuerpos desnudos. Y se miraron sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Escucharon.

—Emma—Dijeron. —Parece que una maldición ha devuelto la felicidad al pueblo.

—Sí y se ha llevado la ropa de paso.

—Oh, pero ya sabes, donde fueres haz lo que vieres. —Dijo Anto.

—No sé. —Dijo Emma. —Como Sheriff tendría que poner orden o Regina se enfadará.

—Regina no te dirá nada. —Le dijo Lu—¿Tú la tienes contenta en la cama?

—Um…creo que sí.

—Entonces, lograrás que te perdone si se enfada. Créeme—dijo Anto—A mí me funciona

Y puaj vale, un dato que no necesitaba de mis mamás.

—No sé chicas…

—Pero míralos a todos, parece divertido—Dijo Lu.

—Sí, y mi ropa hoy me aprieta mucho—Dijo Anto. —Tus vaqueros no parecen muy cómodos tampoco.

—Qué demonios…

Y así, Lu, Anto y Emma comenzaron a correr desnudos por el pueblo.

—Esto es oro puro hermana querida—Le dije a Agus.

—Kath, ¿estás grabando? —Me preguntó Cora.

—Em…esto…

—Esa es mi chica. —Me dijo. Y yo como *se pone gafas de sol* yeah bitches. —Sácame el perfil bueno.

Eso fue todo lo que me dijo antes de unirse a la manada de cuerpos que corrían desnudos.

Quizás ver a Marco me sobró, pero las hadas haciendo una pirámide humana desnudas lo compensó con creces.

Viva la vida, viva el amor, viva…

—¡Katherine Brennan Mills! —¿Viva mi mamá? —¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?

Y todo se detuvo.

—Um…mamá Laura…esto yo… no lo sé. Me lo encontré todo así.

—¿Esa es…?¿Esa es tu madre corriendo desnuda por el pueblo? —Me preguntó.

—Sí, sí, es ella. Seguro fue obra suya. Ella y la abuela Lu convencieron a Emma para correr desnuda.

—¿Qué tu abuela Diana hizo qué? —Preguntó mi abuela Lu.

—¿Qué convencieron a Emma para hacer qué? —Preguntó Regina.

Cómo habían acabado las tres juntas, compinchadas y enfadadas, no lo sé. Pero con la ceja levantada patentada por mamá Laura y los brazos cruzados se acercaron a sus respectivas desnudas.

—¿Amor? —Sonrió mamá Anto.

—¿Cielito? —Probó Diana.

—¿Mi reina? —Lo intentó Emma.

Las tres mirando con sonrisas apologéticas.

Mamá Laura, Lu y Regina se miraron entre ellas, luego a sus respectivas desnudas y dijeron al unísono.

—Dormís en el sofá…de Granny's.

Y se fueron. Vale verga todo pero de mayor quiero ser como mi mamá Laura *.* XD

Y falta mucho por contar todavía. Como la reconquista de sus mujeres por parte de las desnudas pródigas o qué pasó entre Olaf y la Llama Trol pero esto…mamá Laura me castigó por grabar a la gente desnuda u.u y se me acabó el tiempo por hoy.

Así que hasta aquí el programa, mis queridos, y ya saben. Si van a correr desnudos por su ciudad asegúrense de que sus esposas no están presentes o, por lo menos, que están desnudas también, así no les dirán nada.

Se despide su presentadora Kath la castigada de su radio Swanqueen, una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón, esperando que mamá Laura le levante pronto el castigo para poder volver a jugar al futbolín con Hook :3

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Todo vale

**Hola, hola a todos mis queridos...no, aún no. Perdón por el retraso pero siempre con cosas que hacer, Cora vida u.u**

 **Dedicado a mi hija Kath y su otra madre, salimos en youtube, ir a ver los videos de mi hija Kath y su radio que es una artista. Búsquenla en youtube como KathxBrennan. Yo salgo en la rw del capi 5x03 y 5x04 xD**

 **Oh y dedicado especialmente a la otra madre de Kath, mamá Anto, aka fanclere que me dio muchas de las ideas de este capítulo :3**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 6. Todo vale en el amor y...la guerra de comida**

—Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal mis queridos? ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo me les va? Soy yo, su presentadora Kath y este es el nuevo capítulo aquí, en su radio favorita, Radio Swanqueen, una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón. Y sí porque, fíjense ustedes, aquí, en Storybrooke, la gente es bien golosa y toca todo lo tocable. Y si no, pregúntenle a mi hermana Agus. No porque la tocaran que, bueno, no sé, no me contó. Sino porque como les veníamos contando, en el último capítulo, la maldición de los cuerpos desnudos nos dejó grandes imágenes como estas. Juliano, dentro vídeo.

 ** _Storybrooke, unos días antes…_**

El pueblo entero andaba desquiciado, todos desnudos corriendo por las calles del pueblo, gritando felices, bailando al son de una música que, mamá Laura si escuchas esto, no pusimos Juliano y yo para incitar a la perversión.

Pero si no lo estás escuchando…además de que lloraré bajo la lluvia all alone porque mi mamá no me escucha en la radio, os diré mis queridos que estaba sonando. Dale Juliano, **"A ella le gusta el Reggaeton" "Y si se porta mal, dale con el látigo"**

Y todo nuestro, digamos, amplio repertorio de canciones picantes para que los habitantes de Storybrooke movieran bien el trasero al ritmo de esta radio que, como sabéis, toca todo lo tocable.

Y que así pudimos, mi hermana Agus y yo, grabar todo lo grabable. Interesados para conseguir de forma exclusiva la primera película de porno y destape del pueblo de moda, por favor, llamen ahora al 6969696969 y, si llaman ya, recibirán ropa interior de alguno de los asistentes y afectados por la Maldición de los cuerpos desnudos que fue lanzada al suelo y sin reclamar. Y ya sabéis, la sorpresa es lo mejor, amigos, podéis recibir desde la braga faja de Granny, hasta la tanguita de Emma 7u7 uy sí, y ya ni diré lo que llevabab mi mamá Anto…porque me prohibieron el incesto que si no…

Pero, sí, efectivamente, para cuando Lu, Regina y mamá Laura, a la que, por acortar llamaré solo Laura porque como que no me apetece hablar de aventuras sexuales y poner la palabra mamá delante…ah, pues para cuando el trío de las Divinas llegaron a las calles de Storybrooke el pueblo entero corría desnudo sin ton ni son ni apariencia de pasar frío. Por lo que yo sé, y no es que estuviera allí grabando ni es que haya visto esa grabación como miles de veces para reírme de mi madre, sino que me han contado que Granny y Geppeto estaban jugando al limbo con Cora, y vaya si esa mujer no se sabe doblar bien 7u7…

Alguien dijo algo de 7 enanitos haciendo el trenecito, pero sinceramente, es una imagen que prefiero borrar.

Lo que sí os puedo contar, mis queridos, es que nuestras tres díscolas mujeres, Emma, Diana y Anto estaban haciendo una guerra de chocolate que habían robado de la tienda fantasma de la Heladera.

Y así, desnudas, revolcándose en chocolate fue cómo las encontraron las tres Divinas. Esta es mi parte favorita, miren, miren todos, la ceja de mi mamá Laura, se fue levantando con cada paso que la acercaba a su mujer desnuda en la calle xDDD digo…pobre mamá Anto u.u

Se escuchó un carraspeo. Oh oh, que mamá Laura carraspee es una mala señal.

—Antonella Regina Mills, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Mamá Anto miró hacia varios lados.

—Umm…es que, amooor, todas las demás estaban jugando.

—Todas las demás, ¿eh? —Y Laura miró a las demás Divinas.

—¿Diana? —Dijo Lu esperando una explicación.

—Um…me obligaron, yo no quería. —Dijo señalando a las otras dos.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Gritaron las demás.

—¡Fue Emma!

—¡Fue Diana!

—¡Fue Anto!

Y así siguieron las recriminaciones sin saber quién acusaba a quien, y todo esto no es que lo estuviera grabando eh…*se escucha susurrar* "Agus no pares de grabar que esto valdrá oro"

Eh…esa no era mi voz, obvio…Sigamos.

—Basta ya de recriminaciones. —Gritó Laura.

—Eso, amor, tienes todas la razón—Dijo mamá Anto. —Mejor vámonos a casa y saquémosle partido a este chocolate eh.

Uuu mamá Anto quería tren eléctrico 7u7.

—De eso nada. Anto ya hemos hablado de esto, me prometiste que ibas a dejar los escándalos públicos para nuestras hijas e ibas a empezar a comportarte.

—Ya, princesa, pero…

—Ni peros ni peras, Antonella, no aprendes.

—Eso—Dijo Lu. —Diana, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le das a nuestra hija corriendo desnuda con ella?

—Eh…¿quería evitar que corriera desnuda con malas influencias?

—No cuela.

—Mi vida—Dijo Diana—No es lo que parece, yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero ya sabes lo persuasiva que es nuestra hija. Acuérdate de esa vez que te fuiste de viaje y nos dejaste el negocio familiar para que lo cuidara ella.

—¿El negocio familiar? —Preguntó Regina—¿El casino?

—Sí, solo que antes de que Anto se pusiera al mando era solo una cafetería.

Esa es mi mamá :3 *se seca una lágrima de orgullo*.

—¿Y tú qué, Emma? —Preguntó Regina—¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—¿Allá donde fueres haz lo que vieres? —Dijo Emma.

—¿Y qué manzanos significa eso?

Las tres Divinas se miraron.

—Está visto que no podemos dejaros solas. —Dijo Regina.

—Esta noche no vengáis a casa. —Dijo Lu.

—Y ya hablaremos mañana. —Dijo mamá Laura.

Y se fueron.

Vaya, vaya, alguien ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y, por una vez, no he sido yo, mis queridos.

Cora, todavía desnuda por cierto 7u7, se acercó a las tres descorazonadas chocolatadas.

—A ver, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? —Preguntó Cora. —¿Y por qué nadie me ha avisado de que había chocolate?

—¡Cora! —Gritaron todas llorando lastimeras.

—Tienes que ayudarme. —Dijo Emma.

—No, a mí.

—No, ayúdame a mí.

Y ya entendéis la dinámica, solo les faltaba el barro 7u7.

—A ver, a ver. Contadle a Cora, ¿qué ha pasado?

Ahorraré detalles mis queridos lectores, basta con saber que para cuando acabaron de contar sus penas en Granny's con chocolate…pero no en el cuerpo, sino en las bebidas, Cora se tocaba la barbilla concentrada.

—En resumen, la habéis cagado. —Dijo.

—Pero es que…—Intentaron las demás.

—La habéis cagado.

—No es justo—Dijo Anto—Todo el pueblo estaba desnudo por ahí.

—La vida no es justa querida. —Dijo Cora.

—Cora vida…—Protestó Anto.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó Cora levantando una ceja de manera peligrosamente parecida a la de mamá Laura.

—Um…esto nada. Que vaya vida. Cora, ayúdanos, ¿qué hacemos para que nos perdonen?

—Pues lo mismo que se necesita para romper cualquier maldición. Un acto de amor verdadero.

—¿Un beso? —Preguntó Emma.

—No.

—¿Una lágrima de corazón? —Preguntó Diana.

—No.

—¿Vencer un monstruo por amor? —Preguntó Anto.

—Mucho más difícil. Humillarse completamente y pedir disculpas. Así funciona el matrimonio queridas.

—Yo ni siquiera estoy casada. —Protestó Emma.

—Ah, pero quieres estarlo. Mismo procedimiento. Vete acostumbrando, Emma querida.

—En fin, —Anto y Diana se miraron. —¿Qué remedio?

 ** _Esa misma noche en casa de mamá Laura…_**

—No puedo con esta mujer—Farfullaba y no es que yo estuviera espiando a mi madre porque había escuchado a mamá Anto que iba a hacer algo aquella noche, porque eso sería de muy mala educación y podría ver cosas que una hija no debería ver…No u.u Yo estaba casualmente en su armario porque…um…buscaba una camisa.

En fin, sí, dejen de mirarme ¬.¬' es todo por el bien del mundo que necesita saber cómo sigue esta historia. Bueno, pues mamá Laura decía.

—Se cree que puede desnudarse e ir por el mundo cubierta de chocolate y luego yo tengo que perdonarla solo porque me llame "amor". Pues estamos listos. Siempre igual. —Seguía murmurando.

Y, entonces, escuchamos una música…extraña. Una guitarra acompañada de una conocida voz.

Mamá Laura se asomó por la ventana y, entonces sí, escuché claramente a mamá Anto cantando

—" _Clavelitos, clavelitos, clavelitos de mi corazón"_

—Antonella, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Y tuve que asomarme, porque era demasiado tentador perderse ese momento. Épico. Putamente remarcable. Mamá Anto con un bigote falso, una capa negra y un ramo de claveles rojos serenando a mamá Laura en la ventana.

—" _Mocita dame el clavel, dame el clavel de tu boca, que pá eso no hay que tener mucha vergüenza ni poca. Yo te daré el cascabel, te lo prometo mocita, si tú me das esa miel que llevas en la boquita_."

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —Le gritaba mamá Laura que no parecía terminar de entender que la serenata iba por ella. Esta mujer es menos romántica que las zapatillas de mi abuela, pero no Lu, sino la que me quiere meter al psiquiátrico.

 _—"_ _Clavelitos, clavelitos, clavelitos de mi corazón. Hoy te traigo clavelitos colorados igual que un fresón. Si algún día clavelitos no lograra poderte traer, no te creas que ya no te quiero, es que no te los pude traer."_

—Anto vas a despertar a las niñas.

Uuu, las niñas ya estábamos más que despiertas mamá 7u7. Pero está bien, mejor que no sepas.

—¿Me perdonas ya? —Dijo mamá Anto.

—¿Por cantarme?

—Con un bigote y a viva voz.

—Por encantador que sea que te hayas querido despertar al casino entero, eso no va a hacer que te perdone.

—Pero si te he traído flores. ¿Por qué no me perdonas? No tiene sentido.

—¿Tal vez porque ni siquiera te has disculpado?

—Um…

Uuu punto para mamá Laura.

Quien, por cierto, cerró la ventana y yo me quedé sin visión para hacerle la foto del chantaje supremo a mamá Anto con bigote. Cora vida u.u

 ** _Mientras en otra habitación del casino…en la que tampoco estaba espiando…_**

—Diana me va a volver loca, en serio, ¿qué clase de ejemplo da para las niñas así? Corriendo desnuda por el pueblo…sin mí.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, ¿alguien adivina quién era?

Sí, mis queridos oyentes, no era otra que mi abuela Diana cargada de una montaña de donas de chocolate. Uuu debía de estar muy arrepentida si había podido controlar el impulso de comerse todas esas donas de chocolate.

—Lu, mi amor.

—¿Qué quieres Diana?

—¿Qué me perdones?

—No cuela.

—Te he traído donas. Y pongo mi carita de cachorrito apenado. —Dijo a abuela Diana.—Te dejaré que me ates a la cama.

Uh, seguro que eso es algo que como nieta no debería oír, pero por otra parte 7u7 oh yeah.

—Eso te encanta. —Dijo Lu.

—Y a ti, salimos ganado las dos.

—Buenas noches Diana. —Dijo la abuela Lu cerrando la puerta. Aunque justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar, volvió a abrir.

—Sabía que te lo pensarías mejor. —Dijo la abuela Di.

Pero la abuela Lu se limitó a coger las cajas de donas y a cerrar sonriente.

—Ojalá sea verdad que el chocolate es el sustitutivo del sexo. —Murmuró mientras se iba con las donas.

Pobre abuela Di, sin mujer y sin donas u.u Cora vida. Pero esperemos que la abuela Lu comparta chocolate :3

 ** _Y mientras, en casa de la alcaldesa…sí, una tiene sus contactos para enterarse de todo…_**

—Esta Emma Swan me va a volver loca. Pasamos una noche juntas y al día siguiente va desnuda por el pueblo como si nada. —Decía mientras cocinaba.—No sé a qué atenerme, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? Eh ¿me lo puedes decir? Y encima estoy hablando con una cuchara de palo. Definitivamente me va a volver loca.

Así que Regina se fue hacia su habitación, lugar al que también tenemos acceso porque Radio Swanqueen es onmipotente. Así que cuidado con dónde se desnudan mis queridos oyentes 7u7.

Y allí, en plena cama, cubierta de pétalos de rosa roja…y nada más, estaba Emma Swan, y si no me creen entren ya en la página de la radio: triple w punto, la-radio-que-te-toca punto com y vean las fotos que saqué…del cuarto de Regina. Para acceder a las de Emma…oh mis queridos, ahí ya tenemos que hablar de comisiones.

Pero en fin, Emma desnuda y Regina parada en la entrada de su cuarto sin saber qué decir, bueno, excepto.

—¡SWAAAAN! ¿Qué demonios haces desnuda en mi cama?

—em…¿esperarte?

—Levántate ahora mismo de mi cama.

—Ayer no decías lo mismo.

—Eres idiota. —La reina se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Pero Cora me dijo…

—¿Cora? ¿y desde cuando sigues los consejos románticos de mi madre?

—Bueno, pues ella fue la que me insistió para que intentara conquistarte y no fue tan mal…

—Que ella qué. ¿Me estás diciendo que nos lió MI MADRE? Mi madre la mujer que mató a mi primer amor, ¿mi madre? ¿Esa mujer?

—Bueno, y la Llama Trol.

—Oh, claro, mucho mejor, si participó una llama de fuego con vida propio y amor a los tacones ya me quedo más tranquila. —Dijo la reina.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Emma ilusionada.

—No. —Que forma de trolear Regina. —Fuera de mi casa.

 **Y así es como volvemos a Granny's…**

Anto, Diana, Emma bebiendo chocolate como si no hubiera mañana.

—Oh mis queridas, ¿cómo ha ido todo? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí en vez de celebrando el reencuentro en la cama? —Dijo Cora al aparecer.

—No nos han perdonado Cora. —Dijo mamá Anto.

—Yo me he desnudado entre rosas, y algunas todavía tenían espinas. —Se quejó Emma tocándose el culo.

—¡Y yo me he quedado sin donas! —Lloró Diana.

—Y el bigote picaba. —Dijo mamá Anto.

—Entonces ¿por qué no te lo quitas? —Cora levantó una ceja y mamá Anto acarició su bigote postizo.

—Porque me gusta, ¿vale?

—Vale, vale—Dijo Cora. —Señoras, esto se merece medidas desesperadas. Yo vine a este pueblo para que mis hijas fueran felices. Con Zelena aún no me he metido con calma, pero a Regina ya casi la tenía lista, así que hay que solucionarlo cuanto antes.

—¿A qué viene esa prisa Cora? —Le preguntó mamá Anto.

—Pues a que ya llevo varios días aquí y mi Charlie está en el averno.

—¿Charlie? —Preguntó Emma.

—Su noviete. —Le dijo Diana.

—Y llevo tanto sin sexo que miraría con buenos ojos, casi, hasta a la Embajadora.

—Uuu, eso es malo. —Comentó mamá Anto.

—Sí. Así que, señoras, manos a la obra. Sé la manera perfecta de reconquistar a sus damas. Los celos.

Cora sonrió y entonces, mis queridos, solo pude sentir una cosa…ganas de comer chocolate. Ok no. Miedo de lo que hubiera podido pensar.

 ** _Mientras, en el casino…_**

Mamá Laura, Lu y Regina tenían su propia charla.

—Con donas, intentó reconquistarme con donas. —Dijo Lu.

—Pues no triunfaría, pero bien que te las estás comiendo suegra. —Dijo mamá Laura.

—Lo dices como si no te acabaras de comer tres.

Uuu burn.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con estas mujeres? —Preguntó Regina.

—Si me permiten, puede que yo tenga una idea.

Así, de la parte oscura de la habitación, surgió una sombra, una presencia. ¿Era un super agente secreto, era un ángel, un demonio? NO… era ¡La Llama Trol!

—Ya que mi querido Olaf no me pela *llora solo bajo la lluvia*, pero Juliano invirtió su tiempo en convertirme en un sex symbol, las ayudaré señoritas. Hay algo que no puede fallar.

—¿El qué? —Dijeron todas.

—Los celos.

 ** _Oh sí mis queridos…y así volvemos a Granny's…_**

Era una noche de luna llena, en la que las lobas salen a la calle, y me refiero a varios tipos de lobas.

El equipo de las Divinas compuesto por Regina, Lu y mamá Laura se habían puesto los vestidos más setsi de su armario 7u7 y puede estar mal que yo lo diga porque 2 de 3 son familia mía…pero #LasDivinasQuierenTrenEléctrico oh yeah.

Mientras que el equipo de mamá Anto, Emma y Diana ya estaba dentro de la cafetería que se había reconvertido en sala de perversiones varias para la ocasión y las luces de colores iluminaban el local. DJ Juliano al aparato.

Así que para cuando las Divinas entraron, cortando el aire del local, se encontraron con sus respectivas bailando, vayamos en orden:

A mamá Anto con Mulán.

A Diana con Sol Shipmaker.

Y a Emma con Hook…roba hombres ¬.¬'

La música se detuvo, las tres…digo seis…digo nuevo…vamos, todas, se miraron a los ojos. Casi parecía que en cualquier momento alguien iba a sacar una pistola y sombreros como si del antiguo oeste se tratase. Y, digamos, que yo me preparé a apuntar a Emma si se acercaba al futbolín con Hook. Te vigilo ¬-¬

El fuego ardiendo en los ojos de las Divinas al ver a sus mujeres bailando con otras, las tres se dispersaron y tomaron a las primeras que se cruzaron en su camino. Regina agarró de la cintura a Tink; la abuela Lu, a Elsa y mamá Laura, se emparejó con Ruby. Ah, de eso hablaba cuando me refería a lobas, mis queridos.

Juliano dale, esto se pone interesante. *Give it to me, I'm worth it* 7u7

Y digamos que el resto de los minutos se dedicaron a subir la temperatura del local de Granny's hasta hacer que Cora creyera que había vuelto al Averno. Todas esas mujeres…y Hook moviéndose al son de la música.

Y yo no soy celosa, mis queridos, para nada, pero digamos que cuando vi que Emma movía el trasero más de lo absolutamente necesario, agarré a Hook del garfio y me lo llevé para jugar a los futbolines :3

Así que Emma, jugando al despistaje, se puso a bailar con Cora. ¿Qué pensaría Regina al ver a su…más o menos posible pareja bailando con su madre? Pues nadie lo sabe. Pero por el fuego de sus ojos o le aumentaban las ganas del tren eléctrico o quería matar a alguien. Probablemente lo segundo.

Aunque, mis queridos, si alguien lo estaba pasando realmente mal, y no me alegro por ello, pero XDDDDD, eran mis mamás. Mamá Laura quizás porque la pareja de baile que había elegido era demasiado pegajosa en luna llena y mamá Anto, bueno, mamá Anto sí que parecía a punto de matar a alguien.

—Cora. —Le dijo mamá Anto en una de las veces—¿Estás segura de que esta es una buena idea? Porque esa Ruby se está acercando demasiado a mi mujer y yo…

—Tú nada, todo es parte de mi plan. Sigue bailando con Mulán y verás como vuelve suplicando a tus pies.

Así que mamá Anto siguió bailando con Mulán haciendo lo posible por no mirar a mamá Laura en mini falda bailando con otra mujer.

—Llama Trol—Le dijo mamá Laura en otra de las veces. —¿Tú estás seguro de que esta sea la mejor idea? Porque ya hace rato que Anto me ha visto bailando con Ruby y ella sigue con Mulán.

—Perfectamente seguro, todo es parte de mi plan. Tú sigue bailando. Verás como vuelve suplicando a tus pies.

Pero ninguna parecía dispuesta a suplicar y eso lo podía ver hasta yo que estaba machacando en el futbolín a Hook :3

Y así fue pasando la noche hasta que en un momento dado, no me preguntéis cómo, un batido de chocolate salió volando de la nada aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Ruby.

Bueno, sí podeís preguntarme el por qué. Fue mamá Anto xD justo en el momento en el que vio la mano de Ruby bajando a zonas que se salían de la espalda de mamá Laura.

Y, digamos que al verla, Diana tomó ejemplo y un trozo de tortada de fresa terminó en el vestido de Elsa.

—¿Por qué no te vas a hacer un muñeco de nieve con eso y dejas ir a mi mujer ya?

Y de nuestra pareja Swanqueen, sorpresa, fue Regina la que se acercó a nuestra querida Cora dejando caer un buen pedazo de tarta de manzana, nata montada incluida (7u7, ¿pensar mal? ¿quién piensa mal?) sobre el escote de su madre (7u7)

—No te acerques a Emma.

Y la guerra estaba servida. No es que yo la terminase de provocar gritando:

—¡Guerra de comida! —Y tirando todo lo que encontrara a mi paso. No qué va.

De lo que pasó durante la pelea me perdí bastante, sobre todo porque estaba intentando que un plato de espaguetis terminase sobre la cabeza de Blue, pero esa puñetera hada sabe esquivar.

Lo único que os puedo decir de manera asegurada es que, para cuando se terminó la comida, todos estábamos total y completamente pringosos.

Y, entonces, llegó Granny con la escoba como arma y gritando.

—¿Pero qué habéis hecho con mi local?

Y todos salimos huyendo cual correcaminos. Ni la estela de humo dejamos.

Mamá Anto y mamá Laura se miraron.

—¿Por qué le has lanzado un batido a Ruby?—Le dijo Laura.

—Porque te estaba tocando.

—¿Y...?

—No me gusta.

—¿Por que...?

—Porque te quiero y he sido una tonta, ¿contenta?—Gritó mamá Anto.

—Mucho.—Sonrió mamá Laura.

—Eres mala.

—Oh querida, ya sabes, todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, aunque sea de comida. —Dijo enseñando un trozo de la tarta que había terminado por toda la cara de Mulán, pareja en baile de mamá Anto

Yo me quedé con Hook, los dos de pie en la calle.

—Oye, ¿viste donde terminaron todos? —Le dije.

—Pues he visto a Regina devorar con la mirada a Emma que llevaba nata montada por todo el cuerpo y desaparecer en una nube de humo morado. A Diana y Lu correr hacia el casino con una caja de donas robadas. Y a tus mamás…

—¿Sabes? Mejor no me cuentes de mis mamás.

Pero digamos que cada oveja se fue con su pareja, las guerras de comida liberan mucha adrenalina, estar pringadas en chocolate también… Y bueno, mis mamás hicieron las paces esa noche. Hicieron las paces muuuchas veces -.-'. Igual pasó con mis abuelas y con Emma y Regina 7u7.

—Oye, —Le dije a Hook—¿y cómo has acabado tan limpio? —Porque no tenía comida por el cuerpo.

—Un pirata sabe cómo mantenerse lejos del fuego enemigo.

Y justo entonces, de la nada, apareció una chica de pelo rizado alborotado y plantó una enorme tarta de nata en el pecho de Hook.

—Pirata pringado—Rió—¡Patri…digo Mérida ataca de nuevo!

Hay gente loca en el mundo u.u Y lo sé porque soy una de ellas xD.

En fin, mis queridos, esto fue todo por hoy. Ya tenemos a nuestras parejas favoritas de nuevo reunidas y Zelena, ¿alguien puede pensar en Zelena? ¿Cuándo la sacará Cora del loquero?

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de su radio swanqueen, una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón. Con dulzura y amor…directos a la pepa. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y, para aquellos que quieran ver los contenidos exclusivos del vídeo de desnudos del pueblo y las fotos descocadas de Emma Swan 7u7… son todos unos pervertidos xD Ejem, ya hablaremos de negocios, ejem…cuando mi mamá no escuché el programa.

—¡Kaaaath! ¿Qué te dije de vender cosas de gente desnuda?

—Era broma mamá Laura. —Susurrando—Hago precio especiales y 2x1

Hasta pronto mis queridos y… chau.

 **Gracias por leer**


	7. Chapter 7 Fire vs Ice

**Hola, hola, hola y sí, lo siento mucho. He tardado la vida en actualizar, pero me pillaron los exámenes y todo. Mi carrera es muy estresante. En fin lo siento mucho.**

 **Como siempre dedicado a fanclere, amor de mi vida y de mi corazón que me distrae de escribir xD y a nuestra hija whasapera Kath, creadora de los personajes y hoy de parte de la historia. Ella escribió el principio y luego ya seguí yo. Así que dejad bien claro lo bien escrito que está para que se lo crea que a mí no me hace caso ;)**

 **Espero que os guste, de nuevo disculpas por la tardanza.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

—¿Eee…está encendido? Parece que sí, la luz roja parpadea- La Llama Troll tocaba sin parar el micrófono. – Hola sexys criaturas del señor, excepto la Boob Fairy, tú no eres del señor, eres de Satán. Pero a todos los demás, bienvenidos a Radio Swan Queen con su presentador Llama Troll y hoy les traeré una exclusiva sobre nuestra parejita de oro, que no se pueden perder- El pedazo de fuego se emocionó tanto que empezó a agitar sus manos y sólo consiguió hacer que la oficina de la radio empezara a arder. —Mierda, ¡ayuda! ¡Auxilio, socorro, alguien huele a zorro! Ah no, pero ¡Auxilio, hay un incendio!- Gritaba la llama sin que nadie lo fuera a socorrer. –Olaf si muero y oyes esto… Te amo tanto como Cora ama el sexo, como Ruby la putería, como Blue los escotes, como Emma el pussy de Regina y viceversa, como…

— **Ya corta lo cursi, me está dando diabetes** \- dijo Cora que apareció de la nada y con un movimiento de muñeca extinguió todo el fuego que había en el lugar. **–Aparte… ¿Si sabías que eres de fuego, no? Espabila Llama**

 ****—Vale, si bueno… es que esas cosas le toman a uno por sorpresa… En fin, les contaba a los oyentes, antes del incendio, que hoy es un día de exclusiva Swan Queen- Dijo muy emocionado mientras le acercaba una silla a la bruja mayor.

— **¿Exclusiva? ¿Qué clase de exclusiva?-** Cora alzó una ceja sin terminar de comprenderlo.

—Una de esas exclusivas…- La llama pinchó el botón rojo que decía "Let's get it on" e inmediatamente empezó la tonada de Marvin Gaye. –Candentes…- Afirmó en tono sugestivo mientras sacaba la lengua lo más vulgar que podía, o sea tipo Miley Cyrus pero con clase.–¿No me sigues verdad?- Cora negó con la cabeza. –Vale, una fuente extraoficial me ha contado que Emma y Regina tendrán una cita en una cabaña abandonada, allá por donde Jesús perdió las sandalias, se rumorea algo de un jacuzzi, chocolate derretido, pelea en el lodo… y vaya que por supuesto, como todo un caballero que soy, iré a espiar. ¿Me acompañas?

— **No me lo pierdo, pero… ¿no has pensado que ellas podrían estar escuchando?**

 ****—Nada de eso, sé que esta es una radio tan pobre que su señal no llega a la mansión de Regina y mucho menos a la comisaría, lo tengo cubierto. Soy calidad papa, ¿esperabas menos?- Cora dio el visto bueno y se escuchó una voz muy a lo lejos que decía "Mi radio no es pobre, sólo somos de recursos limitados". –Ah eso me recuerda, por si tenían el pendiente, Kath se fue de fiesta con Hook en su barco así que...Pray For Kath Unicornio, si lo entendieron son calidad tubérculo como Cora y si no, pues, les reto a preguntarles a sus madres. En fin, sexys criaturas del señor, si quieren que les cuente en vivo lo que está pasando con Swan Queen y su cita no olviden twittear a mi cuenta Llama_Troll con los hashtags #EmmaVeleHastaLaConcienciaARegina #SwanGolosa #LaReinaLeDaraFireAEmma #LasTijerasVencedoras #LosCaracteresDeTwittahMeLaSudan-

— **Eso es todo por el momento, los vemos en un rato, estén atentos pueblo de Storybrooke-** Cerró Cora la transmisión y se puso a interrogar más a la llama sobre la información que acababa de soltarle a medio pueblo.

 ***15 Minutos Después***

El dúo dinámico salió del casino hacia el centro de la ciudad. Ahí se separarían, la Llama hacia la casa de Regina y Cora hacia la comisaría, sólo para corroborar que la información era cierta. Pero no pudieron llegar muy lejos porque toda la manada de personajes de cuento venía corriendo hacia ellos como si hubiera promoción de viernes negro.

—¡Corran, corran, por sus vidas!- gritaba Leroy, que era el que siempre daba las alarmas.  
—¿Qué ocurre ahora?- Gritó Cora haciendo un tipo embudo con sus manos para que la escuchara el enano.

—VAMPIRO- trajo sus palabras el viento como un susurro aterrador.  
—Vampiro…- dijo la Llama por lo bajo. –No recuerdo haber visto alguno, esto definitivamente arruinará nuestros planes con Swan Queen- Se rascó la cabeza pensativo y miró a la mandamás.

—Nada tiene que arruinarnos el ship. Emma y Regina tendrán esa cita, ve compañero, busca a las Swens y diles que vengan de inmediato, el futuro de Swan Queen depende de nosotros- Afirmó Cora con un temple de película digno del Oscar.

La Llama se fue inmediatamente a cumplir su misión y la antigua reina de corazones pudo ver el problema. Volando, con una mirada rojiza tipo fuego, venía hacia ella el vampiro.

Cora era la única persona en la calle, todos estaban dentro de sus casas y algunos más curiosos (todos) miraban por la ventana el espectáculo. ¿Dónde se habrían metido Rumple, La Boob Fairy y Las Haditas? Nadie lo sabía (seguro fumando weed ah).  
La criatura se detuvo en el aire a unos centímetros de la mujer y empezó a descender lentamente, como si analizara la situación. Cuando pisó el suelo empezó a caminar hacia Cora. No se podían ver sus facciones, porque la capucha negra que traía puesta lo impedía, pero era un poco más alto que la buenorra guardiana del Averno.

—Apártate de mi camino- dijo el vampiro con algo de furia, pero también reveló un detalle interesante, no era un ÉL era un ELLA.

—Sabes que no voy a hacerlo, así que cuéntame vampiresa. ¿Qué te propones aterrorizando a estos cobardes?- Cora sonrió y eso pareció enfurecer a la maligna criatura.  
—Mis planes no son de tu incumbencia, te daré un consejo, sal de mi camino-  
—¿Crees que ese teatro me asusta? Por favor querida, he visto cosas peores que tú en el averno- A lo lejos sonó el tono de Turn Down For What, cortesía del móvil antifuego de la Llama.

—¿Crees que un ejército de mortales me asusta? Debería asustarte mi propósito en esta ciudad.  
—¿Y cuál es ese propósito?- Preguntó la Llama con curiosidad.  
—Liberar a Zelena de su prisión. Si me disculpas, Dark Burpy tiene una misión que realizar- La vampira soltó una carcajada psicópata, observó a todos y lanzó una colonia de murciélagos que los envolvió, dándole tiempo de escapar volando.  
Cuando desapareció el efecto mágico, nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que Cora habló.  
—Armada Swen, nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Escuadrón de las Suris ustedes irán a detener a ese espantapájaros volador y Escuadrón Nutella ustedes irán con la Llama y conmigo a espiar a Emma y Regina, donde quiera que estén, estén atentas por si necesitáramos apoyo. Mi misión antes de regresar al Averno es juntar del todo bien a Swan Queen y eso mis queridos…- Hizo una pausa mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol. —Es justamente lo que haremos.

Así, mis queridos, es como terminamos en un arbusto espiando frente a una cabaña…vacía.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser esto Cora? Mis fuentes eran correctas, se suponía que en esta cabaña iba a haber movement y no se ve ni un triste grillo solitario. Hasta Archie hablando de grillos podría tener más movimiento en su casa ahora que anda detrás de Cruella, que no le pela pero bueno ahí anda…

—Llama, ¿puedes dejar de andarte por las ramas? —Me soltó Cora. —Claro que están ahí dentro, pero tu habladuría nos delató. Seguramente, Regina escucharía tu programa y adivinó que íbamos a venir a espiarlas así que puso un hechizo de camuflaje. La cabaña parece vacía, pero es solo una ilusión.

—Oh—exclamó la Llama indignada. —¿Cómo se atreven? Nosotros que venimos con todo el amor y la buena intención de darle una pornosa exclusiva al mundo y nos cierran de esta manera. Qué vergüenza.

—Es cierto Llama Trol, pero no sufras, Cora está aquí para solucionar el problema. Esta hija mía cree que ha mejorado mucho con la magia y puede que sea cierto, pero yo inventé este hechizo para que Henry pensara que dormía en las noches que me iba de Orgía de Brujas.

—Oh, cuenta, cuenta :3 7u7, ¿qué orgías y por qué no me llevabas?

—Eso es material clasificado, llama pervertida y ni siquiera existías aún. Lo importante es que conozco este hechizo mejor que nadie. Ella pensará que no las vemos pero…—hizo un movimiento con la mano y la cabaña apareció iluminada— no perderemos detalles de lo que pase allá dentro.

—Eres la mejor Cora. Si no estuviera comprometido con Olaf te declararía mi amor eterno por tu magia y tus boobis…

—¿Qué vas a estar tú comprometido? ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, él no lo sabe todavía, pero lo estaremos pronto. Es mejor acostumbrarse. —Dijo la Llama Trol arrugando el morro ante la negativa de Cora.

—Como tú digas…con cuántos locos tengo que rodearme para poder tener nietos, hay que ver…A ver, Llama Trol, tengo una misión especial para ti.

—Oh, dime, dime Cora, lo que tú me mandes. ¿Tengo que entrar a inspeccionar en la ropa interior? ¿Buscar archivos sobre las orgías de las brujas?

—Nada de eso, pequeño pervertido. Tu misión es mucho más sencilla. Te meteré con un pequeño hechizo de transporte en la casa, estarás de incógnito y debes ir diciéndonos todo lo que pasa.

—Oooh *.* de incógnito. ¿Y qué seré? ¿Un striper policía que se vino de sorpresa? ¿Una doble de Regina o de Emma? ¿Una tanguita roja?

—Serás la llama de la chimenea. —Dijo Cora.

—¿Whaaaaat? ¿Por qué siempre hago de llama? No lo entiendo, es muy injusto. ¿No puedo ser Darth Vader por una vez?

—¿Y qué pintaría Darth Vader en una cabaña de Storybrooke?

—¿Vine a decirle a alguna de ellas que yo soy su padre? —Intentó la Llama.

—Eh…no. A la chimenea contigo.

Y antes de que la Llama Trol pudiera protestar, un humo morado lo rodeó transportándolo al centro de la chimenea encendida.

—Uuu qué calor hace aquí—Dijo sin recordar su misión de camuflaje.

—¿Tienes calor? — dijo la voz de Regina desde algún punto de la habitación.

—No, estoy bien…—Comenzó a decir Emma hasta que se encontró en el salón de frente con Regina quien había aparecido de la habitación contraria en nada más que lencería negra muy transparente. —Vale, retiro lo dicho, sí que hace mucha calor aquí.

—¿Ah sí? —Dijo Regina— No lo había notado.

—Pues yo sí lo noto. —Dijo la Llama Trol.

—¿Dices algo querida? —Preguntó Regina.

—Ahora mismo dudo que me funcionen ni las cuerdas vocales—contestó Emma.

— _Llama Trol deja de hablar y meter la pata y empieza a contarnos qué ves._ —Le dijo Cora a través de su transmisor oculto que llevaba…bueno mejor no saber dónde lo llevaba. Solo digamos que era un sitio en el que una llama no debería llevar nada.

— **Ya voy, ya voy, no seas impaciente. Estoy estudiando bien el escenario que me rodea.**

— _Ya, claro._

Tal vez eso no era del todo cierto, y estaba babeando un poco más de lo necesario, pero quién sabía cuándo volvería a tener una misión secreta de nuevo.

—He…he preparado dos copas de vino. —Dijo Emma cuando recordó cómo era eso de hablar de nuevo dándole una copa a Regina y quedándose otra para ella misma.

—Gracias.

 _Aquí Llama Trol retransmitiendo para la base Nutella, aquí va a haber chocolate y del bueno, preparen las palomitas señoras porque este ship se va a mover tanto esta noche que va a producir un maremoto._

 **Llama Trol limítate a contarnos lo que pasa.**

 _Pues veamos, ahora mismo Regina mira de manera felina a Emma como si pudiera saltarle al cuello en cualquier momento mientras Emma no sabe muy bien cómo disimular que se está derritiendo viva por una parte específica del cuerpo. Se van acercando. Regina da un paso, Emma da otro. Se acercan. Se acercan más…Y Dios mío, ¿por qué no se están besando todavía? Ah ya, ya parece. Se rodean la cintura. Ahora Regina toma la otra copa de vino y las lanza a… Oh me las ha lanzado a mí, meidei, meidei o como se diga, soldado herido, me han lanzado vino…y no está tan mal. Uuuh, ¿el mundo gira o soy yo?_

 **Llama deja de hacer el tonto y reporta, ¡Llama! ¿Llama?**

 _Ey Cora nena te he dicho ya que estás de toma pan y moja._

 **¿Estás borracho?**

 _¿Quién sabe? Corto la comunicación a ver si me lanzan más de ese incendiario elixir._

Y, efectivamente, la Llama Trol no estaba en su mejor momento o depende de cómo se mirara. Porque Regina y Emma habían comenzado a besarse, una unión de pieles y miembros que se perdían en el ovillo humano que formaban.

—Oye—Dijo Regina. —No había un jacuzzi aquí.

—Em…sí…sí…

—¿Y por qué no vamos?

 _No, no, no…mierda._

 **¿Qué pasa Llama? ¿Han discutido?**

 _No, pero se van al jacuzzi y ya no podré ojear u.u_

Aunque por supuesto la Llama Trol no iba a darse por vencido así como así. Y fuera por la valentía líquida del vino que había aumentado su fuego o por las ganas de ver "The Swanqueen en tanguita, el momento", salió de su zona de camuflaje en la chimenea y se acercó sigilos hacia el jacuzzi.

Y sigiloso era. Lo aprendió de la mejor: La Pantera Rosa.

 _Tarán tarán, tarán tarán voy a ver a Regina tarán y a Emma tarán en tanguita rojo. Tarán tarán, tarán, tarán tarán tarán tarán tarán, tarararán. Y se las robaré, tarán._

 **¿Cómo pretendes ser sigiloso si vas cantando tu propia banda sonora de sigilo? Anda, cállate ya y cuéntanos que ves.**

 _Sí, sí, ya voy impaciente y te digo qué veo. Veo…*en este momento el cerebro de la Llama Trol está desconectado o fuera de cobertura, si lo desea deje su mensaje después de verla babear*_

 **¿Llama?**

 _Es…están desnudas de torso para arriba O.O Oh por todo el fuego del Averno, teeeeetaaaas…eso lo aprendí de mi exmujer Anto, no me culpen._

 **¿Pero qué hacen? ¿Se están besando? ¿Le están dando al muro? ¿Salpica agua? Dime cosas llama inútil que quiero tener un nieto mágico.**

 _Pues eso es lo raro, que no están haciendo nada._

 **¿Cómo que nada? Si están desnudas?**

 _Pues sí, pero al menos que hayan inventado una nueva forma de sexo tántrico en la que ni siquiera necesiten moverse, aquí no está habiendo nada de *Let's get it on de Marvin Gaye* No sé si me explico._

 **Te explicas perfectamente. No creí que tendría que llegar a este punto, pero ha llegado el momento de llamar a los refuerzos suripantínicos. Suripantas vengan a mí.**

En una nube morada, las Suripantas aparecieron alrededor de Cora

—¿Cuál es la misión? —Preguntó Diana.

—Hagan algo chicas o seré abuela cuando el averno se congele y a la Embajadora le baje la lívido.

—Mmm Cora, recuerdas que tienes Henry, ¿no? —Dijo Lu.

—Henry, ah sí claro, pero seamos sinceros, yo quiero un bebé adorable con mis poderes, no un adolescente lleno de granos y hormonas que rompió su única oportunidad de ser mágico al deshacerse de la pluma. Así que vayan ahí y canten algo motivador. —Gritó.

Y lo que Cora manda se obedece.

De la nada una voz comenzó a cantar, cual Sebastián en la Sirenita…

" _Shalalala qué pasó, no se atrevió y no la besará._

 _Shalalala que horror, no te lo pienses más._

 _Bésale la pepa ya"_

—Sutil. —Murmuró la Llama Trol que seguía escondido observando todo lo que pasaba.

 _"_ _Percusión, cuerdas, viento, letra  
Ella está, ahí sentada frente a ti  
no te ha dicho nada aún pero te quiere encima.  
Tú sabes por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya  
Sí  
en la pepa.  
Si la quieres  
mírala  
mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle  
no hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora bésala  
¡en la pepa!  
shalalalalala que pasó, gallina, no se atrevió  
y no la besará.  
shalalalalala que horror que lástima me da  
ya a dos velas se quedará._

 _El momento es, en este jacuzzi cool.  
Pero no esperes más, o nosotras nos echamos encima.  
No ha dicho nada, y no lo hará porque es too hot para hablar._

 _shalalalala no hay por qué temer no te va a morder  
sino se lo pides  
slalalalala sin dudar no la evites más  
ahora bésala  
shalalalala por favor escucha la canción  
dale un revolcón  
chalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya  
ahora bésala  
en la pepa_

 _En pepa_

 _En la pepa_

 _¡En la pepa!"_

Y, por fin, parecía que sus palabras y melodías comenzaban a surtir efecto, Emma comenzaba a acercarse a Regina, el agua moviéndose a su alrededor, mientras sus cuerpos se iban aproximando lentamente con una sola meta, los labios de la otra. O muchas metas donde poner los labios, depende de cómo se mire.

 _Uy qué interesante está esto._

 **Calla, Llama, no necesitamos que rompas el momento con lo que nos ha costado que estén tan cerca.**

 _Vale, vale, vieja mandona ¬.¬'_

La llama cortó la comunicación con Cora y buscó un buen lugar desde el que mirar la escena. Caminando sigilosamente por la terraza que rodeaba al jacuzzi se encontró, casualmente, con la botella de ese liquidillo rojo tan chispeante que le habían lanzado antes las chicas y pensó que podría beber un poquito más, total, ¿qué podía ir mal? Al fin y al cabo estaba hecho de fuego, el alcohol no podría tumbarlo…

Mientras, en el jacuzzi en cuestión…

—Regina, te deseo tanto. —Susurró Emma mientras se mordía los labios.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto?

—Mmm demasiado. —Respondía mirando su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo.

—¿Pero cuánto es eso? —Insistía Regina mientras jugaba acercándose a ella como si fuera a besarla pero alejándose antes de que sus labios se unieran.

—Tanto que si no estuviera en agua ahora mismo podría estar ardiendo.

—Qué exagerada eres. —Contestó Regina mientras iba a besarla, esta vez ya de verdad.—Aunque ahora que lo dices—Comentó parándose en seco a escasos milímetros de sus labios. —Sí que huele a quemado.

Emma hizo un gesto del olfateo.

—Tienes razón.

Las dos miraron a su alrededor para encontrarse con una imagen, cuanto menos, poco convencional. La Llama Trol vestido con unas botas altas de cuero y unas medias de rendijas agarrándose a una barra de metal.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —Gritó Regina. —¿Qué haces tú aquí llama del demonio?

—Voyyya aprender a bailar sepsi para gustarle a mi Olaf. —Dijo con voz de haberse pasado un poquito con el vino. — _Ayayayayayayyy pélamela Olaf, porque tú me derrites cielito lindo, mis pantalones._

—En todo caso sería al revés. —Comentó Emma.

—No le sigas el juego Emma. Y nosotras estamos…completamente desnudas.

—No se preocupen por mí—Comentó la Llama Trol—que solo tengo ojitos para mi Olaf, quizás preocuparos por Cora y el resto del pueblo que las observa con pantallas mágicas.

—¡MADREEEEE! Oh, esta me la pagará.

Regina movió las manos y tras una perfumada nube de humo morada aparecieron las dos secas y vestidas.

—Oye, ese ambientador en la nube era nuevo. —Comentó Emma.

—Em…sí, me gusta darle un toque a mi magia. —Respondió la reina.

—Se nota, se nota, me gusta el toque a frutos del bosque.

—Pensé que iba con el color del humo.

—Es verdad. Que genia eres mi reina.

—Gracias mi valiente caballero.

Y así con la tontería habían comenzado a acaramelarse de nuevo, justo cuando Cora apareció a su lado.

—Oh, madre, qué susto me has dado.

—Mmm…soy la más perjudicada con interrumpiros pero creo que tenemos un problema.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Cora señaló en dirección a la Llama Trol que seguía con su sensual baile alrededor de la barra de striptease. Tan, tan, tan emocionado que sus llamas habían terminado escapando y prendiendo fuego a gran parte de la cabaña.

—Uff, me siento un poco mareado. Quizás beberme esa última botella no ha sido una gran idea.

—No me digas. —Le respondió Cora.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera comenzar a sermonear a la Llama, el fuego que había ido lanzando en su ebria y sensual danza fueron uniéndose hasta crear un enorme monstruo de fuego que parecía tener algo de hambre. Y lo supieron porque se zampó toda la cabaña de un bocado incendiando cada astillita de madera.

—Oh, así que eso es lo que se llama una resaca devoradora. —Dijo la Llama Trol.

—No es momento para bromas, tenemos que hacer algo. —Dijo Cora.

—¿Pero qué?

—Tendremos que unir nuestras magias, hija, nuera, nos toca salvar el pueblo…de nuevo. *Se coloca sus gafas de sol I'm too sexy for myself* ¿Preparadas? Dadle caña al mono.

Tres rayos de magia se unieron en una fuerza descomunal que levantó el agua del jacuzzi, la congeló hasta formar nieve y le dio forma de Godzilla.

—¿En serio madre? ¿Godzilla?

—¿Qué pasa? En el Averno tenemos televisión.

Monstruos de Fuego y Hielo comenzaron a pelearse con furia, lanzándose el uno a los brazos del otro en un sofocante abrazo.

—Oh, somos como mi Olaf y yo, pero versión post atracón en Granny's.

Mientras, los monstruos en cuestión, golpeaban. Cora marcaba el ritmo de los puñetazos.

—Vamos, dale duro, un derechazo, ahora con la izquierda, amaga, tira, ¡dale! Desde aquí no puedo. Hija, dirige el cotarro.

—Madre, ¿dónde…?

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues Cora ya había desaparecido para teletransportarse a lomos de su Godzilla de nieve.

—Mierda, qué frío, eso no lo había pensado. Pero bueno, ya que estoy aquí. ¡Por Narnia!...Siempre había querido decir eso.

A lomos de su fiel…¿lagarto helado?...Cora no tardó en hacerse la dueña del combate. El fuego no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra su rapidez. La agilidad no era el fuerte del hielo y se llevó algún que otro mamporro, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

—Este es el momento, ahora o nunca. Godzilla, hazle la anaconda.

Cora desapareció en otra nube de humo dejando que su creación y el monstruo de fuego se unieran en un opresivo abrazo que terminó por derretir a uno y apagar al otro.

Para cuando los enormes seres desaparecieron, en el suelo tan solo quedaron restos de madera quemada y completamente empapada. Solo el jacuzzi había logrado sobrevivir.

—Verás como no nos devuelven la fianza. —Se quejó Emma.

—Oh, lo he comprendido. —Se escuchó gritar a la Llama Trol. —Eso es lo que nos pasará a Olaf y a mí. —Todas lo miraron apenadas mientras él seguía con la mirada perdida.

—Sí, colega—Dijo Emma. —Pero verás que encontrarás algún día a alguien.

—¡Está completamente derretido por mí! ¡Me ama! —Gritó emocionado.

—Nada, hay gente que no se entera—Le susurró Emma a Regina.

—Como mi madre, por ejemplo.

Y quizás escuchándose nombrada no en el tono más amistoso del mundo, Cora había comenzado a huir…

—No tan rápido, madre. ¿Se puede sabe qué te pasa? —Gritó—No puedes seguir inmiscuyéndote en mi vida de esta manera. Por el amor de Dios, ya tengo sesenta años.

—Wow, menos mal que no los aparentas. —Dijo Emma.

—Cállate o nada de sexo hasta nuevo aviso.

—Sí, señora.

—Hija—respondió Cora por fin. —Entiéndeme, tengo el tiempo limitado y quiero que seas feliz. No podré irme hasta que no sepa que estarás bien.

—¿Y qué necesitas para saberlo? ¿Una declaración firmada, un juramento mágico, una boda con cientos de invitados¿ ¿Qué quieres?

—Sí, eso.

—Bueno pues haré un juramento…

—No, no, eso no. Quiero una boda. No puedo morirme…por segunda o tercera vez, sin haber visto a mi hija casarse con alguien que ame.

—¿Quieres que me case?

—Sí, eso es, hasta que no te cases no volveré al Averno. —Y lo decía en serio.

Regina miró a su madre sorprendida, después a Emma, luego a Cora, a Emma, la Llama Trol se coló por ahí, a su madre.

—Está bien. —Dijo al fin. —Emma, nos casamos.

—Wow, espera un segundo, ¿cómo que nos casamos? Yo no me puedo casar, soy un desastre, apenas llevamos nada saliendo y solo hemos discutido, y el blanco me hace gorda.

Regina la tomó de las manos.

—Emma, sé que es muy precipitado, pero yo estoy segura de que te amo y tú eres mi final feliz. Sé que el Destino nos unió, de una forma enrevesada y maquiavélica, pero nos unió y no voy a dejarte escapar Y si tengo que hacerlo para que mi madre nos deje tranquilas, lo haré. ¿Qué me dices?

Emma pareció pensar durante un rato.

—Está bien, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me lo pidas de rodillas.

—¿En serio?

—Ey, nos casamos porque tu madre ha impuesto la idea, no le vendrá mal algo de romanticismo.

—Está bien, está bien. —Regina puso una rodilla sobre el suelo y con magia hizo aparecer un anillo de diamantes (tiene su utilidad a veces) —Emma Swan, idiota de mi vida y de mi corazón, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa.

—Uff, no lo sé, es tan repentino, me pilla tan de sorpresa. —La mirada de Regina mataba. —Pero claro que sí, mi reina.

Y una enorme ovación se escuchó alrededor, tuvieron que mirar bien para darse cuenta que durante su pelea con el monstruo de fuego toda la ciudad había acudido alarmada.

—¡Tenemos bodaaaa! —Se escuchó gritada a una emocionada Blancanieves.

Todos aclamaron y vitorearon y una Kath con cara de felicidad (luego pediremos detalles sobre lo que pasó en ese barco con Hook) se acercó a la Llama Trol.

—Oye, ya regresé. ¿Me perdí algo?

—No gran cosa. Mi Olaf y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Y, en fin mis queridos, eso es todo por hoy, hoy sí se despide ya su presentadora Kath, para todas ustedes y sus pepas 7u7…Y no, no voy a contar nada de lo que pasó en el barco de Hook. Peeero, con algo de suerte en el próximo capítulo tendremos bodorrio. ¿Y qué hace esa sucia usurpadora de Dark Burpy suelta por Storybrooke? Lo sabrán aquí en su radio Swanqueen, una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón.

Y chau ;)

 **Intentaré no tardar tanto xd. Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8 Love is in the air

**Hola a todos!**

 **Lo primero y más importante este capítulo está dedicado a Diana y Lu, más conocidas mundialmente como DiaiLu. Lu que sepas que Diana y yo lo comentamos como un posible regaloy llega algo tarde por culpa de las autoras u.u pero con mucho cariño igual :D**

 **Otra cosa importante, es que este capi no lo escribí sola sino en Colaboración con mi hija Kath, más conocida como Dark Burpy (por si hay dudas, Dark Burpy es su parte xD)Así que gracias tb por participar, lo has hecho muy bien. Su parte es más graciosa que la mía, pero compartiremos mérito.**

 **Y última dedicatoria ya, lo prometo, a mi novia, solo porque la amo.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 8. Operación Love Is in The Air...La Invasión**

—Hola, hola mis queridos, aquí estamos de nuevo. Soy Kath y esta es su radio. Radio Swanqueen, una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón. Hoy les traemos muchas novedades. Y es que SEEE NOOOOS viene boda. Sí, sí, así como me lo escuchan mis queridos :3 tendremos boda swanqueen y eso significa que también habrá luna de miel oh oh 7u7, bien golosos estamos, ¿no? Pero bien, he estado hablando con Cora después de esa hermosa declaración en la que Regina, enamorada de la idea de deshacerse de Cora y de las tetas de Emma, decidió ponerse de rodillas para…no piensen mal…para pedirle matrimonio a Emma y la rubia dijo que sí. Así que todo muy bien, muy chido todo, muy lindo. Excepto que la proximidad de la boda nos dice que Cora no tardará en volverse al Averno. Ay sí, *cries alone in the rain porque Cora se le va*

—Tranquila hija.

—Mamá Anto, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Que estoy en mitad de mi programa de radio.

—¿Y qué pasa? ¿Que una madre orgullosa no puede venir a ver a su hija al trabajo?

—Mama Laura te botó de casa, ¿no?

—Sí. —Dijo bajando la cabeza.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—No hice nada—gritó. —Al menos no últimamente. Verás…recuerdas la llegada al pueblo de una tal Dark Burpy.

—Ah sí, la chica esa tan extraña que murió al ver a Cora y revivió hecha vampiresa y me deja mensajes tan extraños en las redes de la radio.

—Sí, esa. Pues es tu hermana gemela perdida. —Dijo Anto.

—What the fuck, mamá? ¿Tengo una gemela malvada perdida?

—Malvada, malvada…

—Me quiso quitar el programa de radio y ligarse a Cora, es malvada, no me chingues. ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? Me has roto el kokoro, no voy a poder confiar más en ti…*SUSURRA* Me encanta el drama, ah.

—Sabes que mamá Laura no es tu madre biológica, sino que tus hermanas y tú nacisteis en mi anterior matrimonio…

—¿Con la Llama Trol?

—No, el otro.

—Oh, mamá Acosadora.

—Esa. Pues como hubo gemelas ella se quiso quedar una y ahora tu gemela ha vuelto al pueblo, así que sé buena hija y déjale que haga contigo el programa de radio.

—¿Quéeeeee? Pero ¿por qué? Eso no es justo mamá.

—Venga Kath, por faaaa *ataque de ojos de cachorritos* hazlo por mí, como a Dark Burpy le dé por hacer maldades ya me puedo despedir de mi cama por una buena temporada.

—Ay bueno, vale, pero no la quiero ni ver.

—Genial. —Dijo Anto. —Aquí te la dejo—Apareció Dark Burpy de la nada. — Y me voy yendo a decirle a tu madre que está todo arreglado.

Así que allí se quedaron Kath y Dark Burpy mirándose.

—Mira, no te conozco y no me gustas —Dijo Kath— pero eres mi gemela así que tienes que tener belleza y talento innato. Así que veamos como va esto. Hoy tengo dos historias, una para ti y otra para mí, si sale bien veremos qué pasa, si descubrimos que la radio no es lo tuyo, te vuelves al Averno con Cora.

—Trato.

Y así es como una media hora después y más de diez encarnizadas partidas de "piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spok" terminé yo, Kath, la única y verdadera, su presentadora favorita diga lo que diga mi gemela malvada, encargada de traerles toda la noticia de Zelena y su salida…¿de dónde? ¿del armario?...¡No! De su celda nada más.

Y que conste que al final solo me quedé yo a Zelena porque Dark Burpy la miraba demasiado lujuriosa y yo no le pelo. Solo tengo ojos para mi manco bello *-*

Así que ahí que seguí a Cora en su camino hacia la habitación- celda de Zelena, que estaba allí más redonda que un queso gourmet de esos. Vale que al principio de su embarazo, todos pensamos que tenía un guisantito, por el verde, pero el tamaño de su vientre indicaba que más bien iba a tener dos hermosas sandías. Y no quería pensar en cómo ni por dónde saldría de allí. Hay misterios de la naturaleza que mejor sigan como misterio.

—Hija querida… pareces una ballena.—Dijo Cora al verla.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, madre.

—Bueno, arriba, vamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Un paseo? ¿No sabes que hay órdenes expresas de tu querida hija para que no salga de aquí?

—Lo sé, pero Regina está muy ocupada ahora con su boda como para preocuparse, así que vamos a salir a que te dé el aire, es bueno para el bebé.

—Es el bebé el que tiene que salir. Un gramo más y podría explotar.

—Vamos, no exageres, deberías de haber visto lo que engordé contigo. No sabía si saldría de mí un bebé o un mamut. Ahora vamos, más tiempo en esta celda y tendré que cambiarme de ropa.

Cinco minutos después y una ballena verde…digo Zelena sin magia, caminaba con Cora por las calles de Storybrooke. Y yo las seguía.

—Te he sacado de la celda porque tu hermana va a casarse y quiere que tú seas su dama de honor.

—La has obligado, ¿verdad? —Dijo Zelena.

—Sí. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que cuando tu hermana se case tendré que volver al Averno y quiero dejaros a las dos felices antes de irme. Así que olvida ya esa venganza absurda que tienes contra ella, y vamos a ponerte un buen vestido para aprovechar esas pechugas que el embarazo te ha dado.

Así fue cómo terminamos en la tienda de ropa más exclusiva de Storybrooke (y única), H&B.

—Chicos, Cora ha llegado. —Gritó Cora en su gran entrada.

—Oh Cora, querida—Se escuchó gritar.

Y de entre una pared de boas de plumas surgieron dos conocidas figuras, conocidas al menos para Zelena, ni más ni menos que El Espantapájaros y el Hombre de Hojalata, de ahí el nombre de su tienda, H&B, Heart and Brain, justo las cosas que ambos habían ansiado y que habían descubierto poseer en su viaje hasta el Mago de Oz. Resultó que el camino de baldosas amarillas dio para sacar cosas de dentro, y no solo órganos vitales, sino pluma del armario, y el Espantapájaros y el Hombre de Hojalata habían continuado su viaje con un apasionado romance. ¿Cómo se hacían cositas 7u7? Pues sinceramente mis queridos, eso es algo que prefiero desconocer.

Intimidades aparte, lo importante es que teníamos a este par rodeando a Cora y Zelena, tomándole medidas donde una dama no quiere que un tío con manos de paja te tome medidas. Y mientras iban a la trastienda a enredar con telas varias, apareció la abuela Lu en todo su esplendor con un vestido rojo sin tirantes 7u7 …viste, el incesto me lleva en carruaje, si estás escuchando esto, no me mates, sigue haciéndole el bullying a Agus que ella se come las donas.

En fin, el caso es que allí estaba la abuela Lu toda elegante y bella y yo, que hasta ese momento había estado escondida con mi gran disfraz de camuflaje de ficus consistente en dos ramitas y unas hojas en el pelo, me acerqué a mi abuela porque…bueno, el incesto me trae en carruaje, ya lo dije.

—Abuela Lu, ¿pero qué haces tan setsi :3 y sola en mitad de la tienda?

—Ojos arriba nieta querida, no querrás que tu abuela Diana se entere.

—No, mejor no, o me quitará el casino Nalgas Prontas de mi herencia. ¿Pero qué haces acá?

—Es el aniversario de boda con tu abuela Diana y buscaba algo sexy con lo que ir a nuestra gran cita.

—Uuu 7u7 y la abuela Diana va a estar más que feliz cuando te vea, sí, sí.—Dije.

—Bueno, atención chicas. —El Espantapájaros apareció de la nada.—Me llevo a la…em… florecilla preñada, a ver qué conseguimos que le entre.

Mientras Zelena desaparecía tras el talón verde, la abuela Lu, Cora y yo nos quedamos, cada cual a lo suyo, y lo mío era mirarle el escote a la abuela Lu 7u7.

No tardó mucho en aparecer Zelena hermosa cual…mamut pintado por un payaso, con un vestido que llevaba, probablemente, todas las tonalidades de verdes del mundo, como si una cebra hubiera comido todo tipo de hojas y las hubiera vomitado encima de la tela.

—Um…bueno, no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente. —Dijo Cora y ni ella ni nadie.—¿No podríamos probar con algo…no sé...?

—Menos vomitivo—Dije yo para ayudar.

—Hay que ver qué poco comprendéis de moda. —Protestaron el Espantapájaros y el Hombre de Hojalata. —Probaremos de nuevo, porque somos FABU…LOSOS.

Y los tres volvieron a desaparecer. Por todos los hagstags del mundo, de verdad que no querría que ese par de locos con pluma me vistiera. No debería de haber ido en busca del Mago de Oz, sino del Estilista de Oz.

—Abuela Lu da gracias que te vestiste sola. —Le dije mientras nos recuperábamos las tres del espanto del vestido.

—Pues sí.

—¿Y qué haréis la abuela y tú entonces a la noche eh 7u7? ¿Iréis a darle duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento?

—Siempre pensando en lo mismo Kath…—Me dijo la abuela Lu—Pero sí…después de cenar claro.

—¿Alguien ha dicho cena? —La voz de Zelena se escuchó mientras volvía. Ah pues será cierto eso de que el embarazo te abre el apetito.

Y este vestido…bueno, no era tan horrible si… le quitabas los pájaros que parecían haberle pegado encima. Sobre todo los del sombrero, el sombrero de plumas y la boa de plumas definitivamente eran demasiado. Aunque el escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación…7u7 uy sí, eso no estaba nada mal.

—Nos estamos acercando. —Dijo Cora. —¿quizás sin que parezca que ha atracado una pajarería?

—Pero qué poco conocimiento de la moda. —Murmuraron.

—Sí, ¿pero qué es eso de la cena? — Volvió a preguntar Zelena.

—Diana y yo vamos a salir a cenar para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Iremos a tomar sushi.

—Ugh, pescado crudo, y luego me dicen a mí loca.

—Oye, sin faltar—Dijo Lu.

—Pero, ¿sirve de algo cenar? —Preguntó Zelena.

—Pues para ¿alimentarse?

—No, me refiero a…para el amor, ¿de qué sirve cenar para enamorar a alguien?

—Pues para mucho, hay gente a la que se la conquista por el estómago.

—Oh…—Zelena miró a Cora y madre e hija parecieron pensar algo que no sé si queremos saber.

Pero no nos dio tiempo a preguntar antes de Espantimation y Ironman se la llevaran para volver a cambiarla.

—Bueno chicas—Dijo Lu—Mejor me cambio y me voy, tengo que arreglarme para esta noche.

—Claro, abuela Lu, ya nos informarás 7u7.

—Seguro que no necesitas que yo te informe para enterarte.

—Bueno abuela, es que mis oyentes quieren saber.

—Nos vemos.

Tardó un rato, pero justo cuando Lu se marchó volvió a salir Zelena y…por fin, el dúo dinámico había acertado con algo.

—Hija, estás preciosa.

—Gracias Cora…mamá.

Oh que momento tan bonito, voy a shorar porque quiero a mis mamás.

—Mamá, —Dijo Zelena. —Ya sé qué quiero para ser feliz.

—Dime hija.

—Cenar sushi.

Eing? Bueno lo entenderemos dentro de poco, pero antes un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores…mis mamás que me dan la paga:

 **El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a las abuelas Diana y Lu, más conocidas en el mundo mundial como DianiLu por su primer aniversario. ¡Por muchos años más chicas! Y bodorrio que fuentes cercanas ya nos dicen que hay ganas. Nosotras iríamos por ponernos vestido, Anto más por ponerse corbata y bigote, Kath solo por la emoción de la boda. No prometemos no llorar. En serio, yo soy de las que shoran… Mamá Laura, ya déjate que es su primer año, no se van a casar aún…Cierto hija u.u, perdón es la emoción… Abuelas Dianilu les deseamos muchas felidades, que pasen una buena noche y no hagan muchas perversidades 7u7 jejeje mentira, denle duro contra el muro ustedes que pueden ay #PrayForKathUnicornio y #MuchasFelicidadesDianiLu…¡Las queremos!**

Y volvamos a Storybrook donde el mundo estaba a punto de colisionar. Y no, no es que se nos viniera una nueva catástrofe ni que Grannys hubiera vuelto a pasarse con las alubias.

No. Es que, ¿se acuerdan de esa gran idea que habían tenido Zelena y Cora a la vez, pues bien, ya estamos allí, ni más ni menos que en restaurante de sushi. E imaginen la escena. Diana y Lu sentadas a una mesa, por cierto las dos re lindas 7u7, y de pronto se escucha la banda sonora de Darth Vader (vale verga, en realidad no, pero ah soy re drama queen, lo saco de mi mamá.) y se entran Zelena con su nuevo vestido verde que le sacaba pecho y escondía el barrigón, seguida de un atrapado y posiblemente inconsciente Robin Hood que no despertó hasta estar sentado en la mesa frente a Zelena.

¿Y dónde estoy yo? Se preguntarán. Pues de nuevo haciendo gala de mi maestría con los disfraces, le agarré un bigote de pega a mamá Anto y me lo puse para hacer de camarera y poder escuchar todo lo que pasa en las mesas.

—Buenas noches soy Kath…Kasimiro y seré su camarero esta noche…—Uff casi me autodescubro.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué hago aquí? —Dijo Robin mirándome a mí y a Zelena.

—Vamos a tener una cita—Dijo Zelena.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Me lo he pensado mejor y no quiero criar a mi hijo sin padre, así que cenaremos sushi y te enamorarás de mí.

—Pero yo era Drac Queen hasta hace unos minutos.

—Puedes seguir siéndolo. Me gustan los hombres con colores ;)

Vale, como…muy extraño todo.

—Ejem. —Repetí. —¿Qué les traigo?

—Pescado crudo de ese. —Dijo Zelena. —Del menos asqueroso o me pondré verde.

—¿Zelena, qué haces aquí? —Gritó de pronto la abuela Lu.

—Pues lo que me dijiste, enamorar a alguien con sushi.

—Te dije que se enamoraba comiendo, no que vinieras a tener tu extraña cita al mismo restaurante al que yo iba a celebrar mi aniversario.

—Querida, esto es Storybrook, no hay muchos más lugares a los que ir.

—Eso no me importa. Pero Diana y yo estábamos teniendo una noche especial y ver a Robin Hood no nos ayuda nada, está en nuestra lista non-gratos.

—Lo entiendo, yo tampoco le acabo de tener cariño del todo, pero es el padre de mi hijo y quiero formar una familia.

Y en todo esto que mi bigote y yo nos vinimos con el sushi. Zelena lo miró, me miró y se quedó blanca.

—Oh no, dime que no vas a vomitarme.

Todos nos retiramos formando un corrillo.

—Ya viene—Dijo.

—¿La pota? —Le pregunté.

—No brutos, ¡el bebé! Ya viene.

—Oh vale, que no cunda el pánico—Grité—He visto muchas películas, traedme toallas y agua caliente.

—Esto…nieta querida. —Me dijo Diana—¿Y no será mejor si la llevamos al hospital?

—Oh, sí, gran ida. Pero yo no manejo.

—Nosotras os llevamos. —Dijo Lu.

—Pero Luuu y nuestro aniversario—Diana puso ojitos de cachorrito.

—Tendremos que celebrarlo después.

—OH bien, yo os sigo, mis oyentes quieren escucharlo.

—Pues yo casi que…—Robin parecía querer irse pero Zelena lo enganchó de la oreja. —Tú te vienes, eres el culpable de que esté asía. ¡Ah! Por todos los monos voladores, qué dolor.

* **Cinco minutos después en el coche***

—Acelera Diana, acelera que viene el niño, ¡ya le veo la cabeza! —De verdad qué trauma, todo este pueblo me pagará el psicólogo.

—Pues más le vale no ensuciarme el coche nuevo con…flujos extraños.

—Pues correeeeee—Gritó Zelena—Porque no sé si este bebé viene en escoba voladora, pero no espera a nadie.¡Aaaaaaah!

Recuérdenme que no tenga bebés O.O.

Y por fin llegamos al hospital. Seré buena persona y no entraré en detalles del parto solo: sangre, gritos y más sangre….Ug, he visto cosas que nadie debería ver nunca.

Así que vayamos a lo bonito, Zelena con su bebita en brazos, Robin al lado y DianiLu al frente.

—Gracias por haberme traído chicas y siento haberos estropeado la gran noche.

—Bah, ha sido divertido. ¿Cuántos aniversarios se celebran trayendo bebés al mundo? —Dijo Lu.

—Espero que pocos—Murmuró Diana. Ah lleva la sangre tan mal como yo xD

—Quiero agradecéroslo así que os presento a mi hija Diana Luciana, pero la llamaremos Dilu para abreviar.

—Oh qué bonito, Zelena, es un detalle.

—Un gran detalle. Os dejamos solos para que descanséis. —Dijo la abuela Diana. Y mientras se iba alejando con la abuela Lu al brazo se la escuchaba susurrar—¿Todavía llegamos a la última parte de la celebración, verdad?

—Por supuesto querida.

Ay abuelas pinches viciosas 7u7. Y si lo quieren saber pues sí, Zelena y Robin se quedan más o menos juntos, así que suerte Dilu porque vaya padres te cayeron.

Y antes de despedirnos pues, echemos un último ojo a la celebración de mis abuelas. Pero qué veo, sabía que esto pasaría…y la abuela Diana terminaría cantándole:

 _La pego de reina y la bailo piola hasta morir_

 _Movela mi Lu y con tu manera de vivir_

 _Anda a decirle a todos que pongan cumbia para que podamos gritar sin escucha._

 _Dale reinita vení meneale_

 _Si sabes que Diana a vos te re cabe._

 _Y muévelo, hasta abajo, dame más._

 _Siéntelo. Sabemos que te encanta_

Y, bueno, mis queridos, después de esta retransmisión tan linda, tan hermosa, tan llena de amor :3…y sangre, les dejo con el relato de mi hermana gemela malvada a la que me obligaron a invitar, que conste. Espero que no se olviden de que Kath, su presentadora favorita y ORIGINAL. Chau!

 ***Dark Burpy empuja fuera del micrófono a Kath***

— **Y si se preguntan si tengo el talento, pues claro que lo tengo-** Dark dio un suspiro profundo **-En fin oyentes, bienvenidos a la Radio Depre, 131.3, la radio que te mete en lo más profundo y pues mi "querida gemela" me dijo que mi historia sería ayudar a la Llama a cubrir un evento Trollaf. Así que se chingan, luego vengo a contarles que pasó porque iré a ver dónde anda ese fuego vivo-** La vampiresa cortó la transmisión y salió de la cabina de radio. Iría a buscar a la llama Troll y por supuesto no sería difícil encontrarlo, sólo tenía que ir donde hubiera algún escándalo.

Y en un lío que involucraba a Cenicienta _(que por cierto su bebé había cambiado de sexo nuevamente)_ y Aurora, la Llama estaba en primera fila. Al parecer el nene de la Bella Durmiente le había quitado la paletita al retoño de Ceni y pues todo se había salido de control, como siempre las madres andan de intensas. DB se acercó y sacó al fuego viviente de ahí, no quería perder más tiempo, tenía que demostrar que era mejor que Kath y sólo tenía un par de horas para cubrir un gran acontecimiento.

— **¡Oye! Ya mírame pedazo de fuego-** Se quejó la No Muerta.

—Dice la leyenda que si te miro a los ojos me volveré de piedra- Dijo la llama cubriendo sus ojos.  
— **No podés ser más boludo porque no hay más horas en el día. Eso era con Medusa, genio-** Y cómo si Laura fuera su madre biológica, Dark giró los ojos como Regina.— **-Eso lo haz sacado de una película de Jackie Chan. Posta, pon atención-** La chica empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Por qué hablas como Argentina?

— **-Porque se rumora algo del aniversario de Dianilu y quería saludar de una forma "Calidad papa" como diría mi gemela-**

 ****—No te sigo…

— **Tú nunca. Ahora mejor te cuento que hago aquí-** La llama asintió y entonces DB continuó **–Voy a reunirte con el amor de tu vida, así que ponte tu mejor sueter y nos vamos a buscar a la paleta viviente.** —La llama Troll acató rápidamente la orden y fue quién sabe dónde a buscar una mejor camiseta que la que andaba puesta.

Minutos después ya estaban en la búsqueda de Olaf, vagaron por una hora aproximadamente cuando al fin dieron con su paradero en la parte más fría del bosque haciendo… ¿yoga? Bueno, para gustos los colores.

— **A ver, llama, este es el plan, ¿qué ama Olaf?-** Preguntó la vampira.

—¿A mí?- Contestó muy emocionado el pedazo de fuego.

— **Claro que no. Creo que tu boludez ya es de nacimiento. Ponte serio-**

—Los abrazos y las cosas calientes 7u7- Dijo la Llama alzando ambas cejas en una clara connotación sexual.

— **¡Exacto! Pero…-** DB hizo una pausa para darle emoción a la frase. **–Si lo abrazas o haces alguna cosa caliente con él, se derretirá-**

 ****—Si *-* eso quiero. Que quede derretido de amor por mí- Comentó ilusionadamente la Llama.

— **¿Lord Charlie, te lo llevas o te lo mando?-** Preguntó sarcásticamente DB mientras miraba el piso bajo ella **. –Olaf morirá, por eso es que hice un trato con nuestra buenorra guardiana del averno y creó una poción para ti-** Sacó una especie de bolsita de entre su capa.

—Creí que Cora te caía mal…-

— **Mijo… quién a buen palo se arrima, buena sombra lo cobija-**

 ****—¿Cora tiene palo!? Ay jezu. Esto sí que es un notición le voy a decir a todo el pueblo- La llama iba a correr en dirección al centro de la ciudad pero DB lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

— **Por el amor a Zeus, me refiero a que lo hago sólo por intereses personales-**

 ****—¿Y qué le diste a cambio? 7u7-

— **No voy a discutir eso, ahora mira, sólo tienes que dejar caer sobre Olaf este líquido y…-**

—¿Por qué la botella dice poción Wolverine? ¿Acaso la vieja es fan de los X-Men?- Dijo la llama sosteniendo el recipiente entre sus manos. –¡Ahora comprendo por qué una vez se encueró toda y se pintó de azul! Es fan de Mystique, ahora tiene sentido…- Comenzaba a divagar.

— **Jesús, María y José. Tú cállate y úsala-**

 ****La llama hizo caso a Dark Burpy. Caminó valientemente hacia Olaf, se acomodó el sueter que decía "ENFRÍAME LA CALENTURA" en letras mayúsculas y puso en su celular "Careless Whisper" para darle ambiente a la situación, nada podía salir mal.

— **Hola habitantes de Storybrooke, soy yo DB as known as Dark Burpy y les traigo en exclusiva, detrás de este arbusto, lo que está pasando con Trollaf. Al parecer, el pelotudo al fin entendió que Olaf morirá si ellos coshan, entonces gracias a una poción de Cora veremos si el final es diferente. Sino, ya pueden dejar de oír esto e irse a rascar el trasero como lo hacían antes de esta interrupción-** DB se acercó un poco más para tener mejor vista de la situación en desarrollo.

-Olaf, ¿te enseño a hacer una postura?- Preguntó la Llama y el muñeco de nieve asintió con una gran sonrisa. –Bueno, tienes que ponerte de cuatro y se llama "De perrito" 7u7-

 **-Y aquí es cuando vemos que el pedazo de fuego morirá virgen y sin haber amado… -** Dijo DB por lo bajo mientras seguía acercando su micrófono para escuchar la situación. **–Parece que Olaf se ha asustado y ha retrocedido. Ahora toma sus cosas del suelo y sale corriendo. Si, ¿ven como la depre tiene razón? Era obvio que la Llama echaría todo a… Esperen, la Llama Troll ha salido corriendo detrás de Olaf, ¡repito! Corre detrás del muñeco de nieve-** La vampiresa levitó y los siguió desde al aire, esto era único.

—Olaf mi amor, no corras, no puedo seguirte. Si crezco más incendio el bosque- Gritaba como loco la Llama.

— **Y ahora Olaf se ha quedado un poco atrás porque sus piernitas no dan para tanto ajetreo. Vale, que forma tan romántica de persecución tiene el fuego vivo. Y ahora es este último que se ha tropezado y no hijueputa, ¡La poción!-** Dark Burpy aterrizó junto a la Llama que estaba en el suelo tirado y Olaf a unos metros de él **. –¡Flame! ¿Dónde has dejado la pócima?-** Le gritó la chica.

—¿Por qué me siento diferente?- El muñeco de nieve delante de ellos se miraba las manos una y otra vez. –Siento que me recorren llamas pero no me estoy derritiendo…-  
-¿Qué?- La llama se levantó inmediatamente. –Dark Burpy…- Entrecerró los ojos en forma acusatoria. -¿Qué hacía exactamente la poción?-

— **Pues… a Wolverine le cambió los huesos por Adamantium seguro a Olaf le cambiaría el relleno por fuego…-** DB estaba tan sorprendida como los dos seres sobrenaturales.

—¿Y cómo explicas que no me haya derretido?- Preguntó Olaf con miedo a que en cualquier momento se derritiera de dentro hacia fuera. Un vórtice morado apareció y dejo ver a Cora. –Sólo una explicación… ¡Magia!- Y cual alma que lleva el diablo volvió a desaparecer entre la nube púrpura.

—Eso significa que Olaf y yo podemos estar juntos al fin *_*- Comentó alegre la Llama.

—¿Hiciste todo esto para estar conmigo?- Preguntó el muñeco de nieve un poco enternecido.

—Claro, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que haría lo que fuera por ti. Olaf, en serio quiero estar contigo- Lo cursi de la llama ya rayaba en la diabetes y DB sólo podía contener las ganas de soltar un bufido.

—Es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí…- Sus ojitos empezaron a aguarse y se lanzó hacia el pedazo de fuego, quién lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— **Okay, oyentes, en resumen esos dos se han estado besuqueando un rato y tanta cursilería me da ganas de suicidarme. Así que mejor me voy de aquí y dejo que la Llama le enseñe la postura de perrito a Olaf porque eso ya sería demasiado para que mis sexys ojos rojos lo aguanten. Se despide Dark Burpy y hasta pronto-** La chica iba a dar por finalizada la noticia cuando notó cierto detalle que se le había escapado. **–Ah y no mamen… Tengo los ojos rojos porque soy un ser infernal, no por la droga. No significa que la droga no me los deje rojos pero es que claramente digo que no consumo droga… #LaDudaOfende-** Y así de esa manera tan peculiar, cerró la transmisión.

* **De nuevo las dos hermanas en el estudio***

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó DB acercándose a su hermana.

—No estuvo…horrible.

—Podríamos ser un gran equipo…no que yo lo cree, pero bueno, sabes…

—¿A ti también te lleva en incesto en carruaje? 7u7

—¿Qué? No, no, bueno, nunca se sabe.

—Bueno mis queridos oyentes, de nuevo con ustedes Kath su presentadora favorita con su nueva co-presentadora Dark Burpy desde las profundidades profundas de Storybrook para tocarles la pepa desde bien adentro. Y esperamos que hayan disfrutado este episodio de su radio lleno de amor, Dianilu, Trolaf, el ship de Zelena con el zoquete del bosque cuyo nombre no me molesté en aprender, el reencuentro de las hermanas cool…

—Sí, todo eso. Yo soy Dark Burpy y desde mi frío y muerto corazón de vampiro, espero que hayan disfrutado.

—Quédense con nosotros mis queridos porque ya nos queda poco, en el próximo capítulo, ¡la boda swanqueen! Y quién sabe si necesitaremos un epílogo para boda Dianilu y luna de miel 7u7.

—Qué hermana tan pervertida tengo, yesus. Pero sí, ¡felicidades, algo atrasadas, Dianilu! Esperemos que lo pasaran bien.

—Y queremos fotos no solo de las partes para todos los públicos. Se rumorea por ahí que la abuela Di llevaba cierta lencería…

—YA CÁLLATE KATH O TE HARÉ BULLYING COMO A AGUS—Se escuchó gritar a Diana.

—Oh, lo malo de hacer una radio tan famosa. Así que mis queridos nos vemos pronto. Yo soy Kath y si quieren que mis abuelas me suban la paga envíen el hasgtag #ViLosRegalosQueSeHicieronYHayPlataParaMiPaguitaNoSeanRoñosas #DianiluFanEsAmor #QueremosSaberMasDeLaLencería **#FelizAniversarioLesDeseamosMuchaFelicidad**

 **…** **#InvitenosALaBodaxD #NoMeMatenEsQueCreoEnElTrueLove.**

—Y chau!

 **Gracias por leer**


	9. Chapter 9 Mi gran boda Swen

**hola a todos! Aquí está el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Espero que os guste. Esto comenzó como algo de un capítulo como mucho 3, pero bueno, acabó gustando más de lo que podía prever, así que ya veis. Pero como siempre es un regalo para Kath, mi hija whasapera, por ser tan buena hija y hacerme reír tanto.**

 **Dedicado también a su otra madre ;)**

 **Espero que os guste y que sea tan épico como Cora y la Llama Trol merecen**

 **CAPÍTULO 9. Mi gran boda Swen**

—Por fin mis queridos, el día que esperábamos… y el que tanto temíamos, llegó. La boda de Emma y Regina, sí, y después, la despedida de Cora. Cabra Juliano ponme una que vaya con mi pena…

 _"_ _You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, no  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was gonna tell you tonight_

 _But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

 _Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?"_

—Celine Dion me entiende ;-;…En fin, mis queridos, puede que Cora se nos vaya, pero no sin antes cumplir con su propósito de dejar a sus hijas felices y comiendo perdices y otras porquerías por el estilo.

—¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH! —Se oyó gritar.

—¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

—¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO DE GRITAR EN CASA? NO ME GRITES. —Se escuchó a mamá Laura.

—PUES TÚ ESTÁS GRITANDO MAMÁ.

—PERO YO SOY TU MADRE.

—Y YO TU HIJA, Y QUE YO SEPA NOS DIERON EL TÍTULO EL MISMO DÍA. —Gracias a Mafalda por esas frases que me enseñaron a hablarle a mi mamá, pensó Kath.

—KATHERINE REGINA EMMA CORALINE ANASTASIA SWAN-MILLS BROOKS DEJA DE GRITAR O SOBORNO A TU OTRA MADRE CON SEXO HASTA QUE TE QUITE LA HERENCIA DEL CASINO.

Lástima que mi mamá aprenda también e.e.

—*Susurrando*Vale mamá, hablaré muy bajito.

—No sé qué has dicho ahora, pero vístete pronto o no llegaremos a la boda.

—Ah, sí, la boda. Por fin es el gran día como decía, mis queridos, pero antes de irnos a la ceremonia, con su presentadora favorita retransmitiéndolo todo como siempre, hablemos de lo que pasó estos últimos días.

 ***Unos días atrás***

—Nada, nada está saliendo bien. —Gritaba Regina mientras caminaba como una posesa por la Mansión blanca de Mifflin Street, con su madre y la Llama mirándola como…bueno preguntándose si quizás Charly, dios del Averno, habría mandado algún amiguito suyo para poseer a la desquiciada novia. —Pido rosas rojas y me las traen azules; pido manzanas y llegan podridas. Hasta la banda que había contratado para tocar ha llamado para decir que no puede venir en último momento.

—Hija no es para tanto, un poco de magia y tendrías el chiringuito listo para la función en unos segundos. —Aseguró Cora.

—Madre, te dije que no quería usar la magia. En toda mi vida la magia no me ha traído más que problemas. Quiero una boda normal, la que tendría cualquier chica enamorada. La…la que no tuve con Leopold.

Se creó un tenso silencio entre las dos reinas recordando al que podría haber sido un amante compartido entre madre e hija y que ambas preferían borrar de sus memorias.

—Bueno—Comentó la Llama ajena a la tensión. —Robin y sus Dracs Alegres han dicho que estarían encantados de hacerte un número musical.

—Llama, si lo único que vas a hacer es proponerme sandeces como tener a mi ex –novio travesti y pareja de mi hermana de espectáculo musical, ya puedes irte a dar una vuelta, anda.

Y así fue que la Llama Trol comenzó a pasear por la mansión decidido, ya que estaba allí y aquel sería de sus últimos días en aquel planeta de cosas amorfas y ligeramente ceñudas que solían ser los humanos, estaba decidido a aprovecharlo. Podría darle un uso mejor con Olaf, no sabía…paseando por la playa, tomando helados…o dándole duro contra el muro hasta que él sintiera frío y Olaf su fuego interno…Pero en fin, como padrino de la boda, en compañía de Henry claro, debía estar presente.

De todas formas, pensaba la Llama, ni qué se las supieran arreglar sin él, de no haber sido por él seguro que no habría ni boda que celebrar. Humanos…no se les puede dejar solos o no saben ni casarse.

Y así seguía la pequeña Llama cavilando sobre su gran importancia en el orden de las cosas cuando vio unas delicadas prendas blancas sobre una cama.

—Oh, estos deben de ser los vestidos de novia. Pero, ¿qué estará pensando Regina? Casarse con unos trajes tan sosos, ¡y tan blancos! ¡Y ni siquiera tienen escote como Charly manda ni raja para enseñar la pierna!...Lo que yo decía, estos humanos no sabrían hacer nada sin mí.

* **Mientras, en la sala de la Mansión***

—Te digo que es un desastre madre. Es casi como si el destino no quisiera que me casara. —Susurró Regina a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Vamos hija, seguro que no es para tanto. ¡Claro que el Destino quiere que te cases! ¿Por qué sino ibas a tener una madre psicópata sin corazón, un padre pelele, te iba a traicionar una niña mimada, ibas a acabar siendo Reina Malvada y lanzando una maldición que te tuvo atrapada 28 años si no fue para que tu tiempo se acoplase al de Emma Swan, hija de tu enemiga, amor verdadero y madre de tu hijo, y acabarais aparentando la misma edad? Cualquier otra explicación carece de toda lógica.

—Pero…—Cora no la dejó continuar.

—A no ser… —Perdida como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. —A no ser que todo haya sido una trama maligna organizada por algún malvado y depreciable ser que controle nuestros destinos y haya estado jugando con nuestros sinos como si de personajes de una vulgar se tratase.

Madre e hija se miraron preocupadas por un instante, para después comenzar a reír.

—Pero eso es imposible. —Concluyó Cora. —Así que solo nos queda decir que sí, el Destino os quiere juntas.

Las risas de Regina se tornaron en incipientes lágrimas, apoyándose en el hombro de su madre.

—¿Entonces por qué todo es tan difícil, madre?

—En el Averno tenemos un dicho: **Si la vida fuera fácil, tú no estarías aquí, así que apechuga.** No es muy inspirador ahora que lo pienso—Añadió Cora al ver la cara de horror de su hija.

—El caso es que me caso esta tarde y lo único que tengo asegurado son los vestidos. Por cierto, ¿quieres verlos? Me traje aquí el de Emma también porque conociéndola, seguro que lo manchaba de chocolate con canela y…

—Oye hija no te huele como a quemado…

—Oh no, madre, ¿dónde está esa escurridiza Llama?

Ambas se miraron horrorizadas, y siguiendo el aroma a quemado que comenzaba a llenar la mansión, llegaron sin demasiados problemas al origen de aquel humo. La propia habitación de la reina y, sí, donde guardaba los vestidos. Para encontrarse con la Llama Trol lanzándoles su mejor mirada inocente y los vestidos, que un día (o un momento cercano) habían sido blancos, completamente carbonizados.

—Sujétame, madre, sujétame, porque lo transformo en sapo y lo aplasto con mis mejores Manolo Blasik.

—Hija no, por Dios, qué desperdicio de zapatos…

—¡Madre! ¡Mira qué ha hecho! Esto es un desastre, ya no tengo ni vestido. No puedo casarme así, voy a tener que suspender la boda. La suspenderé y entonces Emma creerá que tengo dudas y no quiero casarme, y me dejará, y lo peor de todo ¡tú y esa maldita Llama no os iréis el condenado Averno de nuevo!

—pero no lo entiendo hija, ¿por qué no usas tu magia?

—Porque…porque no…porquenomefuncionabien—Dijo rápido.

—¿Qué? —Dijeron

—Que no me funciona bien. No sé por qué, creo que he estado demasiado nerviosa por esto de la boda. Quizás… no sé, tan solo puedo deciros que en los últimos días he estropeado varios de mis vestidos favoritos al intentar vestirme con magia.

Nota de su presentadora de radio favorita: nadie hubiera protestado si hubiera salido a la calle en ropa interior después de los intentos fallidos de vestirse con magia.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada hija? —Preguntó Cora preocupada.

—Porque no quería que nadie lo supiera, me daba vergüenza admitir que estaba tan nerviosa que empezaba a afectar a mi magia. —Regina miró a su madre mordiéndose las uñas como solía hacer de pequeña tras haber desobedecido alguna de sus órdenes.

—¿Y qué más pasa Regina?

—Pues que cuando vi que mi magia no iba bien, intenté no utilizarla en la preparación de la boda y entonces Emma me preguntó extrañada de que no usara la magia, pero no se lo quería contar, así que le dije que me había propuesto no usar la magia, y ella me dijo riéndome que sería incapaz y me enfadé y bueno…hicimos una apuesta para que en la boda no se utilizara nada de magia y la que la pierda acaba atada a la cama la noche de bodas. Que no está mal, pero sabes que me gusta más mandar, madre. Y es una cuestión de principios, no me gusta perder. Pero ahora todo es un desastre y ni siquiera puedo recurrir a la magia, ¡no sé qué hacer!

—Tranquila hija. Está claro que alguien está intentando sabotear tu boda…y no me refiero al incidente de los trajes con la Llama Trol, él solo es idiota. Pero el resto sí, me huele mal.

—Ya, es a quemado. —Dijo la Llama.

—Que no pedazo de llama inepta, me refiero a que es todo sospechoso. No te preocupes de nada hija. Relájate, tómate unas copas de sidra de esa que tanto te gusta y deja que la Llama y yo nos ocupemos de todo, descubriremos qué hay detrás de todos estos fallos y detendremos al culpable. Hoy tendremos boda como que soy una diosa sexual el corsés de cuero.

—Madre…—Protestó Regina.

—¿Qué pasa? Tenía que decir algo que fuera indiscutiblemente cierto.

—Es verdad—Dijo la Llama—Pregúntale a Charly o como los vulgares mortales decís, Hades, 7u7.

—Calla y ponte en camino Llama inútil, el día menos pensado te meto en el escote de la Embajadora y dejo que te ahogues ahí. Vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

* **5 minutos en el jardín de la mansión***

—Bien, bicthes, prepárense porque este es un trabajo para Trol, la Llama Trol. —Dijo poniéndose unas gafas de sol. —Batido, no agitado y con una sombrillita por encima.

—Yo sí que te voy a batir esas cenizas que tienes por cerebro. Vamos Llama, hay que descubrir quién intenta sabotear la boda de mi querida hija.

—Sí, sí, eso quiero.

—Veamos, tenemos varios sospechosos. Pensemos…

 **Número 1 y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, está Mary Margaret Blanchard, alias Pavanieves.** *Cora y la Llama la espiaban desde detrás de los árboles viendo cómo la profesora y antigua princesa alimentaba a los pájaros* **Enemiga mortal de Regina desde tiempos inmemoriales. ¿Es la razón que Regina le guardara un odio irracional que la llevara a matar al padre de la princesa y a pasar su vida intentando matarla y a hacerla desgraciada? Bueno, quizás, pero hay algo todavía más fuerte, es la suegra en funciones y futura "para toda la vida".**

—Mírala, Llama—Decía Cora pasándole los prismáticos. —Esa cara de inocencia es terriblemente sospechosa.

—Sí que lo es, de hecho.

—Haremos una prueba para ver qué sabe, pero debemos disfrazarnos.

Moviendo sus manos, Cora se convirtió en una harapienta anciana con una cesta de dulces y, a su lado, la Llama era un pequeño niño de largo cabello negro.

—Vamos allá. —Dijo Cora. —Disculpa, muchacha, perdona, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme? Estoy demasiado vieja para andar tanto.

—Oh, por supuesto. —La antigua princesa corrió a socorrerla, ayudándola a sentarla en una silla. —Mi nombre es Blancanieves o Mary Margaret si lo prefieres, ¿y usted es…?

—Soy…—Cora miró a la Llama dándose cuenta de que su plan tenía ciertos puntos débiles.

—Mi abuela Ruperta, la pobre chochea un poco. —Dijo la Llama…eh… niño.

—¿Oh chocheo?

—Sí, abuela, se te va la cabeza.

—Pues parece que se me va la cabeza, querida.

—Oh, entiendo. —Dijo la princesa. —¿Y tú pequeño eres…?

—Tristán.

—Vaya qué bonito nombre, ¿quieres unas galletas?

—Oh sí, claro. —Dijo La Llama.

—De acuerdo, un segundo. —Cuando la princesa se marchó.

—¿Qué es eso de que chocheo? —Dijo Cora golpeando a la Llama?

—Bueno, tuve que improvisar. —Repuso rascándose el chichón.

—Pues improvisa menos y más investigar. —Pavanieves regresó con comida y bebida para un regimiento de pequeños enanos mocosos que la Llama atacó sin miramientos comiendo con ambas manos. —Oh gracias querida.

—¡Puedo comer sin que la comida sepa a quemado! —Gritó la Llama emocionado.

—¿Qué dices pequeño? —La Llama miró a Cora y a Blancanieves sabiendo que había metido la pata…de humano esta vez.

—Umm…es que como mi abuela chochea y cocina tan mal pues todo acaba sabiendo a quemado.

—Oh pobrecito. Ruperta…Ruperta…—Pero Cora no contestaba.

—¿Quién es Ruperta? —Dijo Cora olvidando su papel.

—Tú eres Ruperta, abuelita. —Respondió la Llama.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Sí?

—Que nombre tan feo, no es digo no de una reina. —Protestó.

—Ya le dije que chochea—Susurró la Llama.

—Ya veo, pobrecilla. Ruperta, ¿necesita algo?

—Pues sí hija, hoy he estado con una joven la mar de simpática…Regina se llamaba. ¿La conoces?

—Sí, claro.

—Estupendo, estupendo. ¿Y qué opinas de ella?

—Pues hemos tenido nuestros desencuentros, pero se va a casar con mi hija así que es casi como una hija para mí. Es extraño porque ella fue mi madrastra…pero bueno, procuro no pensar en los detalles. Lo importante es que hace a mi hija feliz. Además, Regina también necesita una madre en condiciones, porque esa Cora pierde la cabeza a veces…

—¿Cómo te atreves? Repíteme eso a la cara Sosanieves…—La Llama sujetó a Cora.

—Se le va la cabeza, es realmente triste. Lo siento mucho, pero debemos irnos.

Poco después, los dos personajes caminaban alejándose de la casa de Blancanieves, Cora refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo a la princesa y la Llama atiborrándose a galletas que se había llevado a puñados.

—Bueno, está bien. Digamos que no fue Locanieves porque no tiene sesos para un plan maligno.

—Pero sí tiene buena mano para la cocina, a ver si aprendes, abuelita querida. —Cora lo miró—¡Au! No hacía falta que me incendiaras el culete, ya volveré a por más galletas aquí.

—Sigamos con la investigación. ¿Quién más querría impedir esta boda? Quizás antiguos amantes…Um, pero Hook está con Kath y Robin está con mi hija…y sus Drac Queens, ¿quién sabe? Bueno, ¿quién más queda? Maléfica tiene algo con mi hija, pero no sería tan sutil, habría aparecido como un dragón y punto. Esa loba, Ruby, también le ponía ojitos a Emma, pero es más de marcar el territorio, no de cambiar flores de color. Mmm no se me ocurre nadie más, así que no quedará más remedio.

—¿Tendremos que espiar las casas de todos los habitantes de Storybrook 7u7?

—No, Llama pervertida. Tenderemos una trampa. Veamos, ¿qué es lo que queda por estropear en esta boda?

 ***Mientras en la mansión blanca***

Regina intentaba hacer aparecer una mísera bola de fuego en su mano, algo, cualquier chispa…pero no, la magia estaba loca y todo lo que salía de ella eran flores.

—Ridículo, parezco un mago de espectáculo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la frustrada reina se dispuso a abrir.

—Emma, ¿qué haces aquí? Dicen que da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

—Ya, pero he pensado que como las dos éramos novias, si nos mirábamos en el espejo ya se estaría cumpliendo, así que, ¿qué más da?

—¿Lógica aplastante de Emma Swan, eh?

—Eso mismo. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro.

Emma entró siguiendo a Regina y las dos acabaron sentadas en el sofá.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —Preguntó Emma.

—Mucho. —Le dijo Regina.

Las dos se miraron, luego miraron la botella de sidra y volvieron a mirarse.

—¿No tienes algo más fuerte? —Preguntó Emma.

Así es como, aproximadamente, una hora después (puede que menos, pero no las queremos hacer parecer unas viciosas en exceso) acabaron las dos pasadas en el sofá, riendo por todas las cosas que los nervios las habían obligado a hacer en los últimos días.

—Yo me he comido una caja entera de donas. —Decía Emma.

—Eso no es nada, lo haces un día normal. Yo no puedo hacer ni un triste hechizo.

Las dos rieron.

—En serio. —Repetía Regina mientras reía sin parar. —Intento hacer fuego y me salen flores. Antes hasta he convertido una de mis mejores botellas de vino en una rana al intentar traerla con magia.

Y volvían a reír.

—Y la Llama Trol ha quemado nuestros vestidos.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Volvían a reír. —Todo es un desastre. —JAJAJAJAJA.

—¿Pero qué narices hemos bebido? —Dijo Regina sin dejar de reírse.

—Ni idea. Pero quiero ver uno de esos hechizos rana, no puedo creerme que tú, la Gran y Temida Reina Malvada no pueda hacer un simple hechizo.

—No sé, Emma. No debería hacer magia descontrolada y menos estando en este estado.

—¿Qué estado? ¿Estás embarazada? O.O

—No idiota, borracha.

—Oh, ¿estás borracha? No lo había notado. Venga por fa, por faaaaaa.

—Bueno, vale, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—No sé, ¿por qué no nos transportas a tu cuarto y empezamos con la Luna de Miel?

—Lo que quieras, pero si acabamos desnudas en un congelador no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Regina movió sus manos y una nube de humo las cubrió, pero al desaparecer seguían en el salón.

—Vaya, no estamos en la habitación. —Dijo Emma. —Pero sí parece distinta.

—Ya lo creo. Oh, Emma, creo que te acabo de convertir en tortuga.

—¿Queaaaaaaa? —Emma miró a Regina—Regina acabas de convertirNOS en tortugas.

—Oh Dios, lo que faltaba. ¿Y por qué sigues riendo Swan?

—No lo sé, eres mona como tortuga.

—No te muevas porque voy a matarte. —Dijo Regina y empezó a moverse…bueno con paso de tortuga.

—Oye no es tan malo, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería el sexo reptiliano 7u7

—¿En serio? ¬.¬ zoofílica. Pero bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer hasta que venga mi madre así que…

* **Cortinilla de estrellas porque no tengo licencia para mostrar o narrar sexo reptiliano de ningún tipo. En serio, mi mamá me lo prohibió expresamente. Maldita sea ella y su sentido profético ¬.¬'***

—Pues sí, pondremos una trampa Llama, es sencillo, pondremos unas cuantas preparaciones en el jardín y entonces…—Cora entró hablando en la mansión.

—¡Madre! Por fin…—Gritó Regina. —Ya no podía más. —Le confesó a Emma. —Madre, ayúdanos, nos he convertido por error en…

—¡Oh QUE ASCO! Charly sálvame, por el amor de la cabra, qué asco. Llama quémalas, haz algo.

—Cora, creo que son Regina y Emma.

—¿Regina y Emma…tortugas?

—Sí, madre. Resulta que mezclar alcohol con una magia que no va bien no es buena idea, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

—Oh por todos los escotes, hija, mira que había bichos feos en los que convertirte y has ido a elegir las tortugas. Qué asquito.

—Oye, no lo he elegido precisamente. Y todo ha sido culpa de Emma. —Dijo la Regina tortuga mordiendo a su compañera.

—Hace un momento me mordías por otra razón…—Le recordó Emma.

—Cállate o no volverás a tener manos en la vida. —Amenazó Regina.

—Oh, dudo que puedas vivir sin mis manos.

—Madre, por favor, cámbianos antes de que la devore. Y no en el buen sentido.

Y Cora lo intentó, de verdad que sí, pero al parecer solo Regina podía deshacer su propio hechizo y no estaba precisamente en condiciones.

—Veamos, es fácil, lo que te altera y afecta tu magia es la boda, ¿no? Pues la única solución lógica es que os caséis, así estarás tranquila y podrás volver a transformaros.

—¿Casarme en forma de tortuga? ¿Qué dices?

—Pero aún queda algo todavía más importante. Encontrar al saboteador de la boda. Pero tranquila, para eso ya tengo un plan, verás…

 ***Un poco más tarde, en el jardín de la Reina Tortuga***

Cora había preparado el decorado de la boda que sería allí mismo, la especie de capilla con velos e incluso las rosas de los colores equivocados, pero bonitos al fin y al cabo. Y la Llama Trol y ella se escondieron a esperar. Solo esperar.

—Oh, esto es taaaan aburrido . —Se quejó la Llama.

—Ten paciencia pedazo de fuego est…—Entonces fue cuando Cora lo vio.

—Estúpida, sí.

—No…

—¿No? —Dijo la Llama esperanzada.

—O sea, sí, eres estúpido. Pero iba a decir que algo se mueve. Vamos, es el momento de atrapar al Sabotea-bodas.

Con todo el sigilo del que son capaces una Llama torpona y una mujer de abundante busto 7u7, hasta que llegaron al altar y se encontraron de frente con un extraño ser pequeño, de la estatura de un duende, pero demasiado rechoncho como para ser uno, que portaba gafas y una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡Habla o te arranco el corazón! ¿Por qué saboteas la felicidad de mi hija Regina.

—Está bien, lo confieso. —Dijo el Duende gordo. —Mi nombre es Eddie, no quería hacer daño a nadie pero es que no puedo permitir que esta locura de SwanQueen siga adelante. No, no y no, debían ser CaptainSwan y OutlawQueen.

Oiga, cuidadito con tocarme a mi manco bello eh ¬.¬

—Pero ¿por qué duende gordo…digo Eddie?

—Pues porque amo a Hook *.*—Dijo con ojos brillantes. —Y aunque me duela que esté con otra, él se merece ser el mejor, un artista, ¡el protagonista!

Le advertí, miren que le advertí que a mi manco bello ni tocarlo. Suéltenme, suéltenme que lo mato…*Kath nadie te sujeta* Bueno, qué más da, es una expresión. Sigamos.

—Omaiga, está loco. —Dijo la Llama. —Como una cabra.

—Beeeee.

—Perdón Juliano—Gritó la Llama. —Loco cual duende gordo.

—Bueno, pues esto se ha acabado, la boda se celebrará y tú ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tus maldades y de Hook.

—¡Noooo!

Pero era ya demasiado tarde, Cora lo había hecho desaparecer en una nube de humo morado.

—¿Dónde lo mandaste?

—Oh, a su peor pesadilla. Una realidad paralela que sucede dentro de un fanfic Swanqueen…y es uno de los pornosos 7u7.

#CoraSabe #YoTambiénQuieroEseCastigoNoMames.

—Y ahora, tenemos una boda que celebrar, bitches.

 ***Por fin, un rato más tarde en ese mismo jardín***

Henry sujetaba a la tortuga Emma mientras Cora sujetaba a la tortura Regina.

—Se parecen sospechosamente a las tortugas que tenemos en casa. —Susurró Anto a Laura mientras observaban la ceremonia.

La Llama Trol, con su mejor traje, se subió al altar para presidir la ceremonia.

—Queridos todos, estamos aquí para reunir a esta…tortuga y a la otra en sagrado matrimonio. ¿Sabéis? El matrimonio es una cosa muy seria que no debe tomarse a la ligera, como cuando yo me casé con Antonella en las Vegas, no. Es mejor casarse convencido como cuando yo me case con Olaf ay, qué gran boda será esa…O esta, esta también es una gran boda. —Añadió viendo la cara de Cora.

No solo Storybrooke había decidido asistir a la boda, medio Averno había subido de las entrañas de la tierra para poder asistir a la boda del siglo. ¿Cuántas veces puede verse a una poderosa Reina Malvada casándose con una princesa y caballero blanco y ambas en forma de tortuga? Espero que sean pocas porque de lo contrario este mundo está realmente loco.

Y mientras Charly, señor de los Avernos se secaba una lagrimilla, la Embajadora lo miraba seria.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya estás llorando?

—¿Qué puedo decir las bodas me emocionan?

—Toma un pañuelo amigo. —Le dijo Antonella sentada delante y que también había comenzado a llorar junto a su madre Diana.

Laura y Lu se miraron entre suspiros, de tal palo tal astilla.

—Bueno, sigamos—Dijo la Llama Trol. —El matrimonio no es solo una ceremonia, es una promesa que le haces a la otra persona para estar en los buenos y los malos momentos, ya estés ardiendo o derritiéndote. Y eso es lo que Emma y Regina están haciendo hoy aquí, una promesa, no de amor eterno, eso es fácil prometerlo, en los cuentos, no. En la vida real, o en este mundo sin fuego pero lleno de problemas, la promesa que de verdad cuenta es la de luchar para que ese amor sea eterno pase lo que pase, no rendirse en los malos momentos y procurar que los buenos no terminen y no se olviden, ayudarse la una a la otra y ser su apoyo, su confidente, su amiga…su amante 7u7.

—Con lo bonito que te estaba quedando ¬.¬—Dijo Cora.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, pues sí. ¿Sabéis? Todo tiene un precio, y esto no es aplicable a la magia, también el amor lo tiene. Y su precio es cuidarlo, mantenerlo, avivar la llama siempre que se pueda (hablo por experiencia ahí), no dar nada por sentado, amar cada día como si pudiera ser el último. Y, claro, también hay que darle duro contra el muro. El tren a carbón quiere probar la gasolina, ya me entendéis 7u7.

—Aligera Llama que las tortugas pesan. —Dijo Cora.

—Ah sí, claro, en fin, si alguien tiene algo que decir que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre. Pero sabed que si alguien habla Cora lo dejará chamuscado. ¿No? ¿Nadie? Mejor. Pues yo os declaro casadas. Puedes besar a la novia o morder…o lo que hagan las tortugas.

Regina y Emma, que como tortugas podían estar igual intentando matarse a mordiscos que montándose la una a la otra, unieron sus bocas (o como se llame) y, como por arte de magia (sí, probablemente fue justo por eso) las tortugas desaparecieron en un halo de luz blanca. Todos los presentes cerramos los ojos y al volver a abrirlos, Regina y Emma estaban allí de pie, en sus forma humana y con preciosos vestidos blancos que realzaban todo su cuerpo. Emma sonriendo con una corona de flores blanca en la cabeza y Regina con su pronunciado escote. Todas las rosas tornándose de pronto blancas y de los colores que la Reina había planeado desde el principio.

—Todo está precioso. —Comentaron las dos.

—Es la magia del Amor Verdadero, nena. —Le dijo Emma.

—Cállate, aún sé cómo convertirte en tortuga.

—Oh, admítelo, el sexo reptiliano te ha gustado.

Cora se alejó un par de pasos no queriendo escuchar a su hija y su nuera hablando de sexo animalístico raro, así que se acercó a mí.

—Kath, ha llegado la hora. Debo marcharme de vuelta al Averno.

 ***All by my own, don't wanna be all by my own*** Gracias Juliano por el toque musical.

—¿Por qué Cora? Noo ;.;

—Sí, es inevitable Kath, las dos lo sabíamos. Mas no me apena dejar este mundo de locos, sé que lo dejo en buenas manos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué manos?

—Las tuyas claro. —Cora encaró a Kath y la tomó por los hombros. —Kath has sido la presentadora de esta radio mientras he estado aquí, has contado mis aventuras, mis líos y has organizado los tuyos propios. Así que me voy, pero sé que no se relajaran, que te tienen a ti para seguir dándole algo de llama a este mundo. Haz vídeos porno del pueblo fumado, hazte rica con mi antiguo Casino, monta un club de Striptease, Kath, este pueblo te necesita o estará dominado por la vomitiva bondad de los personajes de cuento. Eres una gran chica, Kath, sé que harás un buen trabajo y mantendrás mi legado, estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Right to my kokoro Cora ;.; Pero sí, lo haré lo mejor que pueda. No te fallaré.

—Sé fuerte Kath, escucha a tus mamás, pero solo para que no se enfaden por ignorarlas. Ah y dile a mamá Laura que Anto volvió a robarle a mi hija lencería roja, aunque solo sea porque ver la ceja de tu madre Laura ya se ha convertido en algo mítico. Oh y dile a Diana que era yo la que me comía todas las donas del estudio y no Agus.

—Oh, Cora.

Maestra y aprendiz se fundieron en un abrazo. Charly llegó a su lado.

—Cora, es la hora.

Cora y la Llama se reunieron con Charly y el resto de los seres del Averno a la puerta del mismo, volviendo para mirarles.

—Queridos habitantes de Storybrooke, debo partir, mas no temáis, os dejo en buenas manos—Dijo mirando a Kath—No os aburráis. Recordad que no debéis creer lo que os digan los duendecillos gordos y molestos. La vida es corta, mis queridos, más de lo que a veces creemos. Así que aprovecharla, vividla, porque sí, el Averno es una orgía continua, pero no es lo mismo. Mis queridas hijas, sé que no he sido una buena madre, pero ahora que me marcho, solo os pido una cosa: sed felices. No importa lo que pase, lo que digan, lo que piensen. Sed felices y mandad al Averno a quien os lo impida…yo me encargaré de ellos. Adiós Storybrooke. Nos veremos, algún día ;)

Mientras la Llama se despedía entre abrazos de Olaf para reunirse con Cora.

—Tranquilos, yo volveré. —Dijo la Llama—Allá donde haya una chimenea chisporroteante, un fuego calentito en una hoguera o una simple vela, tened cuidado damas, porque la Llama Trol puede estar al acecho.

—Nos vamos.

—Hasta pronto…pero no demasiado.

Y una inmensa bola de fuego atrapó a todos los habitantes del Averno y se los volvió a llevar a él.

Así mis queridos, fue el día o más bien los días que Cora regresó del Averno. Gracias por habernos seguido en esta vuestra radio, Radio Swanqueen una radio que te toca y no necesariamente el corazón. Aquí vuestra presentadora, sucesora de Cora y prontamente castigada sino hago caso a mis mamás y termino el programa para irme a dormir (sí, necesito mi sueño de belleza) Kath.

Nos veremos en nuevas aventuras ;)

Y chau!

* **PD: EN EL AVERNO***

—Ey Cora, ¿quieres darle duro contra el muro? —Dijo la Embajadora.

—Hay cosas que no cambian. —Murmuró Cora antes de volver a mirar a su tele espía del mundo fuera del Averno, su rostro calmándose al ver los felices rostros de sus hijas. —Pero otras, afortunadamente, sí lo hacen.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias a todos por leer! Espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis reído. Quizás haya algún epílogo o cosa extra si me lo pedís xd soy una blanda**


End file.
